


Last Young Renegade Heartache

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!!, :), Alternate Universe, Angst, Crying, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry est infirmier, Harry et Louis sont TOUS LES DEUX..., Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, Idiots in Love, Louis est un activiste, Love/Hate, M/M, Mais de l'angsty fluff, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Suspendez votre jugement OK, Vraiment beaucoup d'angst, angst angst angst, c'est un vrai tag, dans cette fiction, j'ai écrit le rebondissement le moins plausible de toute mon existence, je ne suis pas seule, l'intrigue est à peine crédible tbh, mais ça y est, où Larry deviennent pirates, past break up, une compagnie pétrolière véreuse, vous savez j'ai écrit des trucs où Harry voit le futur, végétariens
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 61,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: Harry travaille comme infirmier au siège londonien d'une grande compagnie pétrolière, et Louis est un étudiant en droit, leader d'un groupe de jeunes activistes décidés à dénoncer les exactions de l'entreprise. Mais cet antagonisme idéologique n'est pas le seul problème lorsqu'ils tombent l'un sur l'autre, alors que Louis manifeste devant les bureaux. C'est surtout que ce jour marque des retrouvailles électriques : Louis et Harry se connaissent déjà, puisqu'ils étaient un couple, et ont rompu trois ans auparavant, dans des circonstances que Harry n'a jamais pardonnées. Sur fond de scandale écologique et financier, ils s'entrechoquent de nouveau, les sentiments enfouis resurgissant et les querelles du passé empoisonnant le présent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde,
> 
> Merci beaucoup d’avoir ouvert ma nouvelle fiction ! :) Au départ, ça devait être un simple OS, COURT, mais les choses ont un peu dérapé. 
> 
> Cela fait un an que je n’ai rien posté sur AO3, donc je suis vraiment nerveuse. Surtout que, comme d’habitude, je ne suis pas du tout contente de ce que j’ai écrit… Même si j’y ai pris grand plaisir, je suis toujours un peu déçue du résultat. Je vous remercie vraiment énormément si vous me suivez toujours après ce vide interminable, et j’espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous fera passer un moment sympathique ! Elle est différente de ce que j’ai pu écrire avant parce qu’elle est assez sombre (pas aussi sombre que The Final Countdown!), et j’ai monté une intrigue plus « sérieuse » que d’habitude au niveau des thèmes, mais aussi de la relation entre Harry et Louis. Je n’avais jamais écrit de fiction « nous-avons-rompu-il-y-a-une-éternité-et-nous-allons-nous-remettre-ensemble-pour l’éternité »… C’est chose faite avec celle-là. Vu que j’aime construire un minimum mes intrigues, vous vous doutez que Harry et Louis ne vont pas retomber dans les bras l’un de l’autre si facilement… Ils se rejettent, ils se disputent, ils pleurent tout le temps, et en plus ils luttent contre des businessmen assoiffés de sang, bref, que de la rigolade. Mais lisez, hein. C’est chouette quand même, promis. 
> 
> Je parle de tas de choses au sujet desquelles je ne connais rien : le droit, la médecine, les entreprises, le pétrole, les scandales financiers, les dettes, les liquidations judiciaires, Londres, les universités anglaises, le droit du travail, etc. J’ai fait quelques recherches, évidemment, mais il est totalement possible que j’aie écrit des bêtises. Je suis désolée si des détails vous choquent. Mon but est d’apparaître crédible, pas experte… Si vous remarquez des énormités, vous pouvez toujours me le dire, mais si ça fiche en l’air toute mon intrigue… Je serai obligée d’ignorer -en me maudissant en silence lol. 
> 
> Je me suis inspirée d’une affaire réelle pour le scandale autour de la compagnie pétrolière. J’ai changé le nom de l’entreprise, au cas où, parce que je n’avais pas envie d’avoir des problèmes, mais une grande partie de ce que je raconte est vraie et directement tirée d’un rapport d’une association que vous pouvez retrouver en ligne, notamment tout ce qui concerne le Guatemala. Ce n’est pas récent, je ne sais pas où en est la situation aujourd’hui, je n’ai trouvé aucune update, mais la base est vraie. Mais évidemment, tous les autres rebondissements impliquant Louis et Harry sont inventés, et j’ai largement exagéré le côté maléfique des patrons… Je suppose. 
> 
> AO3 refusait de me laisser tout poster en un seul chapitre, à mon grand agacement, alors j’ai divisé la fiction-OS en trois parties. Donc n’oubliez pas de lire tous les chapitres ;)
> 
> Je sais que certains d’entre vous ont laissé des commentaires depuis des années sur mes autres fictions auxquels je n’ai jamais répondu… Je suis une personne extrêmement bizarre et je suis vraiment désolée. Je lis toujours tout, et j’essayerai de répondre un jour. 
> 
> Bonne lecture, merci de me lire :)
> 
>  
> 
> Titre de la fiction : Last Young Renegade, All Time Low. 
> 
> Playlist:  
> From the Dining Table, Harry Styles  
> No Goodbyes, Dua Lipa  
> Let You Go, Machine Gun Kelly  
> Forever, Papa Roach 
> 
> J'ai désespérément essayé de mettre des paroles de Harry en titre, mais ça faisait laid... Il aurait pu penser à mes fictions en écrivant son album, franchement. Je lui ferai remarquer lorsqu'il aura le coup de foudre pour moi quand j'irai le voir en concert à la fin du mois (!! Harry Styles live on tour !!) 
> 
>  
> 
> x

 

Pour les deux énergumènes de notre groupe de culte dédié à Harry Styles.

 

 

**_Last Young Renegade Heartache_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Just a couple kids on a summer street_  
>  _Chasing around to a flicker beat_  
>  _Making mistakes that were made for us_  
>  _We brushed them off like paper cuts_
> 
> _You said you're sick and tired of it,_  
>  _But I need you morning, night, and day_  
>  _I miss you every single way_  
>  _We said forever but forever wouldn't wait for us_
> 
> _You were my last young renegade heartache_  
>  _It only took one night_  
>  _Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling_  
>  _We had to say goodbye_
> 
> _Underneath the lights of a motorway_  
>  _That's where I go to keep your ghost away_  
>  _We used to be such a burning flame_  
>  _Now we're just smoke in the summer rain_
> 
> _You said you're sick and tired of it,_  
>  _But I need you morning, night, and day_  
>  _I miss you every single way_  
>  _We said forever but forever wouldn't wait for us_
> 
> _You were my last young renegade heartache_  
>  _It only took one night_  
>  _Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling_  
>  _We had to say goodbye_  
>  _I want to know that you're somewhere out there_  
>  _Somewhere down this road_  
>  _You were my last young renegade heartache_  
>  _How could I let you, how could I let you go?_
> 
> _You were the best thing that ever happened to me  
>  And I'll keep on fighting just to make you believe_
> 
> _You were my last young renegade heartache_  
>  _It only took one night_  
>  _Caught in the eye of a hurricane, darling_  
>  _We had to say goodbye_  
>  _I want to know that you're somewhere out there_  
>  _Somewhere down this road_  
>  _You were my last young renegade heartache_  
>  _How could I let you, how could I let you_  
>  _Don't want to let you, I'll never let you go._

1.

 

 

Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile d’ignorer le vacarme qui provenait de l’extérieur des bureaux.

 

Harry n’arrêtait pas de jeter de petits coups d’œil vers la fenêtre, et sursauta lorsqu’une clameur particulièrement sonore alla jusqu’à faire vibrer la vitre de l’infirmerie.

 

-Ignorez-les, soupira Ben. Ils finiront par se lasser.

 

Harry n’en était pas si sûr. C’était la quatrième fois cette semaine que la horde de manifestants venait se poster devant le siège de PETROIL, alors que l’affaire prenait de l’ampleur sur les réseaux sociaux, et ils restaient en général toute la journée. Ils restaient plantés là, debout ou assis sur le trottoir, en plein soleil, occupant toute la largeur, dépassant même sur la route, à quelques mètres des portes de l’immeuble, sans égard pour les éventuels passants ou les voitures qui voulaient accéder au parking de l’entreprise par les grilles. Ils allaient aussi sur le trottoir d’en face, mais leur but était de les gêner, évidemment. Parfois, lorsque la police passait et leur demandait de dégager la voie publique - qu’ils aient été appelés par quelqu’un de l’entreprise ou non - ils allaient dans le square, mais ils revenaient quelques minutes après. Ils ne se faisaient jamais arrêter. Peut-être qu’ils avaient des autorisations. Leur nombre variait selon les jours, mais qu’ils soient dix ou cinquante, ils braillaient toujours aussi fort. Harry ne savait pas comment ils faisaient. Certes, ils avaient des porte-voix, mais c’était leur rage, plus qu’une quelconque technologie, qui semblait les animer. Harry aurait pu les admirer, s’ils ne faisaient pas de ses journées de travail un enfer. Et peut-être, aussi, s’ils n’étaient pas une bande d’idéalistes bourgeois qui n’avaient visiblement aucune idée de ce qu’était la nécessité de gagner sa vie. Non que Harry les connaisse tous personnellement, mais il n’était pas certain que des gens qui puissent se permettre de passer tant de temps à harceler des employés de bureau au lieu de travailler pour remplir leur réfrigérateur aient un jour vécu de façon précaire, ou même modeste.

 

Son collègue s’éclaircit la gorge, forçant Harry à s’extraire de ses pensées et à se rappeler de la tâche pour laquelle il recevait un salaire.

 

-Harry ? Vous étiez supposé me donner un Advil ?

 

Harry releva brusquement la tête vers Ben, qui était entré avec la cravate desserrée et le teint pâle, se plaignant de maux de crâne qui le torturaient depuis le début de la matinée. Harry n’appréciait pas vraiment Ben Winston – qui insistait pour qu’on l’appelle par son prénom, mais qui traitait quand même ses collègues à des postes moins élevés avec arrogance, voire mépris, même si lui-même n’était que responsable de l’organisation du club des actionnaires – mais il n’avait pas envie de perdre son travail à cause de sa négligence. 

 

-Oh, bien sûr, désolé, s’excusa-t-il en se tournant immédiatement vers l’armoire qui abritait la réserve de médicaments.

 

Harry n’avait pratiquement eu que du travail administratif à faire, aujourd’hui, et il n’était même pas capable de s’occuper de son seul patient. Si on pouvait seulement appeler cela un patient. Harry se sentait régulièrement affreusement inutile dans cette entreprise, à soigner des tendinites, remplir des dossiers et faire des rapports sur l’insertion des personnes handicapées dans la société, lui qui rêvait d’assister des chirurgiens et de sauver des vies quand il avait entamé ses études ; mais PETROIL payait deux fois mieux que l’hôpital. Il avait dû faire un choix. Il tendit les comprimés à Ben, avec un verre d’eau. Il faillit le lâcher en entendant un affreux grésillement et un nouveau cri de ralliement résonner à l’extérieur. Les manifestants avaient apparemment trouvé un ampli.

 

Harry retint un gémissement. Il devrait probablement prendre un médicament, lui aussi. Il n’allait pas tenir encore trois heures au travail avec ces voix qui bourdonnaient dans son crâne. Encore, si cela avait été des voix quelconques. Mais il y avait aussi _sa_ voix.

 

Parce qu _’il_ était là, comme d’habitude.

 

C’était le leader, en quelque sorte. C’était lui qui criait le plus fort. C’était à lui qu’on donnait le porte-voix, lui qui lançait les slogans et chants agressifs. Pas très étonnant. Harry aussi l’aurait choisi comme harangueur officiel de leur bande d’excités. Louis était le roi des excités. L’empereur des exaltés. Une inépuisable source d’énergie qui vous poussait à vous dépasser et donner le meilleur de vous-même. Ou une grenade dégoupillée qui menaçait de vous exploser à la figure et de tout ravager, selon le point de vue. Louis avait toujours été bruyant ; quand il faisait du grabuge en cours, dans les couloirs ; quand il récupérait les rôles les plus remuants de toutes les pièces que le club de théâtre de l’école montait ; quand Harry l’avait baisé pour la première fois, et toutes les fois d’après.

 

Harry avait envie de casser quelque chose quand il pensait qu’il était forcé d’écouter son connard d’ex petit ami brailler sous ses fenêtres presque chaque jour depuis des semaines, maintenant. D’ailleurs, il l’avait fait. Il avait cassé quelque chose. Il avait donné un coup de poing dans la vitre de l’armoire à pharmacie, qui était désormais fissurée, et il avait dû désinfecter et bander ses phalanges écorchées par le verre, se sentant un peu penaud.

 

Pourquoi ? Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Personne ne méritait cela. Personne ne méritait de se rendre tranquillement au travail un matin et de tomber nez à nez avec la personne qui lui avait déchiqueté le cœur et en avait piétiné les morceaux. Bien sûr, Harry et Louis vivaient tous les deux à Londres, mais jusqu’ici, la ville avait été suffisamment grande pour que leurs chemins ne se croisent plus. Harry avait soigneusement évité de retourner dans les endroits qu’ils fréquentaient quand ils étaient ensemble, juste au cas où. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si Harry était beaucoup sorti dans les années qui avaient suivi leur rupture. Il s’était lancé corps et âme dans ses études. Il avait fait une dépression, aussi.

 

Arriver sur Hanover Square et tomber sur Louis posté devant l’imposant bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux de PETROIL lui avait causé un choc authentique. Il l’avait reconnu tout de suite, même de profil, même à une centaine de mètres. Harry n’avait pas vu Louis depuis plus de deux ans, depuis la fois où il s’était retrouvé par hasard à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui dans la fosse d’un concert de Kanye West. Il n’avait jamais su ce qu’il faisait là ; Louis n’avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour le rappeur. Harry avait immédiatement quitté la salle, se conduisant de manière particulièrement puérile et lâche, se maudissant de laisser Louis lui gâcher un moment heureux, et de lui faire gaspiller l’argent de la place, mais sa peine était encore trop à vif. Harry pensait aussi l’avoir aperçu de dos à quelques reprises près de son université, mais il n’avait pas cherché à vérifier. Et il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu’il était venu déposer un carton contenant quelques affaires qui appartenaient à Harry à l’appartement qu’il partageait avec sa mère et sa sœur, il y avait près de trois ans, après leur rupture.

 

En l’apercevant sur le trottoir, Harry l’avait détesté. Il avait détesté Louis d’être encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, il avait détesté le bleu intense de ses yeux, il avait détesté la peau dorée et discrètement tatouée de ses bras nus, il avait détesté l’éclat de son sourire alors qu’il discutait avec animation avec les personnes qui l’accompagnaient. Il l’avait détesté de réapparaître soudainement dans sa vie. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il surgir à un endroit qui faisait partie de _son_ quotidien, sans avoir laissé le temps à Harry de se préparer, en le prenant en traître, au moment où il commençait enfin à avoir l’impression d’avoir tourné la page ?

 

Mais surtout, Harry s’était détesté lui-même. Parce qu’il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se demander si Louis était venu là pour le voir, même si c’était parfaitement absurde. Il s’était détesté de ressentir comme un infime espoir à cette pensée. Il s’était détesté parce qu’il avait passé un temps incroyable à démolir méthodiquement Louis dans son esprit, à salir leurs souvenirs, à tenter de se convaincre qu’il ne voulait jamais le revoir, qu’il était mieux sans lui, et qu’un seul instant, un seul regard avait suffi pour tout faire s’écrouler. Son cœur avait bondi. Il pensait que Louis le laisserait indifférent, désormais, mais ce n’était clairement pas le cas. Ce n’était même pas de la haine. Cela aurait été trop facile. Dans ses moments les plus sombres, même un an après leur séparation, Harry avait été plusieurs fois à deux doigts d’appeler Louis et de le supplier, de se traîner à ses pieds, pour qu’ils redeviennent au moins amis. Il lui manquait tellement qu’il aurait accepté d’endosser n’importe quel rôle, celui que Louis aurait jugé bon de lui donner, tant qu’il lui accordait de nouveau une petite place dans sa vie. Ce n’était pas facile, de passer quatre ans avec une personne lumineuse comme lui à ses côtés, et d’en être brusquement privé, alors que l’on pensait qu’elle resterait, eh bien, pour toujours, du point de vue romantique et naïf et stupide de Harry à vingt ans. Et même si Louis l’avait terriblement fait souffrir, son absence lui avait parfois paru plus insupportable que leurs disputes les plus vicieuses, et il aurait été prêt à ramper pour récupérer un petit rayon de soleil. Heureusement, même dans ses instants les plus pathétiques, Harry avait gardé un minimum de raison et de dignité. Il s’était forcé à se remémorer comment s’était terminée leur relation, où se situaient ses priorités, et il n’avait pas contacté Louis. Celui-ci n’avait pas cessé de lui manquer pour autant, cependant, et sa réapparition brutale lui renvoyait cette réalité en plein visage.

 

Sa seule consolation avait été de voir un choc similaire au sien se peindre sur les traits de Louis, lorsqu’il avait pivoté sur le trottoir et avait aperçu Harry. Il avait savouré cette infime victoire, qui était de le voir aussi déstabilisé que lui. Pendant environ trois secondes. Puis, si Harry voulait être honnête avec lui-même, la satisfaction s’était transformée une affreuse déception. Car Louis n’était clairement pas au courant que Harry travaillait dans ce bâtiment. Il n’était donc pas venu pour lui. Le sadisme de son inconscient s’était empressé de s’engouffrer dans la brèche, lui susurrant des vérités cruelles. Pourquoi Louis chercherait-il à le voir, après tout ? Pourquoi Harry lui manquerait-il ? Pourquoi, alors qu’il avait si honte de lui, sur la fin de leur relation ? Louis n’avait clairement plus besoin de lui, à ce moment-là. Il y avait peu de chances que toutes ces années plus tard, sur le point de devenir avocat, comme il l’avait tant désiré, sans doute submergé d’amis et d’opportunités, comme il l’était déjà après à peine un an d’études, il se rappelle brusquement de l’existence de son petit ami à l’école secondaire et se rende compte qu’il lui était finalement indispensable.

 

Louis était resté figé, à le regarder approcher, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Harry avait tenté de continuer à marcher nonchalamment, sans paraître perturbé, mais il avait senti ses joues s’enflammer ; il avait choisi d’attribuer ce phénomène regrettable à la surprise et la colère.

 

-Harry ?

 

Oh, le son de sa voix. Harry ne savait pas s’il aurait préféré que Louis l’ignore. En un sens, il se serait senti humilié, s’il avait fait comme s’il ne l’avait pas remarqué. Parce que même si son amertume le poussait à noircir le tableau et à diminuer l’importance de leur relation, pour que cela soit moins douloureux, Harry espérait tout de même qu’il n’avait pas été seulement qu’un premier amour négligeable. Louis avait représenté bien plus que cela pour lui, en tout cas. Louis aurait dû être le seul et l’unique. Harry pensait qu’il allait l’épouser, pour l’amour du ciel. C’était incroyable comme il avait pu être stupide.

 

Harry avait regardé Louis droit devant les yeux, ignorant le désordre de sa respiration et le cramoisi sur son visage, pour paraître confiant et inébranlable – ou peut-être juste pour se plonger dans ses prunelles, comme s’il voulait y repêcher la partie de lui que Louis avait emportée en le quittant.

 

Louis avait réagi exactement de la façon dont Harry se rappelait lorsqu’il était particulièrement nerveux : il avait continué à parler, sans lui laisser le temps d’ouvrir la bouche. Il n’avait pas changé.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que… ? Tu viens pour… ? avait balbutié Louis, à peine cohérent.

 

Le sang de Harry n’avait fait qu’un tour.

 

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais là ! avait-il répliqué sèchement. Moi, je travaille ici.

 

C’était son territoire. Louis n’aurait jamais dû se trouver là. C’était injuste. Il aurait dû respecter l’accord implicite qui leur avait permis de s’éviter toutes ces dernières années.

 

Louis avait paru complètement perdu, et un peu catastrophé.

 

-Tu travailles ici ? Mais…

 

Il avait été interrompu par l’intervention d’une fille avec des cheveux blonds d’une longueur impressionnante – quoique visiblement un peu gras, très jolie, et portant un débardeur blanc avec inscrit _« fight »_ en grosses lettres rouges. Elle faisait partie du petit groupe avec lequel Louis parlait quelques instants auparavant, et dont il s’était un peu éloigné. Elle avait interpellé Harry d’un air excité, s’agrippant en même temps à l’épaule de Louis. Ils devaient être amis. A moins que Louis ne trouve désormais son compte dans les relations hétérosexuelles et que cette fille soit sa petite copine. Harry n’aimait pas tellement cette idée.

 

-Hé ! Tu viens pour le rassemblement ?

 

Harry avait froncé les sourcils.

 

-Quel rassemblement ?

 

L’enthousiasme sympathique de la fille s’était immédiatement mué en quelque chose de plus agressif. Elle lui avait fourré un prospectus dans les mains.

 

-Nous sommes là pour protester contre les agissements de PETROIL au Guatemala ! avait-elle expliqué. C’est un scandale écologique et humanitaire ! Nous voulons que les gens prennent conscience des exactions des compagnies pétrolières dans les pays en développement, et de leurs exactions en général, d’ailleurs.

 

Harry avait baissé les yeux sur le tract. Il était rouge, avec une police blanche épaisse qui avait été en plus mise en gras. Cela ne donnait pas du tout envie de le lire.

 

PETROIL ASSASSINE LE GUATEMALA

 

L’EXPLOITATION DU PETROLE COUTE QUE COUTE = OPPRESSION, DICTATURE, CATASTROPHE ECOLOGIQUE

 

NOUS DEMANDONS LA CESSATION IMMEDIATE DE CES ACTIVITES CRIMINELLES

 

SOUTENEZ NOTRE ACTION ! FAISONS COULER PETROIL !

 

Au dos du tract se trouvaient quelques paragraphes qui expliquaient ce que la compagnie faisait apparemment pour élargir ses exploitations au Guatemala et construire illégalement de nouveaux puits, depuis l’inquiétante déforestation dans le Parc Naturel de la Laguna Del Tigre, jusqu’aux violations des droits basiques de la population locale dans une zone de plus en plus militarisée. Il y avait aussi une liste d’associations qui soutenaient la démarche, la plupart étudiantes. Harry n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer la mention de Queen Mary, l’université où Louis étudiait le droit, et à laquelle il allait probablement toujours. Non que Harry s’en préoccupât. 

 

Il avait lentement relevé la tête.

 

-Tu fais partie de ça ? avait-il demandé à Louis en pointant le prospectus.

 

Son ton était neutre, à la limite de la froideur. Louis avait semblé gêné, presque honteux, se recroquevillant un peu sur lui-même.

 

-Je ne savais pas… avait-il commencé, à voix basse.

 

-Bien sûr qu’il est avec nous ! l’avait coupé la fille blonde, pour la deuxième fois, s’adressant à Harry, et n’ayant visiblement pas encore saisi qu’il était un employé de la compagnie qu’ils tenaient à abattre. Louis est même un élément central du mouvement, il préside le club écologiste de notre école ! C’est lui qui a eu l’idée de venir devant le siège de PETROIL pour leur mettre la pression. On ne les laissera pas en paix tant qu’on n’aura pas obtenu une entrevue et des garanties !

 

Harry avait eu envie de pouffer. Il ne voyait pas du tout Louis engagé dans une association écologiste. Il ne se sentait pas tellement concerné par ce genre de sujets, quand ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être bien qu’il avait changé, finalement. Et pas dans le sens auquel Harry s’attendait, il devait le reconnaître.

 

La fille blonde avait fini par remarquer l’embarras de Louis, resté étrangement silencieux.

 

-Pas vrai, Lou ?

 

Harry n’était déjà pas sûr d’apprécier la blonde, même si elle ne lui avait rien fait – à part lui sauter dessus avec son activisme agaçant. Il l’appréciait encore moins après l’avoir entendu utiliser le surnom que lui-même donnait à Louis, à une époque. Louis avait semblé lutter pour se reprendre, et avait vaguement hoché la tête.

 

-Hum, oui, Perrie l’a bien expliqué. C’est – ce qu’on fait. Le tract. Hum. Oui.

 

La dite Perrie l’avait regardé d’une façon étrange.

 

-Tu es plus persuasif d’habitude, avait-elle fait avec un petit rire déconcerté, mais plutôt affectueux.

 

Harry avait refusé de s’appesantir sur le fait qu’il fasse visiblement perdre tous ses moyens à Louis, et avait haussé un sourcil.

 

-Donc… Vous comptez perturber indéfiniment le travail de tous les gens qui se tuent à la tâche dans ces bureaux, alors qu’ils ne sont même pas au courant de ce dont vous parlez et qu’ils n’ont en plus aucun pouvoir décisionnel, puisque le directeur est en déplacement et que le conseil d’administration se trouve à Paris ? Super.

 

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Harry avait rendu le tract à Louis. Et il lui avait jeté :

 

-Après m’avoir pris mon cœur, tu veux aussi me prendre mon job ?

 

Il avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles, qui le faisaient passer pour un ex toujours aigri et immature, même après tout ce temps. C’était ridicule, et dramatique, mais Harry supposait qu’il y avait une part de vérité. Le visage de Louis s’était décomposé. Harry s’était détourné en se mordant violemment la lèvre. Louis l’avait retenu par le bras.

 

-Harry, je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici, avait-il fait d’une voix aux accents désespérés.

 

Harry s’était dégagé.

 

-Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

 

Sa question était restée sans réponse. Harry ne l’avait même pas attendue, à vrai dire. Il s’était dirigé vers l’entrée du bâtiment sans lancer un regard en arrière, sans un regard pour Louis, mais avec la trace brûlante de sa main sur sa peau.

 

 _Va-t’en_ , avait-il pensé, _va-t’en, ressors de ma vie._

 

Une autre voix, quelque part dans les abysses poisseux de ses sentiments refoulés, soufflait quelque chose d’autre.

_Reste. S’il te plaît, reste et ne repars plus jamais._

 

Ses désirs enfouis avaient été pris au mot, apparemment. Malheureusement. Louis, Perrie, et tous les jeunes gens qu’ils avaient pu rameuter étaient restés toute la journée, et ils étaient revenus, une bonne dizaine de fois en tout. Ils s’étaient tenus à ce qui était écrit sur leurs fichus tracts. Et ils donnaient le mégaphone à Louis. A chaque fois.

 

Harry avait des doutes sur la capacité des militants à faire plier la direction de PETROIL, mais il était pratiquement certain qu’ils allaient réussir à le rendre fou. 

 

-Vous croyez que la direction va céder ? demanda Harry à Ben, qu’il avait fait asseoir sur une chaise de son infirmerie avec un linge frais sur le front en attendant que le médicament fasse effet, plus parce qu’il appréciait d’avoir de la compagnie que par réelle nécessité.

 

Ben eut un petit ricanement.

 

-Jamais de la vie. Ils n’ont aucun intérêt à le faire. Ils savent que les agités finiront par laisser tomber. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si l’histoire attirait beaucoup l’attention.

 

-L’affaire commence à être pas mal relayée sur Twitter, osa objecter Harry.

 

Il avait vérifié, oui. Il devait bien suivre l’avancée des choses pour savoir à quel moment il pourrait de nouveau aller au travail en paix. Lorsqu’il était tombé par hasard sur la page Twitter de Louis et qu’il avait remonté tous ses tweets (peu nombreux, et surtout composés de paroles de chansons assez déprimantes), c’était d’ailleurs uniquement dans ce but.

 

-PETROIL se fiche de deux ou trois tweets énervés. Même si quelques médias décidaient d’en parler, et je doute qu’ils le fassent, ça ne les ébranlerait pas. Il faudrait que le scandale soit énorme… C’est sûr qu’ils n’apprécieraient pas qu’on détruise leur image commerciale. Mais de toute façon, ces gamins n’ont aucune preuve de ce qu’ils avancent.

 

-Ils ont les témoignages des habitants, et un rapport transmis par une association…

 

-Oui, donc, comme je le disais, ils n’ont rien. Aucun document venant de la compagnie, rien qui montre qu’elle soit liée aux agissements qu’ils dénoncent. Et de toute façon, qui se préoccupe de ce que racontent quelques rustauds dans un village perdu du Guatemala ?

 

Harry hésita.

 

-Vous pensez qu’elle l’est ? Je veux dire, vous croyez que PETROIL fait vraiment ce qu’il y a marqué sur leurs tracts ?

 

Ben le regarda d’un air amusé.

 

-Parce que vous avez lu leur tract ?

 

Harry se sentit soudainement stupide. Il eut l’impression de devoir se justifier.

 

-J’ai juste… Ils me l’ont mis dans la main, balbutia-t-il lamentablement.

 

-Et vous l’avez lu. C’est bien parce que vous êtes jeune, soupira Ben. Je l’aurais mis directement à la poubelle.

 

-Vous… Vous n’êtes pas intéressé par ce qu’ils disent sur la compagnie ?

 

-Non.

 

-Parce que vous pensez que ce sont des mensonges ?

 

Ben se leva de sa chaise, posant la serviette humide à côté de lui.

 

-Est-ce que ça a une importance ? fit-il en jetant un regard aigu à Harry.

 

-Quoi donc ?

 

-Que ce soit des mensonges ou pas.

 

Y-avait-il une bonne et une mauvaise réponse à cette question ? Spontanément, Harry avait envie de répliquer que oui, _bien sûr que c’était important_ , de savoir si la compagnie pour laquelle il travaillait commettait des actes horribles dans le but unique de faire du profit. Il n’arrêtait pas de se remémorer le texte écrit sur le prospectus. Harry n’avait aucune idée que PETROIL était accusé de telles exactions avant de tomber sur Louis et Perrie, et il avait été ébranlé d’en entendre parler, même si cela ne se révélait être qu’une rumeur. Harry avait toujours été sensible à la misère et à la souffrance des gens ; c’était pour cela qu’il avait voulu devenir infirmier, après tout. Il voulait exercer un métier qui lui permettrait d’aider les autres à son échelle. Même si, en ce moment, et depuis un bout de temps, ce n’était plus sa priorité, à son grand désarroi. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n’était pas la réaction que Ben attendait. Harry ouvrit puis referma aussitôt la bouche, toute son assurance envolée. Ben le fixa une seconde.

 

-Je vais vous dire, pour moi, ce qui est important, c’est d’avoir un travail, et de ramener un salaire pour faire vivre ma famille tous les mois. Je pense que vous serez d’accord avec moi, non ? Excusez-moi si vous trouvez ça déplacé comme remarque, Harry, mais vous avez déjà laissé entendre que vous ne rouliez pas sur l’or.

 

Harry avait la gorge nouée.

 

-En effet, lâcha-t-il.

 

C’était un fait ; Harry avait besoin de l’argent qu’il gagnait. Ce travail était vital, pour lui. Ben le savait parfaitement, et il avait raison. C’était le plus important. Il ne devrait pas s’inquiéter autant de ce que racontait un groupe de hippies modernes assis sur un trottoir, que son ex petit ami soit compris dans le lot ou pas.

 

-Alors, à votre place, je me préoccuperais moins de la bande d’abrutis de dehors, et plus de ce qui se passe dans mon infirmerie, fit Ben avec un clin d’œil.

 

Harry sentit un filet de sueur naître en bas de son dos. Il était mal à l’aise. Ben lui adressait-il un reproche ? Tout à coup, Harry ne savait plus ce qu’il préférait entre le boucan causé par Louis, et cette conversation avec Ben. Son collègue se retourna vers lui alors qu’il s’apprêtait à passer la porte.

 

-Sois loyal envers PETROIL, et PETROIL sera loyale avec toi ! lança-t-il, comme une sorte de maxime.

 

Harry n’avait pas envie de se montrer paranoïaque, mais cela sonnait un peu comme une menace.

 

*

 

Harry n’avait pas vraiment vécu la découverte de sa sexualité comme un tournant terrifiant, un bouleversement qui aurait perturbé toute son adolescence. La réalisation s’était faite naturellement, et en douceur, sûrement grâce à sa famille, et surtout sa mère, qui avait toujours été très ouverte sur le sujet et n’avait pas élevé ses enfants en leur présentant l’hétérosexualité comme la sexualité par défaut. A douze ans, Harry savait déjà - de façon assez abstraite – que son intérêt romantique ne se limitait pas aux filles, et qu’il se sentait aussi attiré par des garçons ; par n’importe quelle personne qui lui plaisait, en fait, sans que cela lui paraisse être une affaire d’Etat. A treize ans, il avait échangé son premier vrai baiser avec la fille d’une amie de sa mère, et deux mois plus tard, il avait eu un autre premier baiser, avec un garçon de son cours de guitare. A quatorze ans, il sortait avec ce même garçon, mais lorsqu’ils avaient rompu, il avait eu quelques expériences sexuelles avec des filles, plutôt satisfaisantes. Mais à quinze ans, il avait rencontré Louis Tomlinson dans les toilettes du troisième étage de son école, et cette fois, son univers avait légèrement basculé. A seize ans, il avait embrassé Louis Tomlinson, il avait caressé et léché le corps de Louis Tomlinson, il avait donné des orgasmes à Louis Tomlinson et Louis Tomlinson lui en avait donné en retour, et le concept même de se retrouver de nouveau un jour au lit avec une fille lui paraissait bien fade, en comparaison, voire quelque peu absurde. Lorsqu’il avait dix-sept ans, Louis Tomlinson avait glissé une main autour de son cou et lui avait chuchoté à l’oreille qu’il l’aimait, alors qu’ils étaient étalés dans la boue sous une pluie battante, parce que Louis avait tenu à jouer au football malgré le temps plus que menaçant, et qu’ils avaient fini par glisser sur le terrain et s’effondrer l’un sur l’autre, et Harry ne pouvait plus s’imaginer partager sa vie avec quelqu’un d’autre que Louis, que la personne soit un garçon, une fille, les deux, ou aucun des deux.

 

*

 

-Non mais ils sont combien, aujourd’hui ? marmonna Harry pour lui-même, en rangeant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, et enfonçant sa casquette sur sa tête.

 

Il devait se dépêcher de quitter PETROIL pour rejoindre sa mère à la banque, où elle avait un rendez-vous important. Harry avait promis d’être là pour la soutenir. Il aurait mieux fait de partir en avance de son travail, puisqu’il avait été de toute façon pratiquement incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit tant les manifestants étaient bruyants, sous sa fenêtre. Surtout que le simple fait d’apercevoir Louis avait le don pour le plonger dans de longues minutes de ressassement du passé, dans une inaction partagée entre mélancolie et ressentiment. Il avait des dossiers en retard, maintenant. Il allait se faire taper sur les doigts par ses supérieurs.

 

Une de ses collègues l’interpella alors qu’il remontait le couloir :

 

-Fais attention, Harry, il y en a des hargneux, aujourd’hui ! J’ai cru qu’ils ne me laisseraient pas rentrer dans le parking ! Il faut vraiment que l’entreprise engage de la sécurité à poster à l’extérieur.

 

Harry avait remarqué que de plus en plus d’employés de PETROIL venaient en voiture au travail le matin, et il les soupçonnait d’avoir honte – ou peut-être peur – de remonter la rue à pied et de pénétrer dans l’immeuble sous le regard accusateur des activistes. Harry avait continué à venir en transports en commun, puisqu’il ne possédait pas de véhicule. Il devait reconnaître que c’était désagréable. Il arrivait tôt le matin, mais le plus souvent, il y avait quand même quelques personnes déjà présentes pour lui hurler dessus et le huer, alors qu’il soupirait, baissait la tête et marchait rapidement jusqu’à la porte du bâtiment. Louis n’en faisait pas partie. Il arrivait plus tard, généralement. Il avait toujours eu des difficultés à se lever le matin ; ce n’était donc pas très étonnant de ne pas le trouver dehors à huit heures ; mais Harry se demandait s’il ne faisait pas aussi cela pour éviter d’être là quand il arrivait, et, peut-être, pour l’épargner. Peut-être qu’il savait que Harry ne supporterait pas que Louis s’en prenne personnellement à lui, même dans le cadre d’un groupe de militants. Peut-être qu’il était mal à l’aise à l’idée de crier sur son ancien petit ami juste parce qu’il allait travailler. Ou peut-être qu’il s’en fichait complètement et qu’il faisait simplement la grasse matinée.

 

Vivement que ce cirque soit terminé et qu’il puisse oublier Louis pour toujours.

 

Harry dut se retenir de se couvrir les oreilles une fois qu’il fut sorti dans la rue. Ce n’était pas une petite bande, aujourd’hui. C’était… une horde. Une foule. Harry exagérait un peu, mais il sentit une pointe d’angoisse lui labourer le ventre lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il allait devoir se frayer un chemin au milieu de dizaines de personnes plus ou moins hostiles pour rejoindre son arrêt de bus. Il savait que ces gens n’étaient pas violents, mais… C’était tout de même impressionnant.

 

La deuxième fois que les opposants à PETROIL s’étaient postés devant les bureaux, Perrie était parmi les premiers arrivants, et elle avait tenté de parler à Harry. Elle avait enfin compris qu’il faisait partie de l’entreprise, apparemment. Elle l’avait rejoint avant qu’il n’atteigne l’entrée, elle l’avait suivi sur le trottoir. Elle avait tenté de le convaincre ; elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait continuer de travailler pour des meurtriers, des criminels. Elle lui avait dit qu’il devrait se renseigner, et partir. Elle avait insisté, insisté, insisté, le retenant alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir son badge. Harry avait ignoré ses requêtes, puis il lui avait demandé – le plus poliment possible - de le laisser tranquille.

 

-Mais, Harry… avait-elle dit, et Harry s’était brusquement retourné vers elle.

 

-Comment tu connais mon prénom ?

 

-J’ai entendu Louis t’appeler comme ça, avait répondu Perrie, paraissant hésiter. Ensuite, il m’a dit qui tu étais.  

 

-Et… qui je suis ? avait fait Harry avec un petit rire amer.

 

-Il m’avait déjà parlé de toi.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

Harry avait voulu sonner ironique, mais il n’avait réussi qu’à exprimer une curiosité mal dissimulée.

 

-Bien sûr, avait simplement dit Perrie.

 

Bien sûr. _Bien sûr_. Comme s’il était évident que Louis continue à évoquer leur relation devant des gens qu’il n’avait rencontrés qu’après leur rupture. Comme si cela comptait pour lui. Harry l’imaginait en train de le mentionner en passant, à l’occasion d’un partage d’anecdotes sur les pires moments de sa vie, autour de quelques Cosmopolitan, _« oh, je suis sorti avec ce type vraiment pénible… »._

 

-Il ne savait vraiment pas que tu travaillais ici, avait poursuivi Perrie, et Harry avait envie de lui hurler de se taire. Il ne l’a pas fait exprès pour venir t’embêter. Louis n’est pas comme ça-

 

-Je sais ! l’avait coupée Harry, pris d’un élan de colère. Je sais que c’est une coïncidence, et je n’en ai vraiment, mais vraiment, rien à faire de comment est Louis, et de ce qu’il pensait ! Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser aller gagner ma vie…

 

Perrie avait fait la moue, mais s’était finalement écartée pour le laisser accéder à la porte. Elle n’avait plus essayé de l’aborder depuis, mais elle le fixait avec de grands yeux tristes à chaque fois qu’il passait devant elle. Cela lui portait légèrement sur les nerfs.

 

Aujourd’hui, Perrie était le cadet de ses soucis.

 

-Pardon, fit-il fermement en essayant de se frayer un chemin sur le trottoir, ignorant les regards mauvais qui pesaient sur lui.

 

Les quelques mètres à parcourir pour s’extirper de l’attroupement lui paraissaient si longs que c’était presque comme s’il portait la croix du Christ sur son dos. Il se força à ne pas relever les paroles accusatrices qui fusaient autour de lui, parce qu’il ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de l’atteindre, et parce qu’il était déjà en retard pour la banque.

 

-Tu devrais avoir honte de travailler pour une compagnie aussi immonde ! lui lança une fille.

 

-PETROIL doit être stoppé ! renchérit quelqu’un d’autre.

 

-Est-ce que tu as lu ce qui se passe au Guatemala ? Tu as vraiment l’intention de fermer les yeux dessus ?

 

-Tu devrais soutenir notre mouvement, tu pourrais nous aider au lieu de participer à ces horreurs.

 

-Non mais, regardez-le se casser comme de rien n’était, pauvre type !

 

-Tu es écœurant…

 

Le jeune homme qui avait prononcé la dernière phrase l’attrapa assez brutalement par le bras, et Harry se tourna vers lui, un peu choqué. Une tempête grondait dans ses entrailles.

 

-Lâche-moi, cracha-t-il, essayant de se dégager.  Laisse-moi passer. Je n’ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

 

Mais l’autre ne le lâcha pas, resserrant même sa prise, et le secoua légèrement.

 

-Des conneries ? s’exclama-t-il. Mais on parle de la vie de gens, là, de populations qui vivent dans la peur, de militaires incontrôlables, de centaines d’hectares de forêt massacrés, tout ça pour une production de pétrole obsolète qui participe au déclin de notre planète ! Comment tu peux balayer ça comme ça ?

 

Le type fut soudain repoussé en arrière, et Harry en profita pour libérer son bras.

 

-Mais qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Laissez-le tranquille ! Stanley, lâche-le.  

 

Louis fusilla du regard le garçon qui s’en était pris à Harry.

 

-Laissez-le partir, ordonna-t-il au groupe. Laissez-le passer.

 

Louis était un peu pâle, son poing se serrant et se desserrant nerveusement. Il paraissait essoufflé, et il était arrivé de nulle part, comme s’il avait couru pour intervenir en voyant ce qui était en train de se passer. Stanley s’écarta de Harry, mais ne semblait pas prêt obéir à Louis.

 

-Mais tu ne te sens pas un peu coupable en allant travailler là tous les jours ? jeta-t-il à Harry. Putain, à ta place, je crèverais sous le poids de la culpabilité.

 

Harry se mordit fortement la lèvre. 

 

-Ignore-le, Harry, murmura Louis. Tu peux partir.

 

Harry ne put soudain plus se retenir d’exploser, déversant ce qu’il avait sur le cœur depuis le début de cette agitation devant PETROIL.

 

-Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide, ni de ta- de ta permission ! cria-t-il à Louis, qui sursauta. Je peux me défendre tout seul face à ta bande d’hystériques !

 

-Je…

 

-Et toi, siffla Harry en se tournant vers Stanley. Tu n’as pas honte de balancer des choses pareilles ?

 

-Honte ? C’est toi qui dis-

 

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que c’est, que de se sentir coupable ? Et tu penses que tu sais ce que c’est, la vraie culpabilité, toi ? Je vais te dire, la culpabilité, c’est de voir ta mère bosser cinquante heures par semaine pour remplir ton assiette deux fois par jour, pendant que tu fais tranquillement tes études et que tu ne rapportes aucun argent à ta famille ! La culpabilité, c’est quand ta sœur renonce à faire l’école de ses rêves pour que tu puisses continuer à payer ton université ! La culpabilité, c’est quand tu fais une dépression et que tu deviens inutile et imbuvable au quotidien alors que tout le monde lutte pour te soutenir et te donner un avenir !

 

Harry promena un regard furieux autour de lui. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina sur sa tempe.

 

-Le seul fait que vous puissiez venir passer des journées entières à ne rien foutre dans cette rue montre que vous n’avez _aucune idée_ de ce que c’est, de vivre dans la pauvreté, ce que c’est, la nécessité de bosser à tout prix ! Vous vous permettez de m’agresser comme ça, mais vous ne savez pas ce que c’est de sauter les déjeuners parce que la cafétaria de l’université est trop chère, vous ne savez pas ce que c’est que de devoir choisir entre payer sa carte de métro et se racheter un jean à sa taille, vous ne savez pas ce que c’est d’arriver en fin de semestre et d’avoir peur, pas à cause des examens, mais parce que vous n’êtes pas sûr d’avoir l’argent pour payer les frais du semestre suivant ! Vous êtes là à me faire la leçon alors que tout vous tombe tout cuit dans le bec, que vos parents peuvent vous payer tout ce dont vous avez besoin et même ce dont vous n’avez pas besoin, que la banque ne vous laisse jamais quinze messages dans la même journée, affolée par l’ampleur de votre découvert ! Si ce n’était pas le cas, vous ne seriez pas ici, un vendredi après-midi, non, vous seriez en train de bosser, à côté de vos études, à la place de vos études. Vous parlez de la vie des gens au Guatemala, mais qu’est-ce vous faites de _ma_ vie, hein ? Vous croyez qu’on adore notre job dans ces bureaux ? On travaille ici parce qu’on en a besoin. Les employés que vous harcelez, ils sont là pour nourrir leur famille et payer leur loyer ! Même si on voulait vous soutenir, on ne pourrait pas. On n’a pas le luxe de réfléchir aux implications éthiques de notre travail. Il faut être privilégié pour pouvoir se permettre de claquer la porte d’une entreprise qui paye bien pour des raisons pareilles ! Alors… Défendez votre cause si vous voulez, c’est très bien, mais… Ouvrez les yeux. Rendez-vous compte, putain… Vous êtes des privilégiés. Et ne venez pas me parler de culpabilité.

 

Un profond silence accueillit son éclat. Tout le monde semblait paralysé. Harry avait les joues en feu, mais la rage qui lui retournait le cœur commençait à s’apaiser, comme si son discours avait agi comme une sorte de catharsis.

 

 Louis fut le premier à bouger. Il posa une main légèrement tremblante sur le bras de Harry.

 

-Haz… murmura-t-il.

 

-Ne me touche pas !

 

Louis laissa retomber sa main comme s’il s’était brûlé. Harry rajusta son sac sur son épaule, et lança en se retournant vers lui :

 

-Et ne m’appelle pas comme ça.

 

Il se remit à marcher, à grandes enjambées, et cette fois, tous les manifestants s’écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Certains lui jetaient des regards presque craintifs.

 

Peut-être qu’ils avaient une petite idée de ce que c’était, maintenant, que de se sentir coupable.

 

*

 

Harry arriva près de vingt minutes en retard au rendez-vous avec la banque, à bout de souffle et avec un malaise au creux de son ventre, dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser depuis la confrontation devant PETROIL. Il se pencha sur le comptoir de l’accueil pour attirer l’attention de la réceptionniste, et celle-ci l’accompagna jusqu’au bureau où sa mère se trouvait toujours avec son conseiller.  

 

-Je suis vraiment désolé, fit-il en serrant la main du conseiller et en se laissant tomber sur un siège à côté de sa mère. J’ai été… retenu au travail.

 

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il n’avait pas parlé à Anne de ce qui se passait depuis quelques semaines à PETROIL, surtout parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de mentionner Louis. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour raconter l’histoire de façon neutre, sans laisser échapper son nom, sans que sa mère ne devine qu’il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle prendrait probablement encore plus mal que lui la réapparition de Louis dans ces circonstances. Elle ne l’avait pas vraiment pardonné. Elle avait une façon de le montrer qui était plus subtile que la colère teintée de pathétique que Harry exhalait, mais c’était là. Elle l’adorait, avant. Louis avait beaucoup de charme. Il possédait un talent pour se montrer à la fois poli et chaleureux, et il était drôle, vivant, attentionné. Anne avait succombé assez vite à sa personnalité. Après leur rupture, tout avait changé, évidemment. Gemma, la sœur aînée de Harry, était sans doute la plus rancunière, mais il savait qu’Anne en voulait aussi toujours à Louis, faisant preuve d’une dureté qui était inhabituelle chez elle. Il y avait autre chose, cependant, qui se glissait dans sa voix lorsqu’elle parlait de lui. Comme un fond de respect, et une affection qu’elle lui aurait conservée. Harry n’avait jamais eu envie de la questionner là-dessus.

 

Anne lui sourit en faisant un geste compréhensif, l’air cependant un peu soulagé qu’il soit arrivé.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave, mon chéri. M. Porter et moi venions de commencer à discuter de la planification des remboursements.

 

Sa mère avait été promue dans la fondation pour l’enfance où elle travaillait, passant du poste de secrétaire à celui de coordinatrice de projets, et elle allait pouvoir augmenter les versements pour couvrir le prêt qu’elle avait arraché à la banque il y avait quelques années, et qui avait sans doute majoritairement servi à régler les frais d’inscription exorbitants de King’s College, où Harry avait fait ses études d’infirmier. Après la mort de Robin, son beau-père, et face à la véritable catastrophe financière qui s’était abattue sur eux, Harry avait proposé de s’inscrire dans une université moins chère, ou même d’arrêter temporairement ses études, parce que le coût de la scolarité dans le supérieur restait au-dessus de leurs moyens, quel que soit l’établissement. Mais Anne avait absolument refusé, lui avait ordonné de continuer à aller en cours, lui avait promis qu’elle trouverait l’argent. Harry avait obtenu une bourse de cinq mille livres dès son entrée à l’université, puis une aide de l’Etat environ équivalente à trois mille livres, mais elles paraissaient presque dérisoires à côté des _vingt_   _mille livres_ nécessaires pour payer une année à King’s College. Harry ne savait pas comment sa mère avait fait pour payer, pour être franc. Mais lorsqu’il avait demandé, elle lui avait juste dit de ne pas s’inquiéter, et qu’elle s’était débrouillée. Le moral de Harry était si bas, à l’époque, qu’il n’avait pas tellement insisté.

 

Ils avaient dû renoncer à leur maison pour louer un appartement à moitié délabré, plus loin du centre de Londres, dans l’ouest de Newham. Ils avaient utilisé toutes leurs économies pour amortir la liquidation de la société de location de voitures de Robin, qui leur avait permis de vivre confortablement jusqu’ici, et pour rembourser les autres dettes plus ou moins officieuses que son beau-père avait contractées et qu’ils n’avaient découvertes qu’à sa mort. Après cela, ils ne possédaient plus rien. Anne et Gemma étaient celles qui avaient fait le plus de sacrifices. Anne, qui avait cessé de travailler après son mariage avec Robin, avait dû s’abaisser à supplier toutes ses connaissances de l’aider à trouver un poste en urgence. Elle avait miraculeusement été engagée par une fondation pour laquelle elle avait fait du bénévolat quand ils étaient encore plutôt aisés, mais elle avait dû cumuler d’autres emplois pour joindre les deux bouts. Gemma venait d’obtenir une licence en communication, et elle était supposée rentrer dans une école de mode à Paris. Elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Elle avait renoncé à poursuivre ses études pour que Harry puisse finir les siennes, en résumé. Grâce à sa détermination et son acharnement, elle s’était frayée toute seule un chemin dans les milieux journalistiques, elle avait écrit pour divers sites mineurs tout en travaillant dans une boutique de vêtements et une agence de garde d’enfants, avant de finalement décrocher un poste de rédactrice dans une revue de mode.

 

Harry, lui, avait surtout été un poids. Il avait bien exercé quelques petits boulots à côté de ses études, mais il ne pouvait jamais prendre assez d’heures à cause des stages pratiques qu’il effectuait avec l’université, et il gagnait des broutilles. Pendant deux ans, il avait regardé sa mère et sa sœur se saigner aux quatre veines pour qu’ils puissent garder un toit au-dessus de leur tête. Harry se sentait coupable en permanence. Il se sentait d’autant plus coupable parce que cela avait été une période où il avait été extrêmement malheureux, alors qu’il était le plus privilégié de leur trio. Les pires années de sa vie. Parce qu’il était pauvre, parce qu’il était angoissé, parce que Robin lui manquait. A cause de la pression qu’il se mettait pour réussir ses études dans une telle situation, aussi. Mais surtout, à cause du vide laissé par Louis. Harry savait qu’il avait été insupportable, pendant au moins un an. Il parlait à peine, et lorsque sa famille essayait d’engager une conversation avec lui, il s’énervait pour un rien, hurlait, puis pleurait. Anne l’avait envoyé consulter un médecin, qui lui avait conseillé d’aller voir un psychologue. Il avait alors fallu payer les séances chez le psychologue, et la culpabilité de Harry s’était encore alourdie. Dès qu’il avait eu son diplôme, il avait décidé que sa priorité serait de soutenir financièrement sa famille, et d’aider à éponger leurs dettes, et au lieu d’aller travailler dans un hôpital, il avait répondu à l’annonce de PETROIL. Il savait que sa mère aurait préféré le voir embrasser ses véritables envies, mais elle avait bien dû reconnaître qu’ils avaient besoin de l’argent.

 

L’argent. Toujours l’argent. Quand il était adolescent, Harry n’avait pas tout à fait conscience d’à quel point l’existence de quelqu’un pouvait basculer rapidement en cas de sérieux problèmes financiers, à quel point il était facile de se retrouver démuni, et que cela pouvait arriver à n’importe qui. Il l’avait appris brutalement, et c’était quelque chose qui restait en lui, désormais, comme une marque au fer rouge.

 

Mais sa famille commençait à voir le bout du tunnel. 

 

Harry passa acheter des plats chez le traiteur vietnamien avec sa mère pour fêter les conclusions positives du rendez-vous à la banque. Alors qu’ils finissaient de dîner sur la table de leur minuscule cuisine, Anne lança un regard en coin à Harry et commença, l’air pensif :

 

-Tu sais… Maintenant que notre situation est en voie de s’améliorer… Peut-être que tu pourrais réfléchir à t’installer tout seul ? ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour toi… Je n’essaye pas de te mettre dehors, mais je sais que tu n’as plus envie de vivre avec ta vieille mère…

 

-Je ne pourrais jamais payer un loyer londonien et continuer à verser l’argent pour le prêt, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, reposant ses baguettes sur la table après avoir fini ses nouilles aux légumes. Surtout quand tu auras démissionné de ton deuxième job.

 

-Je pourrais garder ce job.

 

-Quoi ? Hors de question, protesta Harry. Tu t’épuises à faire ces ménages, je sais que tes problèmes de dos empirent. Je veux que mon salaire serve à alléger tes semaines.

 

Anne soupira.

 

-C’est juste que… Tu as vingt-trois ans, tu gagnes ta vie depuis plus d’un an, tu devrais pouvoir utiliser ton argent pour prendre ton indépendance. Cette perspective a toujours compté pour toi. Je sais que la situation a changé, mais tu étais tellement excité à l’idée de quitter la maison. Je veux dire, Louis et toi faisiez déjà des plans quand vous aviez dix-sept ans-

 

-Maman, s’il te plaît.

 

-Je sais, je sais, tu ne veux pas parler de Louis, et moi non plus, d’ailleurs. Mais c’était simplement pour dire qu’à l’époque, c’était l’une des étapes qui te tenait le plus à cœur, de prendre ton propre appartement.

 

Anne secoua la tête, et but une gorgée de son verre d’eau gazeuse.

 

-Ça me fait de la peine de voir que tu ne mènes pas la vie dont tu avais rêvé. Tu n’es pas épanoui sur le plan professionnel, je m’en rends bien compte. J’aimerais au moins que ta vie personnelle compense un peu.

 

La gorge de Harry se noua.

 

-Le projet qui me tenait à cœur n’était pas de m’installer dans un appartement tout seul, marmonna-t-il, en se levant pour prendre une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Je n’étais pas supposé être tout seul.

 

-Est-ce que c’est à cause de ça ? Tu penses toujours au fait que tu aurais dû t’installer avec Louis, et ça te retient ?

 

-Bien sûr que non, Maman, ça fait trois ans !

 

-Et ? Tu es mon fils, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ce n’est pas derrière toi. J’avoue que je n’ai jamais bien compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas laisser Louis-

 

-Je vais dans ma chambre, fit abruptement Harry.

 

-Harry…

 

Anne recula sa chaise et se frotta le front.

 

-Je suis désolée, mon ange. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

 

-Je vais bien.

 

Anne eut un sourire teinté d’inquiétude. On aurait dit qu’elle ne le croyait pas, un peu comme lorsqu’il revenait de ses rendez-vous avec le psychologue, et qu’il affirmait qu’ils lui semblaient inutiles.

 

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Gemma s’en est bien sortie… Elle travaille dans le milieu qui lui plaît, elle vit avec un gentil garçon, ils ont un bel appartement à Manchester, ils vont se marier. Tu mérites ça, toi aussi. Tu mérites d’être heureux.

 

Anne s’était levée, comme si elle pensait se montrer plus convaincante en se dressant de toute sa hauteur.

 

-Je le suis, Maman, dit Harry avec un petit rire, enroulant son bras autour des épaules de sa mère. D’accord, mon travail n’est pas extrêmement excitant, mais tout se passe bien, j’ai des collègues sympathiques, des tâches intéressantes… parfois. J’ai des amis, je sors, je poste des articles sur mon site internet… Et je suis content de vivre ici avec toi.

 

Anne eut une moue sceptique.

 

-Je t’assure ! Il n’y a que des avantages, après tout.

 

Le seul vrai problème, c’était que lorsqu’il voulait s’envoyer en l’air avec un garçon rencontré dans un club, il ne pouvait pas le ramener chez lui. Le principe d’avoir un rapport sexuel à quelques mètres de sa mère le gênait un peu, mais en plus, les pièces de l’appartement étaient mal isolées ; les murs en ruine étaient fins comme du papier. Mais il n’allait pas expliquer cela à Anne.

 

-Je verrai dans deux ou trois ans, quand on aura remboursé plus de la moitié du crédit, d’accord ? fit-il doucement.

 

-Si Gemma réussit à renégocier son salaire, ça ira peut-être plus vite que l’on pense.

 

-Ne demande pas à Gemma de participer, gronda Harry. Elle gagne juste assez pour elle. Et avec Michal, ils économisent pour le mariage et leur voyage au Japon. _Je_ donnerai plus, s’il le faut.

 

Sa mère parut sur le point d’objecter, mais elle se ravisa, émettant simplement un léger soupir.

 

-OK, mon cœur. On verra. Un jour à la fois, pas vrai ?

 

C’était la devise qu’ils avaient adoptée après la disparition de Robin, lorsqu’ils avaient dû gérer à la fois leur chagrin, leur deuil et leurs problèmes d’argent, et que Harry, Gemma et leur mère se sentaient tous les trois submergés par le fait même d’exister. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, et abattaient les obstacles présents sans trop se projeter.

 

Harry emporta une autre bière dans sa chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, s’allongeant sur le dos, la bouteille fraîche pressée contre sa joue. Cela lui faisait du bien, tant il faisait chaud dans sa chambre. Il allait probablement devoir allumer son vieux ventilateur tout déglingué, qui faisait un bruit infernal, mais qui créait malgré tout un peu de fraîcheur. Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin, mais les températures ne redescendaient pas. Heureusement qu’il y avait de la climatisation à PETROIL. Harry détestait la climatisation ; c’était polluant et cela lui donnait mal à la gorge ; mais il transpirait déjà suffisamment dans les transports, dans la rue et dans son appartement.

 

Harry aurait dû ouvrir la page de son blog, répondre à des commentaires, essayer de donner des conseils à quelques personnes, peut-être réfléchir à son prochain sujet, comme presque tous les soirs, mais il se sentait épuisé. La journée avait été longue, et rude.

 

Harry ferma les yeux, laissant ses membres se détendre, et s’endormit comme cela, sans s’en rendre compte. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en sueur, la bouche sèche et pâteuse. Il se redressa, enleva son tee-shirt, et chercha son téléphone à tâtons pour regarder l’heure. Il avait plusieurs notifications ; un SMS de Niall qui lui proposait d’aller à la piscine le lendemain ; sur What’s App, quelques plaisanteries dans le groupe qu’il avait avec ses amis, et un message d’un numéro inconnu.

 

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s’est passé aujourd’hui ._

 

Harry comprit immédiatement de qui il s’agissait, rien qu’à l’espace entre le dernier mot de la phrase et le point, et il émit un grognement avant d’enfouir son visage dans sa couette, son vieil – mais vaillant - iPhone 4s toujours en main.

 

Louis avait donc toujours son numéro ? Harry avait effacé le sien quelque temps après leur rupture, pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le recontacter. Avant de prendre cette précaution, il lui avait envoyé quelques messages désespérés et incohérents alors qu’il était ivre, que Louis avait eu la délicatesse (ou la lâcheté) de ne pas relever. Se débarrasser du numéro ne servait pas à grand-chose, puisque Harry le connaissait par cœur, mais c’était symbolique. De toute façon, Louis en avait visiblement changé entre temps, puisqu’il ne reconnaissait pas celui qui s’affichait sur son écran.

 

Harry se sentit profondément agacé. C’était déjà difficile d’expulser Louis de sa tête, puisqu’il le voyait presque tous les jours devant son travail depuis trois semaines, lorsqu’il sortait déjeuner, lorsqu’il quittait les bureaux. Et maintenant, il se permettait de lui écrire ? Louis s’imposait de nouveau dans sa vie, et Harry n’avait rien demandé. Il pouvait garder ses excuses qui ne rimaient à rien, qui partaient du principe que Harry avait été affecté par l’incident, qu’il se préoccupait de son mouvement d’activistes stupide, de ce qu’ils pensaient de lui, de ce que Louis pensait de lui. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Harry s’en fichait. Il s’en fichait. Il devrait ignorer le message, le supprimer, et se mettre au lit. Mais évidemment, dès que Louis était impliqué, sa rationalité et sa sagesse avaient tendance à prendre la poudre d’escampette.

 

Il ramena son téléphone près de son visage et tapa rageusement une réponse.

 

_Je t’emmerde._

 

Clair, net, précis, final. Harry se leva et s’extirpa du jean noir qu’il portait au travail, restant en boxer pour s’allonger de nouveau dans son lit, bien décidé à se reposer. Son téléphone vibra.

 

-Je rêve ? s’exclama Harry.

 

Louis n’avait visiblement pas saisi que sa réponse n’invitait pas à engager une conversation. _Ne fais pas comme si tu n’avais pas espéré qu’il rebondisse_ , s’esclaffa la partie sombre de son esprit. L’énervement de Harry monta d’un cran. Il n’était pas de mauvaise foi. Il ne voulait pas parler à Louis. Pour de vrai.

 

_OK, je méritais ça ..._

 

En effet. Voilà un point sur lequel ils pouvaient tomber d’accord. Louis méritait cent fois de se faire envoyer au diable. Mais il ne s’arrêta pas là.

 

_Ça n’excuse pas leur comportement, mais les autres étaient vraiment frustrés parce que la société n’a toujours eu aucune réaction, même après des semaines de protestation ._

 

Harry haussa les sourcils. Louis essayait-il vraiment de se justifier ? Ne trouvait-il pas cela déplacé, de défendre ses petits camarades ? A quoi s’attendait-il, à ce que Harry se montre compréhensif ? Qu’il l’absolve ? Il marchait sur la tête.

_Arrête d’essayer de te déculpabiliser. Je me fous de tes explications._

 

Louis insista.

 

_Je ne voulais pas que ça dérape . Et je suis désolé pour ce que t’a dit Stan . Ce sont les agissements au niveau de la direction de la compagnie que l’on dénonce, pas les employés . Je sais très bien que tu as besoin de ton travail et je respecte ça ._

 

C’était tellement condescendant. Harry avait envie de hurler.

 

_Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais plus rien de moi, Louis._

Louis ne rebondit pas, préférant parler d’autre chose.

_On va changer notre stratégie ... Je prépare quelque chose de gros ._

Harry avait presque l’impression qu’il s’était trompé de destinataire.

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?? Comme si ça m’intéressait !_

Louis arrêta de répondre. Comme s’il voulait garder son petit mystère. Non que Harry veuille en savoir plus, mais c’était… agaçant. Harry balança son téléphone sur la moquette à côté de son lit et rabattit le drap sur lui. Il n’avait toujours pas mis en marche le ventilateur et il mourait de chaud, le tissu collant déjà à sa peau, mais il avait besoin de s’enfouir dans un cocon rassurant. Il avait presque envie que quelqu’un le prenne dans ses bras. Il se rappela brusquement de toutes les nuits où il avait dormi avec Louis, le plus souvent chez les Tomlinson, parce que le lit était plus grand. Quand ils s’endormaient, Louis l’entourait de ses bras par derrière, même si Harry était beaucoup plus grand que lui, parce qu’il savait qu’il aimait se sentir protégé.

 

La main de Harry se crispa dans les draps, et il ferma ses paupières pour laisser le noir engloutir les souvenirs d’instants perdus.

 

Il rêva qu’il se tenait debout à l’entrée d’une jetée de planches blanches, et qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger, ses pieds comme fixés au sol. Louis était devant lui, et il marchait lentement, se dirigeant vers le bout de la jetée, s’éloignant inexorablement. Ce n’était qu’une silhouette de dos, qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Louis, à vrai dire, mais Harry savait que c’était lui. Harry restait immobile. Louis atteignait le bout de la jetée, et plongeait dans la mer. Il nageait droit devant lui, toujours à la même allure tranquille mais régulière, et Harry le regardait depuis la jetée, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’un point minuscule dans l’immensité de l’eau.

 

Harry se réveilla avec une érection et des larmes dans les yeux.

 

*

 

Cela avait toujours été une anecdote un peu étrange à raconter, mais Harry avait bien rencontré Louis dans les toilettes, peu après la rentrée. Il se lavait les mains pendant que Louis faisait son affaire aux urinoirs. Harry lui avait jeté un regard curieux, parce qu’il n’avait pas remarqué le garçon à l’école les années précédentes, et également parce qu’il aimait bien ses cheveux, qui avaient l’air très doux. Louis l’avait rejoint au lavabo, et il lui avait souri. Harry lui avait demandé s’il était nouveau, et Louis s’était lancé dans le récit de l’histoire de sa vie, lui expliquant qu’il avait déjà fréquenté cette école avant, mais qu’il venait de passer un an et demi aux Etats-Unis avec ses parents pour leur business, et qu’ils venaient de revenir en Angleterre. Louis avait un an de plus que Harry, mais il avait préféré retourner dans le niveau d’en-dessous, parce qu’il n’avait pas étudié très régulièrement quand il était de l’autre côté de l’Atlantique. C’était surprenant que ses parents ne l’aient pas envoyé dans une école privée, parce qu’ils étaient vraiment… riches. Son père avait hérité d’une compagnie aérienne plutôt lucrative, et sa mère était propriétaire de plusieurs casinos, dont deux à Las Vegas. Mais ils ne voulaient pas que leur fils ne fréquente que la haute société, apparemment. Ce qui était surprenant, aussi, c’était que Harry ait retenu tout cela de leur conversation, parce que tout ce que son cerveau avait semblé être capable d’assimiler sur le moment était plus de l’ordre de _« Il est si beau… Ses yeux sont si bleus… Son sourire si adorable… Il parle si bien… Je veux caresser son cou et embrasser ses doigts et tout le reste »._ Louis avait retrouvé quelques amis d’avant son voyage aux Etats-Unis, même s’ils étaient dans la classe supérieure, et il était si populaire qu’il avait immédiatement attiré une véritable cour d’une demi-douzaine d’élèves autour de lui. Mais il avait trouvé une place pour Harry dans sa vie. Peut-être parce que, comme Harry l’apprendrait plus tard, il avait eu le même genre de pensées énamourées que lui, en discutant dans ces toilettes. Cette année-là n’avait été qu’une longue agonie pour Harry, une année passée à tomber de plus en plus amoureux de Louis chaque jour, sans jamais oser lui avouer. Louis avait représenté sa classe au concours d’éloquence de l’école – il avait toujours aimé parler, ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, en fait, mais il le faisait avec un tel talent – et Harry, envoûté par sa voix, avait dû se retenir pour ne pas se lever au milieu de l’auditorium et déballer ses sentiments tout de suite et maintenant. A la fin de l’année, Harry était allé aux trois représentations de Grease que le club de théâtre donnait, et il avait passé les trois soirées à se liquéfier sur son siège, fasciné, tant Louis lui faisait de l’effet dans le rôle de Danny. A la fin du dernier spectacle, Harry avait pris son courage à deux mains, et il avait rejoint Louis dans les coulisses avec un gros bouquets de fleurs dans les bras, hésitant et rougissant. Louis avait posé le bouquet à ses pieds et avait saisi le visage de Harry dans ses mains pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

 

*

 

Le lundi suivant, il n’y avait personne devant PETROIL.

 

Harry n’était plus habitué au silence. Il guetta toute la matinée par la fenêtre, mais aucun manifestant ne fit son apparition. Il était surpris qu’ils aient abandonné ; il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec l’incident de vendredi, et avec le dernier message que lui avait envoyé Louis. Harry se doutait bien qu’ils n’avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, et que ce n’était que le calme avant la tempête.

 

Il ne s’était pas trompé.

 

-L’ambiance est vraiment tendue, aujourd’hui, fit remarquer Danielle, l’assistante du directeur.

 

Elle était venue voir Harry en boitillant après avoir fait tomber une pile de cartons sur son pied. Il était enflé, mais Harry était certain qu’il n’était pas cassé, ni foulé.

 

-Tendue ? releva Harry, son attention concentrée sur le pied de Danielle, qu’il tâtait avec précaution, debout à côté de la table d’examen.

 

-Oui… _Aie_ , grimaça la jeune femme. Je ne pensais pas que les gens seraient aussi affectés, mais apparemment, ça pose même problème au PDG.

 

-Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, fit Harry en relevant les yeux vers elle. Tu sais, je suis un peu un reclus, tout seul dans mon infirmerie, je n’ai pas vraiment de raisons d’en sortir.

 

Il plaisantait, mais c’était vrai. Il ne voyait pas grand monde pendant la journée, à part lorsqu’il allait dans la salle commune pour déjeuner. Il n’y croisait en général que quelques personnes, car la plupart des employés allaient à la cafétaria de l’entreprise, mais Harry avait encore le réflexe d’économiser de l’argent sur la nourriture, préférant s’acheter des sandwichs, lorsqu’il ne pouvait pas ramener des restes ou un casse-croûte de chez lui. Parfois, Danielle restait avec lui, mais elle était pratiquement la seule.

 

-Tu n’as pas vu l’Observer d’hier ? s’étonna Danielle.

 

-L’Observer ? Le journal ? Euh, non, je ne suis pas vraiment sorti, ni rien, hier... Pourquoi ?

 

-Il parle de PETROIL. Je te l’apporterai tout à l’heure. Le mieux c’est que tu le lises carrément.

 

-Mais tu ne veux même pas me dire de quoi il s’agit ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Danielle grimaça.

 

-C’est juste que… Je ne veux pas vraiment répandre ces histoires, répondit-elle en baissant la voix. Je tiens un minimum à mon travail.

 

-C’est si grave que ça ?

 

Danielle soupira.

 

-Ne le répète à personne, d’accord ?

 

-Je serai muet comme une tombe, promit Harry.

 

Il aimait vraiment bien Danielle, qui était jeune, dynamique, chaleureuse, classe mais naturelle, et qui l’avait toujours traité avec respect – contrairement à d’autres, comme Ben. Il ferait toujours attention à ne pas lui causer d’ennuis.

 

-Le directeur a passé un quart d’heure à se faire hurler dessus au téléphone par quelqu’un de plus haut placé, chuchota Danielle. Ils sont furieux, dans les hautes sphères. Le big boss… La situation leur échappe. Apparemment, l’impact négatif sur les actions est préoccupant, alors que les profits sont déjà affectés par la baisse du cours du pétrole… Ça fait un moment que les comptes de l’entreprise ne sont plus au beau fixe.  

 

-Vraiment ?

 

Harry ne se doutait pas du tout que PETROIL rencontrait des difficultés financières.

 

-Et après, M. Wootton a reçu un mail qui disait juste : _on va s’en occuper_ , poursuivit Danielle. Ça fait un peu flipper, pas vrai ?

 

Elle se redressa et rassembla ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval, toujours assise sur la table d’examen.

 

-Je le sais parce qu’il l’a lu à haute voix et que la porte entre nos bureaux était ouverte.

 

-Ça sonne… sérieux, commenta Harry, troublé.

 

Harry n’avait toujours pas assez d’éléments pour saisir ce qui se passait, mais les hauts pontes semblaient alarmés, ce qui n’était jamais une bonne nouvelle. Il fixa une poche de glace sur le pied de Danielle, lui ordonnant de revenir la voir dans l’après-midi pour qu’il puisse voir comment la blessure avait évolué. Elle suivit ses instructions à la lettre, et réapparut en clopinant à l’entrée de l’infirmerie quelques heures plus tard. En partant, elle déposa un journal sur le bureau, en lui jetant un petit regard complice.

 

Harry referma la porte de l’infirmerie derrière elle, et saisit l’exemplaire de The Observer. Son cœur bondit lorsqu’il posa son regard dessus.

 

Louis était en couverture.

 

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, fixant la photographie de son ex petit ami en une de l’un des journaux les plus populaires d’Angleterre. C’était une photo particulièrement réussie. Louis regardait droit vers l’objectif, les yeux vifs et déterminés, les traits de son visage mis en valeur par la luminosité.

 

 _« Les compagnies pétrolières sont les plus grands criminels de la planète »,_ clamait la phrase d’accroche sur la couverture. Et, en lettres plus petites, juste en-dessous : _Louis Tomlinson dénonce les coulisses de l’exploitation des hydrocarbures, emblématique d’une jeune génération de plus en plus concernée par les enjeux écologiques._

 

                                  

 

C’était sûr qu’une photo pareille donnait envie d’en savoir plus sur Louis Tomlinson, et éventuellement sur ce qu’il défendait exactement. Elle donnait envie de récupérer son numéro de téléphone, aussi, et de lui sucer la queue. Ce qui n’était sans doute pas le but de l’article, mais cela semblait important à Harry de le faire remarquer. D’ailleurs, les éditeurs du journal avaient dû en arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui, parce qu’il y avait plusieurs autres photos de Louis à l’intérieur. Il était renversant sur toutes. Harry dut se forcer d’arrêter de les contempler au bout de longues secondes.

 

       

 

C’était vraiment une stratégie à double tranchant. Les photos attiraient définitivement l’attention, mais en même temps, elles constituaient une distraction pour le lecteur, qui oubliait complètement qu’il y avait du texte à lire à côté, trop absorbé par le magnétisme de Louis. D’accord, peut-être pas tous les lecteurs, mais c’était le cas de Harry, et il comptait, quand même. Il venait de se rappeler qu’il s’agissait d’une interview, et pas de cinq pages de photoshoot. Une interview qui incriminait l’entreprise dans laquelle il travaillait.

 

 _« PETROIL assassine tout un pays dans l’indifférence générale »_ était l’une des citations que le journal avait choisi de mettre en évidence.

 

Harry passa une main lasse sur son visage.

 

-Louis… Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? soupira-t-il.

 

Louis avait probablement fait jouer ses contacts de fils de millionnaires pour obtenir de l’Observer qu’il publie un article sur lui, mais Harry devait admettre qu’il avait aussi suffisamment de charisme et de prestance pour parvenir à les convaincre sans aucun appui. Louis était certes un étudiant inconnu, mais il était intelligent, attirant, promis à un brillant avenir, il s’exprimait exceptionnellement bien, et il avait des révélations provocatrices sur une des plus grosses compagnies pétrolières du pays. C’était plutôt vendeur. Harry n’était pas un expert en communication, mais le journal cherchait probablement à faire de Louis le symbole glamour d’il ne savait trop quelle lutte sociale.

 

C’était courageux de la part de Louis. De s’afficher à visage découvert dans les médias pour parler de ce qui lui semblait être juste. Harry était dans une position délicate par rapport à l’affaire avec PETROIL, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer et d’approuver son attitude. Il avait dit à Louis à plusieurs reprises qu’il avait envie de s’investir dans des causes qui lui tenaient à cœur, sans qu’il ne réagisse avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme. Trois ans auparavant, Louis voulait devenir avocat surtout parce que cela paraissait plus raisonnable et stable que de devenir acteur. Il avait des convictions, mais timides, encore. Harry avait toujours su qu’il avait un potentiel de défenseur la veuve et de l’orphelin, cependant ; il avait attendu patiemment que son cheminement personnel l’y amène, le regardant s’émouvoir de plus en plus du sort des victimes qu’il rencontrait au tribunal lors de ses stages, regardant sa générosité naturelle s’étendre à tous les aspects de sa vie. Mais lorsqu’ils s’étaient séparés, Harry avait cru qu’il s’était trompé ; que Louis avait laissé son égoïsme et sa superficialité l’emporter ; qu’il était devenu comme tant d’autres étudiants en droit, motivés par la promesse de bons salaires et par la recherche du pouvoir et de la notoriété. Peut-être parce que c’était trop dur de regarder en face les autres raisons pour lesquelles Louis pourrait avoir arrêté de l’aimer. Harry l’avait diabolisé, et, pour amortir son chagrin, il s’était persuadé qu’il valait mieux que lui, que lui avait une vocation véritablement altruiste, et qu’il allait la réaliser. Résultat, aujourd’hui, Harry ne consacrait du temps aux autres que lorsqu’il n’avait rien de mieux à faire, et Louis était devenu un militant. Et Harry n’avait pas même pu être là pour le regarder évoluer dans cette direction, pour le soutenir. Ils se trouvaient même dans des camps opposés, incapables de s’entendre sur un débat qui aurait pu les réunir. Cela lui brisait encore plus le cœur que de considérer son propre échec, bizarrement.

 

Dans l’Observer, Louis ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il dénonçait ouvertement PETROIL. La moitié de l’article était consacré à la compagnie, après une brève présentation de Louis et de l’action devant leurs bureaux.

 

_Lorsque je demande à Tomlinson ce qui se passe exactement avec PETROIL au Guatemala, il se redresse, pose les coudes sur la table et prend une inspiration. Il connait visiblement son sujet ; son débit de parole est mesuré mais confiant, sa voix donne envie de l’écouter pendant des heures, et il ne me quitte pas des yeux._

 

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Jusqu’ici, tout ce qu’il avait appris, c’était que le journaliste craquait sur Louis. C’était agaçant.

_« Les rapports sur la situation au Guatemala sont accablants », assène Tomlinson. « Pour faire simple, PETROIL est une entreprise franco-britannique spécialisée dans le rachat de puits de pétrole matures, souvent dans des zones écologiques sensibles. PETROIL a commencé ses activités au Guatemala en 2001, et le contrat devait prendre fin en 2010. Or, il a été renouvelé en 2011 pour quinze ans, de façon complètement illégale. » Tomlinson s’anime alors qu’il poursuit son explication, et l’indignation imprègne son discours, qui sonne à la fois appris par cœur et agréablement spontané. « La concession se trouve dans le parc de la Laguna Del Tigre. C’est une zone naturelle protégée, reconnue comme telle depuis 1989. Mais le Conseil National des Zones Protégées n’a été consulté qu’après la signature du contrat avec PETROIL ! Ils ont émis un avis négatif, mais ça ne servait plus à rien. Le pire, c’est que le contrat n’a pas simplement été prolongé, il a conduit à un élargissement de l’exploitation. PETROIL a déjà ouvert deux nouveaux puits, sur les quatre prévus. » L’enjeu est-il surtout écologique, alors ? « C’est un point majeur. L’exploitation et la production d’hydrocarbures dans cette zone est un véritable cauchemar pour l’environnement. On assiste à une forte déforestation, à une pollution de l’air, de l’eau, du sol, à cause des déversements et des émissions d’oxyde d’azote et de souffre, qui ont un impact terrible sur la faune et sur la santé des habitants. Et on ne sait même pas jusqu’où ça va, puisque l’entreprise n’a jamais publié les études qu’elle prétend avoir réalisé sur l’impact socio-environnemental de ses activités. Mais ça va plus loin que ça. » Il explique que les agissements de la compagnie sont symptomatiques d’un véritable coup d’Etat. « Les populations qui vivent aux alentours n’ont été ni informées ni consultées sur l’expansion du projet. Plusieurs ministres, plusieurs députés, une cinquantaine d’organisations, des communautés locales, tous appuyés par des avocats, dont l’une de mes connaissances, se sont vigoureusement opposés à l’accord de 2011, mais le renouvellement du contrat s’est fait par décret présidentiel. C’est tout simplement un acte de dictature. Dans la région, l’entreprise a financé une augmentation des effectifs militaires, qui entravent la vie des habitants, avec des violations du droit à la libre circulation des personnes, du droit au travail, à la santé, à la liberté de réunion. Plus grave, ces groupes armés exercent des menaces et des pressions sur les communautés dans le parc naturel. Certaines se font expulser, sans avoir aucun recours pour se protéger. » Il décrit également les effets négatifs sur le Guatemala tout entier, l’Etat étant forcé de rembourser une partie des investissements de PETROIL, ce qui lui coûte plus que ce que rapportent les royalties de la concession. Tomlinson mentionne aussi l’utilisation gratuite des ressources, comme l’eau, par l’entreprise, la perte liée à la destruction d’une partie de ces ressources, le délaissement de la région par l’Etat, les promesses non-tenues de PETROIL concernant le développement, l’éducation, la santé. « PETROIL assassine tout un pays dans l’indifférence générale », lâche-t-il en guise de conclusion. Et la compagnie franco-britannique ne sévit pas qu’au Guatemala, comme je l’ai appris en menant ma propre enquête. Tomlinson paraît heureux de m’entendre aborder ce point.  « En effet. Plusieurs associations de défense des droits de l’homme ont accusé PETROIL d’évasion fiscale en Équateur, de pollution en République Démocratique du Congo, de financement de groupes paramilitaires en Colombie, de violations des droits des populations autochtones au Pérou… Je suis sûr qu’en creusant encore, la liste de leurs crimes s’allongerait. »_

 

Harry releva les yeux de l’Observer, se sentant terriblement mal à l’aise. Il se rappelait toujours très bien du tract que lui avait donné Perrie, le contenu comme imprimé derrière ses rétines, mais il n’avait pas fait de recherches supplémentaires, décidé à ne pas offrir une victoire à Louis, à ne pas se laisser perturber, à ne pas y croire. C’était plus facile, forcément. Mais tout ce que décrivait Louis dans cet article… Cela ne pouvait pas être que des mensonges. C’était trop détaillé, trop précis. Personne n’allait raconter une histoire pareille montée de toutes pièces en couverture de l’Observer. Pas Louis, en tout cas.  

 

_Tomlinson n’hésite pas à saisir l’opportunité pour critiquer l’exploitation du pétrole de façon plus générale. « Je trouve ces exactions d’autant plus révoltantes qu’elles représentent les sursauts désespérés d’une industrie à l’agonie. PETROIL n’est qu’un exemple qui nous permet de concentrer notre action, mais c’est un problème global. On doit prendre acte du fait que le pétrole soit dépassé. Le pétrole est dangereux, dévastateur, le pétrole s’épuise. Pourquoi investit-on toujours de l’argent dans le pétrole ? » Je lui fais remarquer que c’est toujours un pilier de l’économie mondiale. « Et vous pensez que c’est une bonne chose ? » rebondit-il. Je hausse les épaules. Je ne suis pas celui censé exprimer un avis ici. Tomlinson me lance un regard pénétrant._

 

Harry eut un ricanement involontaire. Un regard pénétrant ? Sérieusement ?

 

_« Personnellement, je trouve que c’est une honte. Ecologiquement, c’est une aberration, que l’on ferme les yeux sur l’émission des gaz à effet de serre, et sur les destructions environnementales, notamment marines – les marées noires n’étant que la partie visible de l’iceberg. Economiquement, c’est également absurde. La consommation mondiale de pétrole est trois fois supérieure aux ressources que l'on découvre, et les quatre cinquièmes du pétrole consommé aujourd'hui proviennent de gisements découverts avant 1970. C’est la fin de nos réserves. On devrait s’activer pour réduire notre dépendance, et pour développer des sources d’énergie alternatives, parce qu’on court droit vers la plus grosse crise économique de notre histoire, et sans doute vers une nouvelle guerre mondiale. » Difficile de contredire Tomlinson là-dessus._

 

Harry sauta quelques paragraphes pour arriver à la fin de l’article, dont la lecture l’avait étrangement drainé.

 

_Tomlinson confie que ses soutiens et lui ne comptent pas relâcher la pression sur PETROIL. Il espère cependant que la publication de l’article aura suffisamment de retentissement, et que l’entreprise acceptera au moins d’entendre leurs reproches. Je lui demande s’ils vont continuer à manifester devant le siège londonien. « Probablement », acquiesce-t-il. Je ne peux m’empêcher de noter la quantité de temps qu’il consacre à cette lutte. N’a-t-il pas d’autres obligations ? Et ses amis, que font-ils ? « Beaucoup sont étudiants, et les cours de droit n’ont pas encore repris. Quant à moi, j’ai pris une année de césure avant d’effectuer mon stage. » Tomlinson vient de passer son BPTC [NDLR : Bar Professional Training Course], il en a fini avec l’université. Le stage qu’il mentionne, appelé le ‘pupillage’, c’est la dernière étape - très sélective - de sa formation de ‘barrister’ [NDLR : un avocat qui plaide lors des audiences au tribunal, par opposition à un ‘solicitor’ qui fournit des conseils juridiques]. Ce n’est pas courant de prendre une pause entre la fin de ses études et ce stage ; c’est même risqué. Pourquoi Tomlinson a-t-il fait ce choix ? Est-ce que c’est pour mieux s’investir dans la cause écologiste ? « C’est personnel », dit-il après un silence. « Et on n’est pas vraiment là pour parler de ma vie personnelle. » C’est de bonne guerre._

 

Harry sentait que le journaliste avait eu envie d’écrire « dommage ». Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi Louis avait pris une année sabbatique. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Harry ne le connaissait plus vraiment, après tout.

 

Il reposa doucement le journal sur son bureau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. D’après ce que Danielle avait sous-entendu, le conseil d’administration de PETROIL avait été ébranlé par ce rebondissement. Et Harry n’était pas sûr que la réaction de l’entreprise serait celle que Louis espérait. Il avait du mal à imaginer une puissante compagnie pétrolière s’excuser pour ses exactions, et stopper l’exploitation de puits lucratifs, parce que quelques énergumènes se préoccupaient des habitants et de la forêt du Guatemala. Si les dirigeants de PETROIL étaient en effet coupables de tout ce qui était écrit dans cet article, les considérations éthiques regardant leurs activités devaient être le cadeau de leurs soucis. Ils semblaient avoir peu de scrupules et de respect moral lorsqu’il s’agissait d’arriver à leurs fins. _Et maintenant, Louis est en première ligne_ , pensa Harry, avec une pointe d’inquiétude. Le mieux pour lui et ses amis serait sans doute que PETROIL ignore cet article, même si c’était une déception. C’était ce que Harry aurait fait à la place de la société. Mais il sentait qu’ils avaient probablement déclenché quelque chose qui les dépassait.

 

Il n’avait pas encore bien réalisé la résonance de l’article avant que Niall ne lui envoie un message le mentionnant.

 

_C’est bien ton Louis en couv de l’Observer ?? Il parle de l’entreprise où tu bosses ?? Tu ne m’avais même pas dit wtf j’ai besoin d’explications !_

 

Mais cela ne le percuta vraiment que lorsqu’il rentra à son appartement le soir et que sa mère lui brandit un numéro de l’Observer sous le nez dès qu’il mit un pied dans l’entrée.

 

-Tu étais au courant ?

 

Harry soupira et se pencha pour retirer ses bottines.

 

-Au courant de quoi ? De la publication de l’article ? De l’histoire avec PETROIL ? Ou…

 

_De l’implication de Louis._

 

-Je ne sais pas, de tout. L’article dit que ça fait plus de trois semaines que des manifestants viennent perturber les bureaux de l’entreprise à Londres. Bureaux dans lesquels tu travailles ! Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas remarqué.

 

-Non, j’ai définitivement remarqué, marmonna Harry. 

 

-Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ? fit Anne, l’air perturbé. Ça doit être l’enfer de bosser dans ces conditions !

 

-Je… Je ne pensais pas que ça durerait. Ça ne semblait pas important.

 

-Pas important ? Est-ce que tu as vu ce journal ?

 

-Oui, Maman, je l’ai même lu, OK ? s’écria Harry. Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

 

Sa mère croisa les bras.

 

-Est-ce que tu as parlé à Louis ?

 

Son nom sonnait tellement naturel dans sa bouche. On voyait qu’elle l’avait prononcé des centaines de fois auparavant. Harry détestait la façon dont Louis se creusait facilement de nouveau une place dans leur quotidien et dans leur famille, même indirectement.

 

-Pas vraiment, murmura Harry.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m’as pas parlé de cette affaire ?

 

-Arrête d’agir comme si Louis était la seule raison envisageable pour que j’omette de te confier certains détails de ma vie…

 

-Excuse-moi, Harry, mais jusqu’il y a trois ans j’avais un fils totalement ouvert et honnête avec moi, puis tu as arrêté de parler, et tu as fait une dépression, déclara Anne alors que Harry passait devant elle dans le couloir. Donc oui, je suis alarmée par ton silence.

 

-Je vais dans ma chambre ! lança-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

 

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours éviter les discussions de cette manière, jeune homme, répliqua sa mère.

 

Harry referma simplement sa porte derrière lui, décidé à ignorer aussi les messages de Niall.

 

Au dîner, Anne aborda de nouveau le sujet, alors que Harry avalait de petites gorgées de son bol de soupe, sans trop d’appétit.

 

-Je suis inquiète pour toi, dit-elle en cherchant son regard.

 

- _Maman_. Je vais-

 

-Je sais que tu vas bien. Mais ce remue-ménage me préoccupe. Et si les manifestations dégénéraient ? Tu pourrais être pris à parti par ces activistes…

 

Harry se rappela de l’angoisse qui l’avait saisi devant l’hostilité de la bande de Louis, et de sa dispute avec Stanley. Il choisit de ne pas raconter cela à sa mère.  

 

-Ils ne sont pas violents. Ils sont juste… là. Et ils font beaucoup du bruit. C’est pénible, mais ce n’est pas dangereux.

 

Un pli demeura sur le front d’Anne.

 

-Et si la compagnie fermait boutique à cause du scandale ? Tu pourrais perdre ton travail.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Ça me paraît peu probable qu’une grosse entreprise pétrolière coule à cause de quelques personnes mécontentes de leurs activités au Guatemala.

 

-Mais le journal…

 

-Tout le monde aura oublié dans deux jours, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ils vont sans doute contre-attaquer. Publier un communiqué pour démonter les accusations, attaquer pour diffamation, ou quelque chose comme ça.

 

Anne se tut quelques instants.

 

-En tout cas…

 

Elle s’interrompit.

 

-C’est terrible, ce que raconte Louis sur PETROIL dans l’Observer, si c’est vrai, acheva-t-elle.

 

Harry hocha vaguement la tête.

 

-Tu avais déjà entendu parler d’agissements pareils depuis que tu y travailles ?

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-J’imagine que ce ne sont pas des choses qui se discutent entre employés à la pause café, marmonna Anne. Ça fait réfléchir, quand même.

 

-Je suppose.

 

Harry repoussa sa soupe. Il avait l’estomac noué, maintenant. Son inconfort devait se lire sur son visage. Il savait que sa mère pouvait deviner qu’il était affecté.

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé de continuer à travailler pour eux, tenta Anne.  

 

-Tu sais très bien que si, fit Harry d’un ton sec.

 

Anne eut un soupir.

 

-C’est vrai que ça serait dur de trouver un autre poste d’infirmier aussi bien payé.

 

-Je pense que ça serait même impossible.

 

-Mais… L’argent n’est pas la seule chose qui compte.

 

Harry s’étouffa avec le verre d’eau qu’il avait porté à sa bouche.

 

-Tu oses me dire ça ?

 

-Harry…

 

-On commence enfin à s’en sortir, ce n’est pas le moment de finir au chômage !

 

-Tu ne resterais pas au chômage très longtemps. Tu trouverais facilement une place dans un hôpital.

 

-Où je serais payé une misère pour travailler plus d’heures.

 

-Mais tu ferais ce que tu aimes vraiment ! Encore une fois, l’argent n’est pas tout. Tu es toujours obsédé par les questions d’argent.

 

Harry avait des raisons de l’être, tout de même.

 

-Tu dis ça alors que-

 

Sa mère le coupa.

 

-Oui, Harry, je dis ça alors qu’on a tout perdu, qu’on a connu une situation de pauvreté, qu’on vit dans un logement à peine salubre, que j’ai passé trois ans à travailler tout le temps pour rembourser des dettes que je n’avais pas contractées, qu’on ne s’est pas offert de cadeaux de Noël deux ans de suite, asséna-t-elle. Mais je le dis quand même. Il n’y a pas que l’argent dans la vie.

 

Elle saisit la main de Harry par-dessus la table.

 

-J’ai été heureuse même quand nos comptes étaient au plus bas. Je n’avais pas pu m’acheter une nouvelle robe pour la cérémonie, mais Dieu sait combien j’étais heureuse de te voir recevoir ton diplôme de King’s College.

 

Harry sentit des larmes lui picoter le coin de l’œil.

 

-C’est à cause des frais de King’s que tu ne pouvais jamais t’acheter de nouvelles affaires.

 

-Et je m’en fichais, Harry. Ce n’était rien comparé à la fierté et à la joie que ta réussite scolaire représentait pour moi.

 

-Je n’arrive pas à penser comme ça, fit Harry d’une voix chevrotante. J’ai peur… Je veux construire une situation financière stable par moi-même, je veux être indépendant. Je veux économiser, peut-être pour quand j’aurai des enfants, pour que ça ne recommence jamais…

 

 _Pour ne pas vivre la même chose que toi_ , pensa-t-il en regardant sa mère, qui avait eu un mari qui ramenait la majeure partie des revenus à la maison et qui avait tout partagé avec elle, mais qui l’avait laissée sans rien. Il aimait sa mère, mais il ne voulait pas être comme elle.

 

-Je veux être à l’abri du besoin. C’est primordial pour moi.

 

-Et je comprends parfaitement, mon chéri. C’est un raisonnement sage. Mais ne laisse pas la préoccupation financière guider tous tes pas. Tu es trop jeune… Et tu as déjà trop souffert à cause de ça. Plus que tu ne le crois.

 

*

 

Pendant les deux premières années de leur relation, les questions d’argent ne s’étaient jamais interposées entre Harry et Louis. Certes, Louis avait beaucoup d’argent, et Harry franchement moins, mais il n’y avait pas de vrai fossé social entre eux. Depuis le mariage de sa mère avec Robin, dont le commerce marchait bien, Harry pouvait même être considéré comme aisé. Il pouvait inviter Louis au restaurant et à la fête foraine, il pouvait participer à part égale aux frais de leurs vacances, il s’habillait dans de bonnes marques, même s’il ne se promenait pas en sweat-shirt Gucci comme Louis, il savait adopter les manières de la haute société lorsqu’il allait à un dîner chez les Tomlinson, qui l’appréciaient et le faisaient se sentir à l’aise. Jusqu’au bout, même lorsque les choses dégénéraient entre Louis et lui, ils l’avaient traité avec gentillesse, d’ailleurs.

 

Quand Louis était rentré à Queen Mary, son cercle avait changé, par rapport à ses camarades d’école. Il avait commencé à fréquenter des étudiants pour le moins bourgeois, certains franchement arrogants et méprisants. C’était comme un club des millionnaires informel. La tradition attendait de Louis qu’il l’intègre ; il avait été approché par des membres, et il l’avait rejoint, parce qu’il voulait se donner toutes les chances de réussite pour ses études. Et c’était là que les différences avaient commencé à apparaître avec Harry. Il avait commencé à avoir des discussions énervées avec des amis de Louis, qui avaient le don pour lui faire sentir qu’il n’était pas à sa place, lorsqu’il se joignait à eux pour un dîner ou une sortie dans un bar. Il ne s’entendait pratiquement sur rien avec eux. Ils n’avaient pas les mêmes goûts. Ils n’avaient pas les mêmes opinions politiques. Lorsque Harry était devenu végétarien, ils n’avaient pas exactement été réceptifs. Heureusement, Louis le défendait toujours, et insistait pour qu’il ignore les remarques, et continue de se joindre à eux s’il en avait envie. Mais cela n’allait pas plus loin ; Louis faisait également toujours attention à ne pas froisser ses nouvelles connaissances. Il voulait s’intégrer. Il voulait être bien considéré par le gratin des futurs avocats. Harry comprenait, même s’il aurait préféré que Louis envoie balader franchement certaines personnes, et choisisse mieux ses fréquentations. Louis lui avait expliqué que ces connexions étaient cruciales dans le milieu compétitif du droit. Il avait dit que s’il voulait obtenir de bons stages, il était obligé de bien s’entendre – même simplement en apparence - avec ces gens, qui seraient ainsi plus enclins à lui rendre service. Il présentait cela comme du calcul, des amitiés intéressées. Alors Harry avait accepté de s’effacer un peu, de ne pas trop protester, parce qu’il savait à quel point Louis avait sa carrière à cœur. Il lui faisait également confiance pour ne pas devenir comme ces gens insupportables. Ils avaient maintenu cet équilibre précaire pendant la majeure partie de leur première année à l’université.

 

Puis Robin était mort, et tout avait mal tourné. Harry avait pleuré la disparition de celui qui lui avait tenu lieu de père plusieurs jours dans les bras de Louis ; Louis avait essuyé ses larmes, avait embrassé ses doigts, avait chuchoté des mots réconfortants, l’avait serré contre lui. Harry avait cru que c’était cela, la partie difficile, la perte de Robin, et qu’il finirait par surmonter son deuil grâce à sa famille, ses amis, et son amoureux. Mais le pire était à venir, finalement : leur ruine financière. A peine une semaine après la disparition de Robin, ils découvraient les multiples dettes qu’il avait contractées, et sa société – qui était aussi au nom d’Anne - subissait une liquidation judiciaire qui les laissait complètement démunis.

 

Soudainement, Harry se retrouva réellement pauvre, tandis que Louis était toujours très riche. Petit à petit, mais assez rapidement, cela commença à peser. S’ils voulaient sortir, même si ce n’était que pour aller prendre un café, Louis était obligé de tout payer pour Harry, qui en était très embarrassé. Lorsqu’ils n’étaient rien que tous les deux, ils s’arrangeaient pour faire des activités gratuites, comme des promenades dans les parcs londoniens ou des après-midis à cuisiner chez Louis. C’était plus problématique pour leur vie sociale. Harry n’avait pas raconté sa situation à toutes les personnes qu’il connaissait. C’était trop personnel, trop dégradant, aussi. La plupart des gens étaient assez délicats pour ne pas relever que Louis payait l’addition de Harry à chaque fois, mais ce n’était pas le cas de tous ceux qu’il fréquentait à Queen Mary. Le club des millionnaires ne l’avait pas épargné. Ils s’étaient contentés de petites remarques acides, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux accuse Harry, en plaisantant plus ou moins – plutôt plus que moins, d’être avec Louis pour son argent et de révéler enfin son vrai visage. Les relents d’homophobie dans son discours étaient particulièrement nauséabonds. Harry avait failli lui sauter à la gorge, déversant sur lui un flot d’insultes retenues depuis trop longtemps, ne cherchant pas à retenir sa rage. Il savait que ce jour-là, Louis avait eu honte de lui. Il avait eu honte d’être associé à lui. Il avait été gêné de devoir prendre son parti, de chercher à l’excuser auprès de son cercle, même si la réaction de Harry était justifiée. Et cela n’avait pas été la seule fois. Harry n’était plus de bonne compagnie ; il était souvent amer et préoccupé, sur la défensive, et sa garde-robe n’était plus très fraîche, attirant des haussements de sourcils dans les lieux plutôt élégants. Et il refusait absolument que Louis lui prête de l’argent. Aux yeux de Harry, il dépensait déjà beaucoup trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pas se faire entretenir. Il avait la nausée en pensant au genre d’image qu’il renvoyait aux gens, en étant ce garçon à l’air paumé, avec un jean troué, au bras de quelqu’un comme Louis. Mais Louis saisissait la moindre occasion pour lui offrir des cadeaux, pour remplacer une pièce de sa garde-robe. Il venait déjeuner avec lui tous les midis – d’un repas qu’il payait, évidemment - parce qu’il savait que lorsqu’il n’était pas là, Harry ne mangeait pas ; qu’il économisait le moindre centime, rongé par la culpabilité d’être une telle charge pour sa famille.

 

Puis, il y avait eu l’histoire de l’appartement. Harry et Louis avaient prévu d’emménager ensemble au début de leur deuxième année d’université. Ils avaient déjà repéré un appartement qui leur plaisait, ils avaient discuté avec la propriétaire, avant que la situation de Harry ne change. Le loyer était plutôt élevé, mais partagé en deux, cela aurait fait une somme raisonnable à sortir chaque mois. Sauf que Harry n’avait absolument plus les moyens de payer sa part. Il n’avait plus les moyens de payer n’importe quelle part de n’importe quel loyer. Il avait dû dire à Louis qu’il ne pourrait pas s’installer avec lui. Il avait prétexté vouloir rester à la maison pour soutenir sa mère et sa sœur, mais Harry et Louis savaient tous les deux que l’argent était la véritable raison de son recul. Louis l’avait supplié d’emménager avec lui quand même, l’avait supplié de le laisser payer tout le loyer. Harry avait refusé, encore et encore. C’était trop. Il était trop fier pour accepter cela. C’était impossible. Il avait dit qu’ils verraient dans quelques années. Il était devenu cassant dès que Louis abordait le sujet, lui hurlant qu’il n’avait qu’à se trouver un appartement pour lui tout seul ; que lui n’était même plus sûr de vouloir vivre avec lui, de toute façon. Louis avait arrêté d’en parler. La distance entre eux s’était agrandie. Puis la situation financière de la famille de Harry s’était encore aggravée.

 

Puis Louis avait dit qu’ils se rendaient mutuellement trop malheureux, qu’il ne pouvait plus le supporter, et il l’avait quitté.

 

*

 

Deux jours plus tard, les manifestants revinrent se poster devant PETROIL. Cette fois, il y avait une journaliste avec eux. D’après ce que Harry pouvait voir par la fenêtre, elle prenait surtout des photos de Louis.

 

Apparemment, son numéro de l’Observer se trouvait être l’un des plus vendus dans toute l’histoire du journal.

 

Harry avait entendu deux collègues de la branche développement le chuchoter dans le couloir. Tout le monde en parlait, à PETROIL. Tout le monde se plaignait de Louis Tomlinson et de sa bande d’étudiants qui leur compliquaient la vie. Mais personne ne critiquait vraiment l’entreprise. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s’était vaguement imaginé que certains auraient la possibilité ou le courage de faire ce que lui ne pouvait pas faire, et qu’il y aurait des démissions. Mais si les gens avaient été choqués par les agissements de leur employeur, ils ne le montraient pas. Et du côté de la direction, c’était le silence radio. Pas un mot. Pas un communiqué. C’était surprenant.

 

Harry prit encore du retard dans son travail et renversa deux boîtes de pansement lorsque la voix de Louis résonna de nouveau dans le mégaphone.

 

Le soir, il alla noyer ses tracas dans l’alcool avec Niall et Liam au Edinboro Castle, dans Camden. Il n’avait pas bu tant que cela, puisqu’il devait quand même rentrer chez lui sain et sauf et retourner au travail le lendemain, mais il était assez imbibé pour que ses pas dévient après qu’il eut quitté ses amis. Il ne réalisa où il allait qu’une fois qu’il fut arrivé à l’entrée de la rue.

 

Son cœur se serra. La nostalgie le saisit à la gorge ; aux tripes. Il était venu là où Louis et lui auraient dû habiter. A l’endroit qu’il avait déjà commencé à appeler son foyer, trois ans auparavant, où il aurait dû se réveiller tous les jours dans les bras de la personne qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Louis et lui étaient tellement excités à l’idée de vivre ensemble. Sa mère avait raison, ils en parlaient tout le temps. Harry avait déjà repéré des éléments de décoration, visualisait très bien comment ils organiseraient leurs meubles et leurs affaires dans le deux-pièces, pour en faire un cocon qui leur ressemblerait. Il avait hâte qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux. Ils arrivaient à avoir des moments tranquilles, surtout dans la maison de Louis, mais ce n’était pas pareil. Harry avait déjà calculé qu’ils pourraient rester là jusqu’à la fin des études de Louis, et qu’ensuite, ils pourraient penser à prendre quelque chose de plus grand. Parce que Harry pensait déjà au moment où ils fonderaient une famille.

 

Le fait que ce rêve d’emménager ensemble se délite jusqu’à mourir finalement avait probablement marqué le début de la fin pour leur relation.

 

Harry tourna les talons. Il devait arrêter. Il devait arrêter de se torturer avec des souvenirs, et commencer à vivre dans la réalité uniquement. Il devait laisser ces moments qu’il chérissait toujours se faner naturellement, et disparaître comme des pétales secs balayés par le vent. Il devait remplir l’espace qui était toujours réservé à Louis dans son cœur avec quelque chose d’autre. Quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’avait pas encore réussi à retomber amoureux, mais cela finirait par arriver.  C’était ce qu’il aimait croire, en tout cas.

 

Le regard de Harry fut brusquement attiré par des mouvements à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui, dans une petite ruelle qui descendait sur la gauche et qui n’était pas éclairée. Trois ou quatre silhouettes s’agitaient dans l’obscurité, semblant chuchoter furieusement. Harry faillit les ignorer et partir sans s’attarder davantage, mais un malaise s’empara de lui. Il y avait quelque chose d’anormal. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu’il entendit un cri de douleur étouffé. Clairement, les personnes dans la ruelle se battaient. Ou plutôt, quelqu’un était en train de se faire agresser, plaqué contre le mur. Cela avait l’air particulièrement violent ; les coups pleuvaient.

 

Harry resta pétrifié une seconde, hésitant. Il n’était pas un lâche, mais il était tenté de détourner le regard et de passer son chemin. Puis il entendit un second grognement de souffrance, et il se sentit comme frappé par la foudre. Il reconnaissait ces intonations. 

 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ? dit-il d’une voix un peu tremblante mais forte, faisant un pas en avant.

 

Les silhouettes s’immobilisèrent. Harry espérait que sa simple présence suffirait à faire partir les agresseurs. Il se débrouillait avec ses poings, ayant fait un peu de boxe, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas mettre trois hommes de cette carrure hors d’état de nuire.

 

-J’appelle la police, lança-t-il, et il glissa la main dans sa poche pour chercher son téléphone.

 

Ce n’était pas bien menaçant, mais les hommes dans la ruelle semblèrent se concerter une seconde, puis abandonnèrent leur victime pour se diriger d’un pas rapide vers l’autre bout de la ruelle, qui débouchait sur une rue plus animée. Ils tournèrent au coin, et disparurent de la vue de Harry en quelques instants. Non qu’il les ait distingués clairement de toute façon.

 

Peut-être que Harry aurait vraiment dû appeler la police. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Le cœur battant, il se précipita vers la ruelle.

 

Louis avait glissé le long du mur, les paupières closes, et Harry s’agenouilla à côté de lui, tendant la main vers son visage pour tenter d’évaluer les dégâts. Il était plié en deux, la respiration sifflante. Les hommes avaient dû lui donner un coup dans le plexus.

 

-Louis ? chuchota Harry. Tu m’entends ?

 

Louis émit une espèce de gémissement. Harry sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour éclairer la scène. Louis battit des paupières lorsqu’il dirigea la lumière vers lui. Il avait du sang qui coulait le long de sa joue, et sa bouche était déjà enflée. Il essaya de se redresser dans une position assise plus digne, mais il sembla être pris d’un vertige, et Harry le saisit par les épaules pour l’empêcher de s’étaler sur le béton.

 

-Putain, ils ne t’ont pas raté.

 

Il y avait du sang qui gouttait du nez de Louis, venant dégouliner sur l’avant-bras de Harry.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’ils voulaient ? Ils t’ont pris ton portefeuille ?

 

Dans la tête de Harry, c’était une tentative de vol qui avait mal tourné.  Il n’avait même pas pensé à d’autres options avant que Louis ne secoue la tête.

 

-Ils… Ils ont demandé…

 

Louis toussa.

 

-Ils m’ont demandé d’arrêter… de parler dans les médias… articula-t-il.

 

Harry sentit comme un poids tomber sur son estomac.

 

Etait-ce possible que… Est-ce que c’était _PETROIL_ qui était derrière cette agression ? La compagnie aurait-elle envoyé des hommes pour suivre Louis et le menacer ? Harry avait du mal à se le représenter. Louis se trompait probablement. Ils n’étaient pas dans un film. Les tentatives d’intimidations commanditées par des compagnies véreuses n’arrivaient que dans les films.

 

Louis porta une main tremblante à sa gorge, comme si les hommes avaient essayé de l’étrangler. Harry dirigea la lumière pour pouvoir jeter un œil, et en effet, il avait des traces de doigts violacées autour de son cou. Une vague de colère le parcourut.

 

-Je ne comprends pas, fit-il stupidement.

 

-Ils m’ont menacé.  Ils ont dit que si je continuais… de…

 

Louis se coupa, son visage se tordant de douleur.

 

-OK, on verra plus tard, marmonna Harry, légèrement paniqué par l’état de Louis, son esprit d’infirmier se mettant enfin en branle. Tu as besoin de soins. Ton visage et ton cou sont bien amochés, et tu as probablement d’autres lésions. Je devrais appeler une ambulance. A moins que tu aies une voiture garée dans le coin.

 

-Je ne veux pas aller à l’hôpital, souffla Louis, et il sonnait si vulnérable.

 

Il avait clairement du mal à parler. Sa mâchoire devait avoir souffert.

 

-Mais…

 

-C’est trop- dangereux.

 

Harry n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Louis voulait dire par là.

 

-Mais, et si tu avais des fractures importantes ? Ou pire, une hémorragie interne ?

 

-Est-ce que tu penses que j’ai une hémorragie interne ? fit Louis en le regardant.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Je n’en ai aucune idée ! Tu crois que je peux le deviner juste comme ça ? Il faudrait déjà que je t’examine, et je n’ai pas que ça à faire, pour être franc !

 

-Tu peux partir, si tu veux, tu n’es pas obligé…

 

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Même si je te détestais, je ne t’abandonnerais pas par terre tout seul dans une rue la nuit après un passage à tabac, répliqua Harry.

 

-Mais je comprendrais que… tu n’aies pas très envie de m’aider, murmura Louis.

 

-J’aiderais n’importe qui dans cette situation.

 

 _Et toi particulièrement_ , confessa Harry dans un coin de sa tête. Le besoin de protéger Louis et de lui éviter de la souffrance étaient revenus en un claquement de doigts.

 

-Je sais, dit simplement Louis, essayant de se redresser une nouvelle fois.

 

Harry rangea son téléphone, et passa ses bras autour de Louis pour l’aider à se remettre sur ses pieds, le jeune homme s’accrochant à son cou et ses épaules. C’était la première fois qu’ils se touchaient depuis leur rupture. Harry aurait aimé dire qu’il n’avait pas pensé à ce détail, mais ce n’était pas vrai. Il aurait aimé dire que cela ne lui importait pas, mais ce n’était pas vrai non plus.

 

Une fois debout, Louis se plia de nouveau immédiatement en deux.

 

-Ça fait mal, putain, laissa-t-il échapper. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir…

 

-Marcher ? suggéra Harry, qui le soutenait à bout de bras.

 

-Par exemple, fit Louis avec un rire qui sonnait douloureux et un peu grinçant.

 

-Tu as vraiment de la chance que je sois passé par là, murmura Harry sans réfléchir.

 

Il resserra instinctivement sa prise sur Louis, le tenant contre lui. S’il n’avait pas été là, qui sait quand ces hommes se seraient arrêtés, et ce qu’il serait advenu de Louis après. Il aurait pu perdre connaissance et agoniser jusqu’à l’aube, couché sur le pavé, à s’étouffer dans son propre sang. Louis tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Autant qu’il pouvait les froncer avec son visage tuméfié.

 

-Oui, d’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que-… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Non que je… m’en plaigne, mais…

 

-Je prenais un verre dans un bar pas loin, fit Harry. J’allais rentrer chez moi.   

 

-Mais… Ce n’est pas sur ton chemin…

 

-J’ai pris un autre itinéraire, rétorqua Harry.  

 

-Oh.

 

Louis n’avait pas l’air convaincu. Harry se sentit mis à nu, exposé. Comme s’il avait été pris la main dans le sac en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

 

-C’est une coïncidence, d’accord ? cracha-t-il presque, sur la défensive.

 

Louis le fixa d’un air étrange, avant de marmonner quelque chose comme «  _une heureuse coïncidence »_.  

 

-Et toi, d’abord ? contre-attaqua Harry. Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là ?

 

Louis baissa le regard, fixant soudainement ses pieds – qu’il voyait sans doute à peine à cause de l’obscurité et du sang dans ses yeux - avec une attention soutenue.

 

-J’habite ici.

 

Harry cligna des yeux.

 

-Ici… ?

 

Harry n’osa pas tirer la conclusion qui s’imposait. Louis haussa les épaules. Harry prit une inspiration un peu tremblante.

 

-Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, de toute façon, donc tu ferais mieux de me le dire.

 

Louis sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

 

-C’est dans cette rue.

 

Harry ajusta son bras autour de sa taille, et ils s’engagèrent lentement sur le trottoir, retrouvant la lueur des réverbères. Harry portait pratiquement Louis, qui émettait de petits grognements de douleur à chaque pas. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils avançaient, il sentait son cœur chavirer. Il espérait qu’ils allaient s’arrêter avant, que Louis ne les amenait pas là où il le soupçonnait de se diriger. Harry priait pour qu’il ne lui inflige pas cela. Mais Louis ne l’épargna pas. Il désigna le bon immeuble, comme Harry l’avait craint.

 

-Là.

 

Sa voix était neutre. Harry hurlait intérieurement, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il tapa le code que Louis lui indiqua, poussa la porte du hall, manœuvra pour la tenir ouverte tout en faisant rentrer Louis sans qu’il ne s’effondre sur le sol.

 

 _Il y a cinq étages, et des dizaines d’appartements_ , pensa Harry. _Ce n’est pas forcément cet appartement. C’est même peu probable que ça soit celui-là._

 

Mais c’était là. C’était l’appartement. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte, et Harry n’était plus très sûr de respirer. _Putain de numéro 28_. Il lâcha Louis un peu brutalement. Louis se rattrapa au mur, titubant un peu. Harry le regarda en silence. Ils avaient allumé la lumière du couloir, et l’ampleur de ses blessures se révélait. Un côté de son visage était strié de rouge. Le sang avait coulé sur le haut de son tee-shirt blanc et noir. Sa peau était parsemée de bleus en train de se former, et gonflée. Ses mains étaient éraflées. C’était impressionnant, mais probablement superficiel. Harry était surtout inquiet à l’idée qu’il ait un potentiel traumatisme crânien, même si les conséquences du choc semblaient se dissiper.

 

Louis était pâle, les yeux humides comme s’il s’apprêtait à pleurer, ce qui était compréhensible au vu de la douleur physique qu’il devait ressentir.  

 

-Harry…

 

-Où sont les clés ?

 

Louis extirpa un trousseau de la poche arrière de son jean, et le lui tendit sans un mot. Harry sélectionna la bonne clé du premier coup. Il l’introduisit dans la serrure, tourna, mais s’immobilisa avant d’ouvrir la porte, la main sur la poignée.

 

Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir la force.

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé d’entrer. Tu peux partir.

 

Les paroles de Louis lui parvinrent de façon étouffée, comme si quelqu’un avait brusquement enfoncé sa tête sous l’eau.

 

-Haz. Tu peux partir, si tu préfères, répéta Louis.

 

Harry reprit ses esprits. Il n’eut pas la force de relever le surnom que Louis n’avait plus le droit d’employer.

 

-Mais tu ne veux pas aller à l’hôpital, dit-il d’un ton mécanique. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici comme ça, il te faut des points de suture… Tu n’as jamais su te soigner tout seul.

 

Louis n’avait pas besoin de savoir, avant, puisqu’il avait son apprenti infirmier personnel pour s’occuper de lui à la moindre coupure, au moindre mal de tête. Harry ouvrit la porte, trouva la lumière de l’entrée. Revint pour aider Louis à boitiller jusque dans l’entrée. Referma la porte derrière eux.

 

Un lourd silence s’installa.

 

Harry se sentait mort à l’intérieur.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux… commença Louis, l’air embarrassé.

 

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il avait l’impression que les traits de son visage s’étaient figés, tels un masque de cire.

 

-Tu peux m’aider à aller dans la chambre ?

 

Alors Harry le soutint jusqu’à sa chambre, qui aurait dû être leur chambre. En traversant le salon, il essaya très fort de ne pas remarquer que Louis avait organisé son appartement d’une manière étrangement similaire à celle dont ils avaient convenu ensemble. C’était presque exactement conforme à ce que Harry avait imaginé. S’il avait installé quelques tableaux supplémentaires, un tapis rose et sa collection de bibelots, il se serait senti chez lui, dans ce salon. C’était encore pire dans la chambre. Harry aurait presque aimé porter des œillères. Il voulait s’en aller. Il voulait vraiment s’en aller. Mais il voulait aussi rester. Peut-être pour toujours. Il se décida pour un compromis. Soigner Louis, puis partir.

 

-Je suis désolé, fit Louis d’une petite voix.

 

Harry l’ignora. Il le déposa sur le lit deux places, et s’écarta.

 

-Tu as ce qu’il faut dans ta salle de bains ? lança-t-il.

 

Louis grimaça en essayant de se positionner plus confortablement sur son matelas. Il pressa une main sur son visage pour stopper le sang qui dégoulinait toujours d’une coupure au-dessus de l’arcade sourcilière. Son saignement de nez semblait s’être arrêté tout seul. Il avait de la chance qu’il ne paraisse pas cassé.

 

-Définis « ce qu’il faut » ?

 

-Désinfectant, compresses, bandages, sparadrap, pansements, sutures…

 

-J’ai probablement… des pansements.

 

-C’est tout ?

 

Louis tourna ses paumes vers le plafond en signe d’impuissance. Harry soupira.

 

-Je vais aller à une pharmacie de garde.

 

-Ne te sens pas obligé-

 

-Ecoute, c’est une question de conscience professionnelle, là. Je n’abandonne pas un patient sans avoir fait mon maximum pour le soigner.

 

Louis ferma les yeux.

 

-C’est la seule raison pour laquelle tu restes avec moi ?

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Rien.

 

Harry avait très bien entendu, et il le détestait de suggérer qu’il se préoccupait de Louis plus que ce que sa conscience lui imposait. Même si c’était vrai. Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

 

-Il faut que je regarde tes côtes. Je suis à peu près sûr que tu en as des fêlées, vu comme tu as du mal à te déplacer.

 

-C’est grave ?

 

-Dans certains cas, ça peut perforer des organes, fit Harry en s’agenouillant près de lui, à côté du lit. Mais si c’était ton cas, tu ne serais pas conscient en train de me parler pratiquement normalement.

 

Harry palpa délicatement ses côtés, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur la chaleur du corps de Louis à travers son tee-shirt. Un seul mouvement suffit à lui faire pousser un cri de douleur.

 

-Eh bien, tu as définitivement des côtes abimées.

 

Il se releva.

 

-Je vais acheter des antidouleurs. C’est tout ce qu’on peut faire pour des blessures aux côtes.

 

-Je te rembourserai, dit Louis.

 

-C’est bon.

 

-Non. Je te rembourserai.

 

Et Harry faillit s’énerver, faillit lui reprocher de saisir toutes les occasions pour étaler son argent, d’essayer d’établir une différence entre eux, comme il l’avait fait trois ans auparavant, mais il regarda dans les yeux de Louis, et il n’y vit que de la sincérité désintéressée. Sans rien ajouter, il récupéra une serviette dans la salle de bains, l’humidifia, et la tendit à Louis pour qu’il essuie le sang sur son visage.

 

Lorsque Harry revint de la pharmacie, un quart d’heure après être parti – il s’était dépêché car certaines coupures nécessitaient vraiment d’être recousues – il trouva Louis en train d’essayer de se prendre en photo avec son téléphone.

 

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?

 

Louis sursauta, manquant de lâcher son smartphone.

 

-Hum…

 

-C’est vraiment le moment de prendre des selfies ? ricana Harry.

 

-J’ai juste besoin de… garder des preuves de ce qui m’est arrivé.

 

-Quoi ?

 

Louis soupira.

 

-Tu peux m’aider à prendre des photos ? J’ai du mal à lever le bras…

 

Mais il avait complètement perdu la tête.

 

-Hors de question. D’abord, tu as besoin d’être soigné.

 

-Mais…

 

Harry ne l’écouta même pas, sortant ce qu’il avait acheté du sac plastique de la pharmacie avec des gestes un peu rageurs. Le regard qu’il lança à Louis suffit à lui faire poser son téléphone et à le faire se rallonger sur le lit.

 

-Pourquoi tu veux des preuves ? lança Harry en nettoyant la plaie sur l’arcade. Si tu vas porter plainte dès demain, tu n’auras pas besoin de montrer autre chose que ton visage…

 

-Je ne sais pas si je vais porter plainte. C’est plus au cas où je voudrais les diffuser dans les médias, ou… 

 

Harry s’immobilisa avec une compresse dans la main.

 

-Attends, Louis, tu t’es fait passer à tabac par trois gars, pourquoi diable tu ne porterais pas plainte ?

 

-Parce qu’ils…

 

Louis ferma les yeux.

 

-Ils m’ont dit que si j’allais à la police, ils feraient aussi passer le message à d’autres membres du groupe. Je n’ai pas encore décidé si j’allais les prendre au sérieux, ou pas.

 

-Qui ça, ils ?

 

-Les hommes qui m’ont agressé, fit Louis en fixant Harry comme s’il était idiot.

 

-Je veux dire, c’était qui, ces types ?

 

-Je ne sais pas qui ils sont exactement, mais ils ont été engagés par PETROIL.

 

Harry avait la bouche sèche.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Ils ont été plutôt clairs sur leurs motivations. C’était un avertissement. Entre deux coups, ils ont expliqué que je commençais à poser problème à des gens très haut placés, et que c’était mieux pour moi que j’arrête de remuer cette histoire de puits au Guatemala, que je me fasse oublier. Ou…

 

-Ou quoi ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Ou ils reviendraient discuter avec moi et ils seraient moins tendres que cette fois.

 

Les mains de Harry tremblaient légèrement alors qu’il entamait les points de suture sur l’arcade de Louis.

 

-Parce qu’ils considèrent avoir été tendres ?

 

Il n’avait même pas été capable de le dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Le cri que Louis avait poussé dans la rue résonnait toujours quelque part dans sa tête.

 

-Ils ne m’ont pas tué, fit Louis en esquissant un pauvre sourire.

 

-Tu penses qu’ils pourraient te _tuer_  ? s’alarma Harry, sentant une sueur glacée dans son dos.

 

-Certains activistes qui protestaient contre l’exploitation de PETROIL ont été assassinés, au Guatemala.

 

Harry eut du mal à digérer l’information, interrompant ses sutures pour se reprendre, se frottant les yeux. Le «  _c’était un avertissement »_ de Louis se répétait dans sa tête comme un écho sans fin.

 

-Mais… On est en Angleterre, ici. Et tu n’es pas n’importe qui ! Tu es étudiant en droit, dans une grande université ! Et tes parents sont assez puissants, si on peut le dire comme ça, ils pourraient…

 

-Mais PETROIL sont encore plus puissants. On parle de circulation de capitaux énormes, et d’enjeux politiques, par-dessus le marché. Et je ne veux pas entraîner mes parents là-dedans.

 

-Mais tu es une figure médiatique, maintenant. Ils ne peuvent pas s’en prendre à toi comme ça.

 

-Ils feraient passer ça pour un accident, fit Louis en haussant les épaules.

 

Harry désinfecta une coupure moins profonde sur le front de Louis, fixant une compresse avec un bout de sparadrap, essayant de cacher son effroi. Il avait l’impression d’avoir été projeté dans un thriller, ou une série policière. Ce genre de situations n’étaient pas censées exister dans la vraie vie. Dans la vraie vie, les compagnies et les activistes luttaient à coup de manifestations et de procès. Pas en agressant des étudiants qui rentraient chez eux la nuit. Peut-être qu’il était temps que Harry cesse d’être si naïf.  Mais il avait quand même du mal à croire à cette version.

 

-Tu dois aller au commissariat. Tu dois raconter tout ça à la police.

 

-Et je leur dirais quoi ? Je n’ai absolument aucune preuve, rien qui dise que PETROIL est impliqué dans ce qui m’est arrivé. Ils ne me croiront pas sur parole. Même s’ils font une enquête, et retrouvent par miracle les agresseurs, ils ne découvriront probablement pas trace de lien avec PETROIL… S’ils cherchent. Parce que ce genre de compagnies peut acheter tout le monde.

 

Louis lui jeta un regard un peu triste.

 

-Même toi, je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas, et pourtant tu as assisté à la scène. Alors, la police…

 

Harry baissa la tête, se sentant soudainement un peu coupable. Mais il avait le droit d’avoir ses doutes.

 

-C’est juste que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils en seraient arrivés directement à la violence ? Ils auraient pu, je ne sais pas, t’attaquer en justice ! Comme cette entreprise canadienne qui a fait un procès à Greenpeace !

 

-Surtout pas. Ils ne veulent pas me donner une tribune supplémentaire. Au contraire, ils veulent que je me taise.

 

Tout ce que disait Louis était terriblement logique. Harry aurait aimé balayer tout cela comme une exagération un peu ridicule, aurait aimé se dire que PETROIL n’assassinerait jamais quelqu’un, mais les plaies et les bleus sur le corps de Louis étaient bien réels. Si c’était vraiment le fait de la compagnie pétrolière, ils avaient déjà montré qu’ils n’hésitaient pas à jeter la légalité par la fenêtre.

 

-Pourquoi la compagnie n’essaye pas de se défendre ? insista-t-il, sans trop de conviction, mais ne voulant pas s’avouer vaincu.

 

-Parce qu’ils savent très bien qu’on a raison.

 

Harry se tut quelques instants.

 

-J’ai fini de m’occuper de ton visage. Donne-moi tes mains, maintenant.

 

Harry pensait à trop de choses simultanément pour ne pas se sentir dépassé. Il pensait à PETROIL, et à la certitude que des ficelles sales s’agitaient au sein de cette compagnie. Il pensait qu’il allait devoir aller travailler pour elle demain en ayant assisté de ses propres yeux à ce dont elle était capable. Il pensait à la peau de Louis, à ses doigts sur son visage, à ses mains dans les siennes. Il pensait à Louis. Il n’avait vraiment jamais cessé de penser à Louis, mais maintenant, il l’avait retrouvé, même si les circonstances étaient franchement douteuses, et qu’ils n’étaient plus rien l’un pour l’autre.

 

Le silence s’étira alors que Harry finissait de jeter un œil aux bleus sur le torse de Louis. Sans un mot, il ouvrit la boîte d’antidouleurs et se leva pour aller lui chercher un verre d’eau.

 

-Merci, fit Louis en saisissant l’eau et les comprimés.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Merci d’être intervenu dans la rue alors qu’ils auraient pu se retourner contre toi. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu être aussi brave. Merci d’être venu ici pour m’aider… Merci de m’avoir soigné.

 

-Ne dis pas ça de façon si solennelle, grogna Harry.

 

Il se sentait rougir. Il se détestait. Il passa une poche de glace à Louis, qui l’appliqua sur la partie la plus douloureuse de son visage.

 

-Tu devrais essayer de prendre une douche, et de te reposer.

 

-Je n’ai pas le courage, la douche attendra demain, soupira Louis en déplaçant la poche de glace. Est-ce que mon visage commence un peu à dégonfler, ou est-ce que je suis toujours horrible à regarder ?

 

Il leva la tête vers Harry qui se tenait debout à côté du lit pour qu’il puisse l’examiner.

 

-Tu n’es pas horri- je veux dire, non, pas vraiment, c’est encore trop tôt.

 

-Pas de chance, fit Louis, sans relever ses balbutiements.

 

Harry hésita.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire pour PETROIL ? Est-ce que tu vas stopper vos actions ?

 

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Louis. J’ai besoin d’y réfléchir.

 

Il eut un petit rire.

 

-Je suppose que ça t’arrangerait, qu’on arrête tout.

 

Harry tiqua.

 

-Louis, je…

 

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu’il voulait dire. Voulait-il se justifier ? Mais Louis savait déjà qu’il avait besoin de son travail. Lui dire qu’il était également choqué par les agissements de la compagnie ? Qu’il était répugné à l’idée de continuer à la soutenir, même indirectement ? Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne se préoccupait pas de l’avis de Louis, et Louis ne se préoccupait pas du sien. (La moitié de cette phrase au moins était vraie.)

 

-Je vais y aller, dit soudainement Harry.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Tu peux passer la nuit ici.

 

-Euh. Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

 

-Sur le canapé, soupira Louis. Pas dans mon lit.

 

-Non, même, je pense qu’il vaut mieux que je m’en aille.

 

-Harry, il est une heure et demi du matin. Tu habites à l’autre bout de la ville. Je ne sais même pas s’il y a encore des transports.

 

-Je prendrai un Uber.

 

-Et si les gars qui m’ont frappé revenaient ? S’ils guettaient ?

 

Harry devait avouer qu’il y avait pensé. S’il s’était autant dépêché en allant à la pharmacie, c’était aussi parce qu’il avait cette petite angoisse en tête.

 

-Reste ici, insista Louis.

 

C’était une très mauvaise idée.

 

-D’accord, finit par accepter Harry.

 

*

 

Il se retrouva en boxer sur le canapé de Louis, enroulé dans une couverture qu’ils avaient sortie du placard de la chambre, allongé dans le noir, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, incapable de dormir. Il était pratiquement sûr que ce canapé – très large et confortable - était celui qu’il avait choisi lui-même dans le catalogue Ikea lorsque Louis et lui regardaient le mobilier pour l’appartement. C’était tellement injuste.

 

Il commençait enfin à somnoler lorsqu’un fracas le fit sursauter et se redresser sur le canapé. Il attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier l’heure. 3h24. Harry grogna. Le silence était déjà revenu, épais et presque étouffant. Il commença à se dire qu’il avait peut-être inventé le bruit. Mais à ce moment, il entendit clairement des objets tomber d’une étagère, et une exclamation.

 

-Louis ? appela-t-il.

 

Louis n’avait pas complètement fermé la porte de la chambre. Harry se leva du canapé, peu assuré sur ses jambes, et s’approcha timidement. Il écouta quelques secondes, puis il poussa doucement le battant. Louis n’était pas dans son lit. La porte de la salle de bains - qui était attenante à la chambre – était entrouverte, projetant des flaques de lumière sur le parquet. Harry s’avança dans la pièce, hésitant.

 

-Louis ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

 

Un sanglot lui répondit. Harry alla jusqu’à la salle de bains, et une bouffée d’angoisse le saisit. Louis était sur le sol, au milieu de flacons et de médicaments éparpillés par terre, qui étaient visiblement tombés de l’armoire au-dessus du lavabo. Il se tenait recroquevillé sur lui-même, son dos secoué par des tremblements – ou des pleurs.

 

-Louis ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui.

 

-C’est ridicule, hoqueta Louis. J’avais tellement mal, je voulais reprendre un antidouleur, mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller pour te demander de m’aider, alors j’ai essayé de me traîner ici mais j’ai tout fait tomber et je ne retrouve rien, et maintenant je t’ai réveillé quand même, et j’ai tellement mal, _putain_ …

 

-Shhh, fit Harry, le cœur serré, tentant de l’apaiser. Ça va, ce n’est pas grave, d’accord ? Je vais trouver les comprimés-

 

Il tâtonna sur le carrelage pour chercher les bonnes pilules, l’esprit encore un peu embrumé par le manque de sommeil et l’heure tardive.

 

-C’est à cause de tes côtes, tu as dû faire un faux mouvement dans ton lit, marmonna-t-il.

 

Il brandit finalement les antidouleurs, triomphant.

 

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, balbutiait Louis. Je suis tellement désolé.

 

Harry avait l’impression que Louis ne s’excusait pas seulement de l’avoir tiré du lit pour le faire ramper dans la salle de bains à moitié nu à trois heures du matin.

 

-J’ai peur, dit soudainement Louis, relevant des yeux écarquillés vers Harry.

 

\- Ça va aller, tu vas avoir mal une ou deux semaines, mais ensuite…

 

-Je ne parlais pas de mes fichues côtes, fit Louis dans un sanglot. Je parle du reste, de tout ce- tout ce bordel !

 

-Je vais ranger, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes, tu sais.

 

-Bon Dieu, Harry, tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ? s’agaça Louis en reniflant, mais Harry voyait l’ombre d’un sourire sur son visage.

 

Harry le faisait exprès, oui. Pour essayer de le détendre.

 

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Louis.

 

-Tu penseras à ça demain matin, chuchota Harry, et il tendit la main vers Louis pour effleurer sa joue dans un geste instinctif.

 

Louis le laissa l’aider à se relever. Harry le soutint pendant qu’il avalait un antidouleur. En théorie, il n’aurait peut-être pas dû en reprendre un si rapproché du premier, mais Louis avait l’air de tellement souffrir que Harry n’avait pas le cœur de l’arrêter pour calculer.

 

-Il faut que tu dormes, souffla Harry alors qu’il arrangeait la couette autour de Louis, qui s’était rallongé dans le lit. Ça va aller. Ça va aller, Lou.

 

Louis émit un petit bruit pathétique. Harry ne savait pas si c’était à cause du surnom ou simplement parce qu’il se sentait mal.

 

-Je n’arriverai pas à dormir, marmonna-t-il. Je n’arrête pas de penser à-

 

-A quoi ?

 

-A l’agression, fit Louis.

 

-Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

 

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

 

_C’était un avertissement. Un avertissement. Un avertissement._

 

-La porte est verrouillée.

 

-J’ai cru que j’allais mourir. J’ai vraiment cru-

 

Louis se remit à pleurer, de façon étouffée, comme s’il essayait de se retenir, mais était trop bouleversé pour retenir ses larmes.

 

Harry allait pleurer aussi, honnêtement, s’il continuait.

 

Il réagit de façon spontanée. Il ne supportait pas de laisser Louis dans cet état. Alors il s’allongea à côté de lui sur le lit, sur le dessus de la couette, passa un bras autour de son torse, délicatement, pour ne pas aggraver la douleur, et se mit à caresser ses cheveux avec l’autre main. Cela avait toujours calmé Louis, qu’il touche ses cheveux.

 

-Harry-

 

-Mmh.

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé de faire ça, je ne veux pas te donner l’impression que je… Que je profite de la situation, articula Louis en s’essuyant le visage.

 

-Ce n’est pas ce que je pense, murmura Harry.

 

Il continua de caresser les cheveux de Louis, entendant sa respiration reprendre un cours régulier. Cela aurait dû être une situation étrange, ou gênante, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Louis referma sa main sur le bras que Harry avait autour de lui, timide, mais plus ferme lorsqu’il se rendit compte que Harry ne le repoussait pas. Cela sonnait familier, et harmonieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit à sa place.

 

Un laps de temps relativement long s’écoula, et Harry était plutôt certain que Louis ne dormait pas. Il lui caressait toujours les cheveux.

 

-Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il dans l’obscurité.

 

-Pourquoi quoi ? murmura Louis en retour.   

 

-Pourquoi cet appartement ?

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Tu veux la vérité, ou une explication qui te paraîtra acceptable ? fit Louis d’une voix rauque.

 

Harry ferma les yeux.

 

-La vérité ?

 

-J’espérais que l’on se remettrait ensemble et que tu viendrais habiter avec moi.

 

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante.

 

-Non, c’est- ça fait trop mal, répondit-il, un peu étranglé. Tu n’as pas le droit de me dire ça.

 

-Mais c’est la vérité.

 

-Je ne comprends pas ta vérité.

 

-Tu veux l’autre explication, alors ?

 

-Je suppose.

 

-J’aimais l’appartement, j’avais les moyens de payer le loyer, et je n’avais pas envie d’en chercher un autre, alors je l’ai pris.

 

Il y eut un autre silence.

 

-D’accord.

 

-J’imagine que ça correspond à l’image que tu te fais de moi.

 

Il y avait une note de dévastation dans la voix de Louis.

 

-Tu m’as quitté, rappela Harry, sentant une pointe d’hystérie monter en lui.

 

-Je sais.

 

Louis paraissait résigné, mais il parlait comme si leur rupture était une cicatrice qui ne s’était jamais bien refermée.

 

Il n’avait pas le droit.

 

-Je vais sur le canapé, fit Harry en détachant son bras de Louis.  

 

 

[cliquez sur "next chapter"!]


	2. Chapter 2

 

2.

 

Harry se réveilla avec l’impression de ne s’être jamais endormi. L’alarme de son téléphone résonnait à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il se leva comme un robot, enfila ses vêtements qu’il avait abandonnés sur le fauteuil. Il n’entendait aucun son en provenance de la chambre. Il griffonna _« n’oublie pas de changer tes pansements »_ sur l’ardoise accrochée au frigo dans la cuisine, et, sans même envisager de se faire un café, il ouvrit la porte d’entrée et s’esquiva. Il essaya de se dire que cette nuit était une parenthèse, le résultat d’un concours de circonstances, et qu’elle ne signifiait rien. Que la tendresse et l’anxiété qu’il avait ressenties pour Louis auraient été l &a même avec un parfait inconnu. En quittant l’immeuble, Harry eut quand même la sensation de laisser derrière lui une partie de lui-même qu’il venait de récupérer.

 

Harry ne fut pas surpris de ne pas voir les manifestants venir se poster devant PETROIL ce jour-là. Il ne savait pas si Louis leur avait raconté ce qu’il lui était arrivé exactement, mais il avait dû en dire assez pour suspendre l’action. Lui-même ne pourrait probablement pas bouger de son lit aujourd’hui, pas avec ses côtes fracturées. Le plus raisonnable, vu la situation, serait que son groupe renonce complètement à ses protestations. Harry espérait que Louis prendrait cette décision. Et contrairement à ce que Louis pensait, ce n’était pas parce que cela lui rendrait service, de pouvoir recommencer à travailler dans de bonnes conditions, et de ne plus voir son ex partout. Il était réellement inquiet pour lui. Et même peut-être pour les autres. Il se sentait glacé à chaque fois qu’il revoyait Louis se faire frapper dans la rue. Si c’était bien du fait de PETROIL, Louis devait arrêter, et penser à sa sécurité. La compagnie était visiblement un trop gros poisson.

 

L’atmosphère s’était encore alourdie, dans les bureaux du siège. Harry se rendit au moins quatre fois à la machine à café pour tenter de remédier à l’endormissement qui le prenait, et il entendit des bribes de discours plus ou moins contrastés venant de ses collègues. Ils s’accordaient tous sur un point : ils espéraient que les activistes ne reviendraient pas. Mais Harry fut rassuré – ou peut-être encore plus effrayé – d’enfin entendre certains de ses collègues formuler à voix basse le même genre de doutes qui le traversaient. PETROIL étaient-ils vraiment coupables ? Etaient-ils donc tous coupables parce qu’ils travaillaient là ? Avaient-ils du sang sur les mains ? Que devaient-ils faire des révélations de l’Observer ?

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu penses de tout ça, toi, Harry ? lui demanda Danielle à voix basse.

 

Harry voulait répondre honnêtement, voulait expliquer que tout cela le bouleversait, et que cela le répugnait d’être là, à travailler pour le compte d’une compagnie qui détruisait la vie de gens en Amérique Latine et en Afrique, qui s’en était pris physiquement à une personne qui lui était chère. Stanley, le garçon qui l’avait interpellé devant PETROIL, avait raison, au fond : cela le rendait malade, maintenant. Surtout depuis la nuit dernière. Depuis qu’il avait vu le sang sur le visage de Louis et la terreur pure dans ses yeux. Personne ne méritait de subir cela en défendant une cause juste.

 

Harry voulait dire tout cela, mais il se sentit soudainement observé. Du coin de l’œil, il surprit Ben en train de le regarder, depuis l’entrée de son bureau.

 

-J’espère juste qu’on va pouvoir reprendre le travail dans de bonnes conditions, dit-il simplement - et lâchement - à Danielle.  

 

Il lui sembla qu’elle comprenait que ce n’était qu’un mensonge pour se protéger en la voyant hocher légèrement la tête.

 

-Oui, moi aussi.

 

Danielle lui adressa un petit sourire, pressant rapidement sa main. Ils ressentaient probablement la même chose à propos de ce qui se passait.

 

-Tu sais, ça fait plus d’un an qu’on travaille ensemble, et à part au moment du pot de Noël et de quelques déjeuners, on n’a pas vraiment eu l’occasion de beaucoup discuter… On devrait sortir prendre un verre ensemble, un jour.

 

Danielle saisit l’expression sur le visage de Harry et leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-En tant qu’amis, précisa-t-elle. Je suis aussi intéressée par les hommes que tu l’es par les femmes.

 

Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Hé, j’ai eu quelques copines, avant que je rencontre mon… Mon ex petit ami.  

 

-Ah, l’adolescence, la période où on se contentait de rapports hétérosexuels médiocres sans savoir qu’on pouvait avoir dix fois mieux en cherchant nos partenaires ailleurs…

 

-Ce n’est pas vraiment ce que j’ai vécu, fit Harry avec un sourire, mais ça me paraît être une représentation plutôt exacte.

 

-Je pourrai te présenter ma copine, si je veux. Elle est vraiment hilarante. Tout le monde l’apprécie, en général.

 

-Pourquoi pas, accepta Harry.

 

Il n’avait pas assez de personnes de sa communauté qui aimaient sortir dans son entourage. Niall était toujours enthousiaste pour l’accompagner dans des clubs gays, mais il avait tendance à faire fuir les garçons - parce qu’ils les prenaient un couple - ou à les détourner de Harry en les charmant lui-même sans le faire exprès.

 

-A nous deux, on pourra peut-être t’aider à récupérer ce fameux _« ex petit ami »,_ dit négligemment Danielle.

 

Harry s’étouffa avec sa salive.

 

-Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n’ai jamais dit que je voulais le récupérer.

 

-Bah, le ton de ta voix quand tu l’as mentionné m’a suffi pour deviner. Et puis le fait que tu dises _« mon ex »_ , et pas _« un de mes ex »_ , ce qui montre que de ton point de vue, il est toujours le seul et l’unique qui ait compté…

 

-Ou peut-être que je n’ai eu qu’un seul copain dans ma vie.

 

-Nah, je ne crois pas que ça soit pour ça.

 

Elle avait raison ; Harry avait eu plus d’un petit ami, mais Louis était le seul qu’il avait aimé.

 

-Tu t’emballes.

 

-Peut-être, mais la rougeur sur tes joues me dit que je ne suis pas loin de la réalité, fit Danielle avec un clin d’œil.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.

 

-Je n’en doute pas, lança Danielle. Allez, bon courage pour le reste de la journée.  

 

-Bon courage à toi aussi.

 

Il aimait vraiment bien Danielle. D’habitude, parler de Louis lui apparaissait comme une épreuve insurmontable. Ses proches savaient qu’il ne fallait pas le mentionner. Mais cette fois, cela n’avait pas creusé un cratère si terrible dans sa poitrine. Peut-être qu’il commençait enfin à guérir. Ou peut-être que le manque s’était atténué simplement parce que Louis était de nouveau présent dans sa vie, et que la douleur reviendrait plus forte que jamais quand il repartirait. 

 

*

 

La journée suivante se déroula encore une fois tranquillement. Pas de traces des manifestants. Harry arriva et quitta les bureaux dans un calme inhabituel.

 

Harry commençait vaguement à se demander s’il ne devrait pas prendre des nouvelles de Louis – c’était son patient, en un sens, après tout – lorsque le nom de l’intéressé s’afficha sur l’écran de son téléphone.

 

Harry s’immobilisa en plein milieu du trottoir. Il ne devrait pas répondre. Il ne devrait pas, mais…

 

-Oui ?

 

Il avait pris la voix la plus neutre possible.

 

-Harry ? fit Louis, hésitant. Hum…

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry, alors que la question qu’il voulait vraiment poser, c’était _est-ce que ça va_.

 

-Déjà, je voulais… te remercier pour la nuit dernière, et m’excuser d’avoir eu un comportement si… pathétique, je suppose. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à assister à ça et que tu aies été obligé de… Bref.

 

-Tu étais blessé et tu avais peur. C’est compréhensible. Tu n’étais pas pathétique.

 

-Merci, Harry, fit Louis à voix basse. Tu es si…

 

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, enchaînant sur une demande un peu précipitée :

 

-Je suis tellement désolé de t’embêter encore, mais j’ai un problème.

 

-Encore ? Quel genre de problème ?

 

-Le même problème.

 

Harry avala sa salive.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

-J’ai merdé. J’ai demandé aux autres de faire profil bas pour l’instant, et je suis resté chez moi ces deux derniers jours, je n’ai pas montré les photos, mais j’avais oublié que j’avais donné une interview à un blog plutôt populaire… et qu’elle allait être postée aujourd’hui. Je n’avais pas du tout pensé à leur demander d’annuler ou de reporter.

 

-Oh, non, Louis…

 

-Ouais, comme tu dis. Tout à l’heure, je suis allé faire une course, et quand je suis revenu dans ma rue…

 

La voix de Louis se brisa. Il tenta de le dissimuler dans une petite quinte de toux, mais Harry n’était pas dupe. Encore une fois, il avait peur.

 

-Ils étaient là. Les hommes de l’autre soir. Ils m’attendaient. Ils ont dû voir l’interview. Elle a été beaucoup partagée sur Internet. Je suis parti en courant, mais… Ils savent où j’habite, je ne peux pas…

 

-Calme-toi, Louis, dit Harry de façon ferme, entendant la panique gagner la voix de l’autre garçon. Tu es sûr que ce sont eux ? C’est peut-être le stress qui te rend paranoïaque, tu n’as pas bien vu leur visage…

 

-Je suis sûr, Harry. Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi.

 

Harry sentait que la raison du coup de fil lui échappait.

 

-Et ? Je suis désolé, Louis, mais…

 

-Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ?

 

Harry resta silencieux assez longtemps pour Louis s’inquiète.

 

-Harry ? Tu es là ?

 

-Oui. Va chez un de tes amis, Louis. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes à moi.

 

-Je ne leur ai pas dit pour mon agression. Je n’ai vu personne, ces deux derniers jours.

 

-Comment ça, tu ne leur as pas dit ? s’exclama Harry. Mais Louis, c’est n’importe quoi ! Au moins ceux dans ton association, ils méritent de savoir ce qui se passe avec PETROIL, les risques que représente votre action…

 

Harry était abasourdi. Louis soupira.

 

-Je sais, d’accord ? Mais je voulais y réfléchir seul avant. Et PETROIL n’a pas leur nom ni leur adresse, je n’ai pas prévenu la police comme ils le voulaient, je suis le seul médiatisé pour le moment… Je ne pense pas qu’ils soient menacés. Et j’aimerais que ça reste comme ça. C’est pour ça que je ne veux pas aller chez Perrie, ou l’un des autres.

 

-Mais moi, ça ne te dérange pas de m’impliquer ? ironisa Harry.

 

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua Louis. Mais tu n’as aucun lien avec le mouvement, tu travailles chez PETROIL… Ils ne viendront pas me chercher chez toi. Et ils ne s’en prendraient pas à toi, même s’ils savaient.

 

C’était un raisonnement assez bancal. Harry pourrait perdre son emploi, dans cette affaire. Ben le surveillait, il le savait. Ce n’était pas comparable à une menace physique, certes, mais c’était tout de même une source d’angoisse. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de mettre les pieds dans le bazar trouble de Louis. Même s’il y était déjà jusqu’au cou, en réalité.

 

-Tu ne peux pas aller chez tes parents ?

 

-Ils sont aux Etats-Unis en ce moment. Ils ont loué la maison à des amis proches.

 

-Et tes autres amis de Queen Mary ? William, Lucius, Felix, Charlie…

 

-Je ne… Je ne les fréquente plus vraiment.

 

-Ah.

 

Alors comme cela, Louis s’était éloigné de toutes les personnes que Harry n’appréciait pas et qui avaient été affreuses avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

 

-S’il te plaît, Harry ? Juste pour ce soir.

 

Une certaine vulnérabilité résonnait dans sa manière de formuler sa demande, à la limite de la supplication. Peut-être que Louis abusait de la gentillesse de Harry, mais Harry pouvait entendre qu’il se sentait vraiment menacé. Ou alors, il utilisait ses talents d’avocat pour feindre une émotion. Mais de toute façon, cela n’avait pas grande importance : c’était pratiquement impossible pour Harry de refuser quelque chose à Louis quand il prenait cette voix. Ou de lui refuser quelque chose tout court, d’ailleurs. Il n’avait pas perdu ce talent.

 

-Tu m’agaces.

 

-J’imagine.

 

-J’espère que tu as passé en revue toutes les autres options, et que tu n’as _vraiment_ pas le choix, parce que j’accepte à contrecœur, grommela Harry.

 

Trois ans sans lui, et il se faisait toujours embobiner par Louis en moins de trois minutes.

 

*

 

-Tu as de la chance que ma mère ne soit pas là ce soir, lança Harry en les faisant rentrer dans l’appartement.

 

Louis semblait mal à l’aise, observant les lieux avec l’air de quelqu’un qui se prend des souvenirs douloureux en pleine figure, mais Harry ne ressentait pas vraiment de compassion pour lui. Il avait vécu deux fois pire en passant la nuit dans l’appartement qui aurait dû être le leur et qui n’était qu’à Louis. Et puis, c’était difficile pour lui aussi, d’assumer de nouveau cet appartement devant Louis, appartement qui, malgré leurs efforts pour le rendre plus agréable, faisait toujours vieillot, rafistolé, humide. La peinture se décollait par morceaux entiers dans la salle de bains, le robinet de la cuisine était cassé, ils n’avaient jamais changé le papier peint à fleurs immonde dans le salon, il y avait des fissures sur le mur de sa chambre. Louis avait déjà vu tout cela, bien sûr, mais cela ne changeait rien à la honte en arrière-plan dans l’esprit de Harry.

 

-Où elle est, ta mère ? demanda Louis.

 

-Elle est allée à Manchester pour voir un médecin spécialiste pour son dos. Elle va passer la nuit chez Gemma.

 

Un pli se creusa sur le front de Louis. Harry remarqua que les bleus sur son visage commençaient à être moins marqués, que sa mâchoire avait dégonflé, mais qu’une de ses coupures semblait assez enflammée, trop rouge pour être en train de cicatriser proprement. Harry se promit de jeter un coup d’œil plus tard.

 

-Ses problèmes se sont aggravés ?

 

Louis se rappelait.

 

-Oui, c’est… Elle travaille trop, c’est pour ça. Mais ça va.

 

-Et Gemma ?

 

-Elle va bien, dit simplement Harry.

 

-Elle est toujours avec Michal ?

 

-Ouais. Ils vont se marier au printemps.

 

Louis parut sincèrement heureux d’entendre cela.

 

-C’est vraiment super. Tu vas être témoin, j’imagine ?

 

-Bien sûr, fit Harry, et il ne put retenir un sourire. J’ai déjà repéré mon costume.  

 

-Je suis sûr que tu vas porter quelque chose avec des couleurs et des motifs extravagants.

 

Il y avait une étincelle d’affection dans les yeux de Louis.

 

Harry s’habillait assez simplement au quotidien, osant seulement quelques chemises transparentes ou quelques pantalons vintage de temps à autre, mais il adorait dénicher un costume plus original pour certaines grandes occasions. La dernière fois, lorsqu’il avait fêté sa remise des diplômes, il avait porté un ensemble vert bouteille qui lui donnait l’air d’un dandy. Il louait seulement ces tenues, bien sûr, n’ayant pas les moyens de les acheter, mais cela lui procurait toujours une satisfaction particulière de les porter, même juste pour quelques heures.

 

-Peut-être bien, acquiesça Harry.

 

La familiarité était revenue si facilement entre eux. Lorsque Harry se laissait aller, c’était comme si la plaie de leur séparation n’avait pas entamé leur alchimie, et qu’ils se rencontraient de nouveau pour la première fois. Louis lui accordait son attention, et Harry se sentait de nouveau exister. Il était un tel déchet. Il était ridicule.

 

Il essaya de mieux garder ses émotions sous contrôle, mais quand il amena Louis dans sa chambre, il luttait contre la boule dans sa gorge.

 

Lorsqu’il dit à Louis qu’il pouvait prendre une douche, il pensait à toutes les fois où ils s’étaient douchés ensemble dans sa salle de bains.

 

Lorsqu’il proposa à Louis de lui emprunter des vêtements, parce que Louis n’avait aucune affaire de rechange sur lui, il pensait à toutes les fois où Louis avait porté un de ses tee-shirts ou un de ses sweats, et au sentiment de plaisir et de possessivité que cela lui procurait.  

 

Lorsqu’il parla de se faire à dîner, il pensait à toutes les fois où il avait préparé un repas pour Louis et lui.

 

Louis le suivit dans la cuisine. Il portait un jogging de Harry qui descendait délicieusement bas sur ses hanches. Harry n’avait pas pu faire autrement que de le remarquer.

 

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d’autre.

 

-Désolé, je ne sais pas si on a de la viande…

 

-Je peux manger la même chose que toi, fit Louis, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

 

-Si tu veux, mais ça ne me dérange pas si tu commandes quelque-

 

-Oh, non, ne t’inquiète pas. Je suis végétarien, de toute façon, maintenant. C’est ce que je voulais dire.

 

Harry se retourna tellement vite qu’il faillit attraper un torticolis.

 

- _Vraiment ?_

 

Louis eut un petit rire.

 

-Oui. Depuis presque deux ans. Et j’aimerais même devenir végan.

 

-Qui êtes-vous et qu’avez-vous fait de mon Louis ?

 

Il y eut un temps de silence.

 

-Je veux dire, du Louis que je connais- _connaissais_ , tenta de rattraper Harry, sentant ses joues chauffer.

 

Louis dissimula un sourire en toussotant dans sa main.

 

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu es si choqué que ça. Ça paraît quand même en cohérence avec mon engagement écologiste. Et tu sais que je commençais à y penser, quand j’étais avec toi.

 

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire.

 

-C’est vrai, concéda-t-il. Tu étais devenu plus réceptif aux plats végétariens que je faisais. Tu ne mangeais presque plus de bœuf.

 

-Tu vois.

 

-Oui, mais je ne pensais pas…

 

-Que je continuerais sur cette voie après notre rupture ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules. C’était exactement ce qu’il allait dire. Après tout, certaines personnes dans son entourage n’étaient pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler des bonnes influences. Harry était sincèrement persuadé que Louis se rapprocherait d’eux, une fois qu’il aurait disparu du tableau, et finirait par adopter leurs comportements. C’était le sentiment qu’il donnait sur la fin de leur relation. Peut-être qu’il avait connu un revirement. Ou peut-être qu’il n’avait jamais été sur le point de devenir comme ses camarades. Mais comment Harry avait-il pu se tromper à ce point ? Avait-il été aveuglé par ses propres problèmes, comme Louis lui avait reproché à l’époque ? Avait-il eu tendance à l’identifier injustement à des gens auxquels il n’avait jamais ressemblé ? C’était bien trop tard pour repenser à tout cela, mais Harry se sentit soudain profondément triste, et idiot, submergé par l’impression d’avoir manqué quelque chose d’énorme, qui aurait pu tout changer.

 

-Je suppose.

 

-Eh bien, surprise.

 

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le réfrigérateur.

 

-Ça te va si on fait du soja à la provençale avec du riz à la sauce tomate ?

 

*

 

Préparer un repas pour Louis et dîner avec lui à la table de sa cuisine procura une sensation particulièrement étrange à Harry. Un mélange de confusion et de confort. Il n’avait pas imaginé qu’il aurait de nouveau l’occasion de le regarder manger, de sa drôle de manière qui consistait notamment à piquer tous les morceaux de nourriture suffisamment gros sur son couteau pour les porter à sa bouche, au lieu d'utiliser sa fourchette.

 

-Donc… fit soudainement Harry, pour briser le silence.

 

Louis releva la tête vers lui.

 

-Pourquoi l’association écologiste ? Pourquoi tu as voulu t’investir dans ces causes ? Tu n’envisageais pas ce genre de choses, quand on était…

 

Harry ne put se résoudre à finir sa phrase. Louis le fixa un instant. Il prit une bouchée dans son assiette, et l’avala.

 

-Tu veux la vérité, ou quelque chose qui te conviendra ?

 

Harry ne pouvait donc pas poser une seule question sans que la réponse ne pose problème ?

 

 -Je ne sais pas, fit Harry, un peu exaspéré.

 

-Parce que la vérité, c’est que je me sentais tellement abattu de ne pas avoir pu davantage t’aider _toi_ , que j’ai cherché des moyens d’être utile au moins à quelqu’un d’autre. Ça a été ma façon de remonter la pente.

 

Harry lâcha sa fourchette, qui heurta la table avec un bruit métallique.

 

-J’essaye de faire la conversation, de façon civilisée, et tu fais tout pour rendre la situation encore plus…

 

Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

 

-Je suis juste honnête, murmura Louis. J’ai l’impression qu’on a besoin de s’ouvrir sur nos sentiments.

 

S’ouvrir sur leurs sentiments ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

 

-Parle pour toi !

 

-Très bien, fit Louis d’un ton sec. Donc je me suis investi là-dedans parce que ça faisait bien sur mon CV, et que je visais des cabinets d’avocats prestigieux pour mes stages. Heureux ?

 

Louis n’avait même pas fait l’effort de sonner convaincant. Harry soupira, et reprit sa fourchette pour enfourner un peu de riz dans sa bouche.

 

-Et pourquoi la lutte pour l’environnement ?

 

C’était difficile de discuter comme de rien n’était, mais c’était mieux que de se disputer. Et puis, Harry était réellement intéressé. Même s’il ne le dirait pas à Louis.

 

-L’association écologiste de Queen Mary avait peu de membres, elle était un peu à l’abandon. Perrie en a entendu parler, et on l’a tous les deux rejoints, un peu par curiosité. Au début, on n’était pas aussi enthousiastes, mais l’association a fini par devenir mon bébé. Je l’ai orientée vers une démarche d’enquête… On voulait aller plus loin que des campagnes de sensibilisation et des poubelles de tri sur le campus. C’est comme ça qu’on a découvert ce qui se passait avec PETROIL.

 

Harry aimait bien la façon dont Louis en parlait. Il sonnait passionné, et sincère, juste comme le journaliste de l’Observer l’avait fait remarquer. Mais évidemment, ce ne fut pas ce que son cerveau choisit de relever à haute voix.

 

-Est-ce que tu sors avec Perrie ?

 

Harry était décidément irrécupérable.

 

-Quoi ? fit Louis, l’air décontenancé.

 

-Quoi, _quoi_  ? Ma question est plutôt claire.

 

-Moi et Perrie ? Mais qu’est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ?

 

-Vous avez l’air de passer tout votre temps ensemble !

 

Louis avait une lueur amusée dans le regard, maintenant.

 

-Harry, je crois que tu es assez bien placé pour savoir que je suis gay.

 

-La sexualité est fluide, marmonna Harry.

 

Louis eut un rire.

 

-Pas la mienne.

 

-D’accord.

 

-Perrie est juste une amie proche. Et puis, elle a un petit ami, maintenant, ajouta Louis. Un type un peu bizarre, je ne l’ai jamais rencontré. Il s’appelle Zayn, je crois.

 

Harry fixait le contenu de son assiette en essayant de garder une expression parfaitement neutre. Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Louis sur lui, cependant, et il était à peu près sûr que tous les traits de son visage trahissaient son embarras. (Et une note de satisfaction.)

 

Il y eut un silence.

 

-Donc, l’écologie, lâcha finalement Harry. C’est une bonne cause.

 

-Je suis aussi bénévole pour donner des cours de soutien à des gamins de quartiers défavorisés, mais oui, l’association me prend la majorité de mon temps libre.

 

Harry baissa les yeux. Encore une fois, il se sentait à la fois admiratif de voir ce que Louis accomplissait, et terriblement mal en constatant que lui n’avait rien de comparable à son actif.

 

-J’ai été étonné quand j’ai appris que tu travaillais à PETROIL, je…

 

Louis s’emmêla les pinceaux.  

 

-Je veux dire, j’étais choqué de te revoir, déjà, bien sûr, mais… Je ne te voyais pas prendre un poste d’infirmier en entreprise. Pourquoi… ?

 

-Le salaire, dit simplement Harry, avec plus de mélancolie qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Je vois. C’est sûr que tu devais penser à ça.

 

Harry ressentit le besoin de se justifier. Il avait l’impression de décevoir Louis. 

 

-C’est juste que… C’était une priorité.

 

-Bien sûr.

 

Louis semblait chagriné. Ses yeux manquaient d’éclat.

 

-Et où vous en êtes, maintenant ? fit-il doucement.

 

Harry devina qu’il faisait allusion à leur situation financière.

 

-On commence vraiment à s’en sortir. On a augmenté les mensualités du prêt.

 

Louis lui adressa un sourire.

 

-C’est formidable.

 

-Je suis vraiment soulagé, expliqua Harry, sans trop savoir pourquoi il se confiait à Louis. Je ne sais même pas comment ma mère a fait pour qu’on ne se retrouve pas à la rue… Elle n’a pas voulu que je renonce à King’s College, mais c’était un gouffre financier.

 

-Je trouve qu’elle a eu raison. Tes études étaient une priorité. Et tu avais travaillé tellement dur pour rentrer dans cette université.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Gemma n’est pas allée dans son école…

 

-Mais elle avait déjà un diplôme. Ce n’était pas la même situation.

 

Louis avait un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

 

-J’imagine. Je me sens quand même coupable, mais...

 

Harry n’avait pas dit cela dans l’intention de se faire plaindre ou rassurer, cela lui avait juste échappé. Louis tendit la main vers lui au-dessus de la table, effleurant ses doigts avec les siens.

 

-Tu ne devrais pas. 

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-C’est le passé, de toute façon. Je peux aider ma mère financièrement, maintenant, ça me rachète un peu.

 

-Mais tu as renoncé à ta vocation…  

 

-Pas vraiment.

 

-Tu as toujours voulu travailler dans un hôpital, dit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-C’est vrai, reconnut Harry. Mais je suis toujours infirmier. Et je suis jeune, je n’ai pas l’intention de travailler au même endroit toute ma vie. Dans quelques années, je prendrai probablement un poste ailleurs.

 

Louis le regarda dans les yeux.

 

-Ça te plaît, de travailler à PETROIL ?

 

-Je ne me plains pas.

 

-Tu as l’air très enthousiaste, ironisa Louis.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-C’est juste que…

 

Harry hésita.

 

-Je ne me sens pas assez utile, avoua-t-il. J’aimerais aider plus de gens, être plus actif, rencontrer de vrais patients, les suivre plus longtemps. Je veux dire, tous les patients sont de vrais patients, mais. J’aimerais. Etre aux urgences, ce genre de choses.

 

Louis acquiesça. Il le savait déjà, évidemment. Harry avait son projet d’avenir en tête depuis avant leur rencontre, et l’avait largement exposé à Louis, de façon probablement très idéaliste, mais le fond n’avait jamais changé. Harry était content que Louis s’abstienne de lui refaire un couplet sur les implications éthiques de son travail à PETROIL ; qu’il ne fasse pas remarquer à quel point Harry avait trahi son plan initial. Louis n’était pas cruel ; il s’était opposé à Stanley, mais il avait l’air d’être obsédé par l’envie de dire la vérité, alors il aurait pu formuler ce que Harry pensait de lui-même. Louis le méprisait probablement. Il était juste trop poli pour le faire sentir.

 

-Je me rappelle, quand on avait dix-sept ou dix-huit ans, avant qu’on rentre à la fac, je t’avais demandé pourquoi tu ne voulais pas essayer d’être chirurgien, pourquoi tu ne visais pas plus haut qu’infirmier, alors que Robin aurait pu te payer de plus longues études. Tu m’as dit que tu n’étais pas intéressé par l’idée d’être en haut de la hiérarchie, de faire des opérations complexes. Tu voulais être proche des gens. Tu voulais être en contact avec les patients, t’occuper d’eux et les soulager concrètement, être leur premier interlocuteur, même si tu savais que ça serait probablement très dur. Et tu aimais aussi l’idée d’être au milieu de l’action, ça, c’est sûr.

 

La note admirative dans la voix de Louis déstabilisa Harry. Comment pouvait-il lui conserver tant de respect ? Il avait vraiment cette capacité à le briser et le reconstruire en même temps en quelques mots. Harry eut un sourire, même si des larmes dansaient au coin de ses yeux.

 

-J’envisageais même de devenir ambulancier, à l’époque. J’étais un peu masochiste.

 

-Je m’en souviens, fit Louis, et sa voix sonnait affectueuse. 

 

-Je pourrais toujours faire la formation, un jour, souffla Harry, surtout pour lui-même.

 

Il s’interdisait de penser à son avenir professionnel, d’habitude, parce qu’il savait que cela le plongerait dans le découragement, d’imaginer tout ce qu’il pourrait faire de son diplôme au lieu d’être à PETROIL. Mais Louis réveillait toujours ce qu’il y avait de plus enfoui en lui, évidemment.

 

-C’est un très bon projet, dit Louis, semblant oublier l’état de leur relation, et paraissant brusquement bien investi dans la vie de Harry.

 

Harry s’obligea à revenir sur terre. Il devait se concentrer sur la situation présente. Et se rappeler une bonne fois pour toutes que l’avis de Louis ne comptait pas. _Plus._

 

-Ce n’est pas trop possible pour le moment, répliqua-t-il d’un ton un peu tranchant.

 

Louis se tut, et Harry se leva pour débarrasser la table.

 

*

 

-Tu vas devoir dormir dans ma chambre. Je ne veux absolument pas que ma mère te trouve sur notre canapé demain matin.

 

Peut-être que ce n’était pas très délicat, ni très poli, de dire à Louis à quel point il voulait cacher à sa mère qu’il était de nouveau en contact avec lui, mais Harry aussi avait le droit d’exprimer clairement sa pensée, après tout. Louis ne fit aucun commentaire.

 

Harry finit d’examiner comment ses plaies cicatrisaient et de vérifier l’état de ses sutures. Il avait fait asseoir Louis sur le bord de la baignoire, et s’était agenouillé à sa hauteur, essayant de ne pas se laisser troubler par la proximité de leurs visages. Il était très professionnel. La coupure qu’il avait repérée plus tôt était en effet en train de s’infecter. Louis grimaça lorsque Harry la toucha. Il la nettoya, la sécha, appliqua une pommade antibiotique, et en confia un tube à Louis pour qu’il en remette dans les jours suivants. Il lui demanda de lui en parler si la douleur persistait et que la plaie tournait au vert.

 

-Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que tu gardes les points encore un ou deux jours.  

 

Harry se releva.

 

-Je vais me doucher. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre et faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux emprunter mon ordinateur, pour regarder un film ou quelque chose.

 

Harry ne s’attarda pas sous le jet, se savonnant rapidement, puis enfilant un survêtement. Il avait peur de se laisser de nouveau envahir par des images de douches avec Louis. Lorsqu’il revint dans la chambre, son ex petit ami était assis sur son lit, son ordinateur ouvert sur les genoux, fixant l’écran noir.

 

-Tu ne m’as pas donné ton mot de passe.

 

Louis avait dit cela sur un ton si misérable que Harry eut un petit rire.

 

-Et tu es resté bloqué devant l’écran depuis un quart d’heure à ne rien faire ?

 

-J’essayais de le deviner, admit Louis.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu as essayé ?

 

-La date de naissance de ta sœur, des choses comme ça.

 

Il se souvenait de la date de naissance de Gemma ? Surprenant. En réalité, le mot de passe de Harry était _« DannyGrease »,_ depuis des années, pour des raisons évidentes. Louis n’aurait jamais pensé à cela, et heureusement. Harry saisit son ordinateur portable et tapa rapidement les lettres, repassant l’appareil à Louis dans la foulée. Il allait pour trier les vêtements qui traînaient dans la pièce, essayant de déterminer s’il devait faire une machine à laver, lorsque Louis demanda :

 

-Tu tiens un blog ?

 

Harry se retourna vers lui, et Louis rougit.

 

-L’onglet était juste ouvert, je ne voulais pas fouiner.

 

Harry avait oublié que son ordinateur était simplement en veille.

 

-Hum, fit-il très éloquemment.

 

-Tu écris des articles médicaux ? Tu as l’air de te donner beaucoup de mal.

 

Louis était en train de parcourir la page.

 

-Ce n’est rien de passionnant, marmonna Harry. Je démonte juste certains mythes, j’explique des gestes simples…

 

-Tu as énormément de visites ! Et énormément de commentaires.

 

-C’est parce que je donne des conseils personnels. Pas mal de gens me posent des questions sur leur cas. J’ai même quelques réguliers qui viennent me consulter régulièrement dès qu’ils ont un doute, c’est plutôt flatteur, je suppose. Certains sont un peu hypocondriaques, mais ça ne me dérange pas…

 

Louis paraissait impressionné, les yeux toujours fixés sur le blog. Peut-être qu’il aimait surtout l’esthétique. C’était Liam, qui était informaticien, qui avait aidé Harry à faire la mise en page.

 

-Ça doit te prendre des heures de répondre à tout ça. Et tu fais ça gratuitement.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-J’ai souvent des insomnies, donc autant utiliser mes nuits pour faire quelque chose de productif.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui.

 

-Tu es de nature tellement altruiste.

 

Harry eut un rire nerveux.

 

-N’exagérons rien. N’oublie pas que je participe indirectement à l’oppression de centaines de personnes au Guatemala.

 

Il avait essayé de détendre l’atmosphère, mais les traits de Louis s’affaissèrent.

 

-Harry, non, c’est… Tu sais que je ne te juge pas du tout. Je n’ai jamais voulu que le blâme retombe sur les employés, je te l’ai dit…  

 

-Je suis fatigué, le coupa Harry. Tu as besoin de faire quelque chose sur l’ordinateur, ou… ?

 

-J’allais juste regarder un épisode de Peaky Blinders, mais je peux m’en passer.

 

Harry adorait Peaky Blinders, et il faillit rebondir en demandant à Louis où il en était dans les épisodes, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer amical. Il allait ignorer l’envie qui l’avait traversé de lui proposer de regarder la série ensemble. Il rendait simplement service à Louis en l’hébergeant. Ce n’était pas une soirée pyjama. Harry ne devait pas l’oublier.

 

-Et toi, tu ne veux pas mettre à jour ton blog ?

 

On aurait presque dit que Louis espérait qu’il le ferait et qu’il pourrait l’observer.

 

-Trop crevé, murmura Harry.

 

Louis se leva du lit.

 

-Tu as des couvertures, pour que je puisse m’installer par terre ?

 

Harry le fixa d’un air incrédule.

 

-Tu ne vas pas dormir par terre !

 

Louis le fixa bizarrement.

 

-Je suis perdu. Je croyais que je ne pouvais pas aller dans le salon.

 

-On peut partager mon lit. Il est assez grand.

 

C’était à peu près la seule chose qu’il appréciait vraiment dans sa chambre, et aussi le seul de ses meubles qui avait réchappé de la vente de leur ancienne maison.

 

-Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais-

 

-Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas, le coupa Harry. Mais je n’ai pas de matelas gonflable ni de sac de couchage, et tu as des côtes fêlées, tu ne peux pas dormir à même le sol.

 

-Mes côtes vont mieux…

 

-Je t’ai vu faire une grimace de douleur en te relevant il y a trois secondes.

 

Louis boitait encore beaucoup, en plus. Harry n’était pas aveugle.

 

-Mais je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l’aise.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-Je crois que c’est trop tard pour ça. Autant que tu dormes correctement.

 

Louis paraissait en plein conflit intérieur.

 

-Mais…  

 

-C’est bon, Louis.

 

*

 

Harry se rendit rapidement compte que ce n’était pas bon du tout. Louis et lui avaient beau se recroqueviller chacun à un bout du lit, comme si l’épée de Tristan et Iseut était plantée entre eux et les séparait radicalement, leurs pieds se frôlaient sans arrêt sous les draps. Harry essaya de ne plus faire aucun mouvement, mais il en était comme angoissé, trop bouleversé par leur proximité pour dormir. Il redoutait et espérait en même temps que leurs peaux se touchent, que le jogging qu’il avait prêté à Louis remonte un peu sur sa cheville, et qu’elle vienne effleurer le mollet nu de Harry. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter que Louis dorme chez lui. Il n’aurait jamais dû se dire qu’il supporterait de l’avoir dans son lit.

 

Il finit par s’endormir, assez tard, et lorsqu’il émergea, il était pratiquement sûr d’avoir raté la sonnerie de son réveil.

 

Louis était drapé autour de son dos.

 

Harry se figea.

 

Ils avaient instinctivement adopté la position qu’ils avaient l’habitude de prendre lorsqu’ils dormaient ensemble, avant. Louis derrière lui, tête enfouie contre son épaule, un bras autour de sa taille. Cette nuit, il avait bougé dans son sommeil pour venir se coller contre Harry ; pour le prendre contre lui. Harry était heureux de porter un tee-shirt, sinon les débuts de son érection matinale auraient pris des proportions inquiétantes.

 

Est-ce que Louis prenait dans ses bras tous les gens avec lesquels il dormait ? Ou était-ce seulement Harry ? Etait-ce simplement un réflexe ? Harry devait-il y voir un sens ? Quel sens ? Peut-être que Louis avait eu un cauchemar à propos de son agression, qui devait toujours le hanter, et qu’il avait cherché du réconfort auprès d’une présence humaine. Ou peut-être que Louis avait eu froid, et qu’il s’était rapproché d’une source de chaleur. Sachant qu’il faisait toujours une température élevée dans la pièce et que Harry transpirait dans ses vêtements, ce n’était pas une explication très crédible. Harry n’osait pas bouger. Il devait l’avouer : il savourait le moment. Il ne voulait pas le briser. Il profitait de l’enlacement de leurs corps. La chambre semblait s’être brusquement changée en chapelle reculée, et l’instant était sacré. Harry ferma les yeux, sentant un sanglot naître dans sa poitrine. Il se fit tout petit dans l’étreinte de Louis, comme s’il voulait disparaître dans le creux de ses bras, espérant qu’il ne se réveillerait pas, qu’il ne s’en rendrait pas compte.

 

Une larme dévala sa joue.

 

-Tu me manques, chuchota-t-il.

 

Harry eut l’impression que sa voix résonnait dans la chambre, et il eut soudainement peur que Louis ait entendu. Il essuya sa joue, se détacha de lui, le repoussant doucement, et se leva. Le jour perçait à travers les stores sur la fenêtre, éclairant les traits délicats de Louis avec une luminosité timide mais chaleureuse qui lui allait bien. Harry se détourna, le cœur lourd. Il vérifia l’heure ; il n’avait qu’un quart d’heure de retard, heureusement, mais il devait quand même se mettre en branle. Il était devant son placard en train de sortir des vêtements lorsqu’un coup fut frappé contre sa porte :

 

-Harry ? Tu es là ?

 

C’était sa mère. Harry hésita une seconde, un peu paniqué, et Anne frappa une deuxième fois, plus fort. Louis sursauta, s’extirpant du sommeil et se redressant dans le lit, l’air complètement déboussolé.

 

-Qu’est-ce que… marmonna-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de les ébouriffer dramatiquement alors qu’ils ressemblaient déjà à un nid radioactif.

 

Harry lui fit les gros yeux en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

 

-Je suis là, Maman ! lança-t-il.

 

Il chuchota à Louis avec frénésie :

 

-Je ne veux pas qu’elle sache que tu es là, donc tu te tais et tu ne sors pas de la chambre, d’accord ?

 

Louis paraissait toujours perdu, les cernes sous ses yeux accentuant son expression incertaine, mais il acquiesça.  

 

-Ramène-moi du café ? chuchota-t-il simplement. 

 

C’était plutôt mignon. Harry chassa cette pensée encombrante, et sortit rapidement de la pièce, refermant immédiatement la porte derrière lui. Il plaqua sur son visage un sourire qui paraissait sans doute très faux.

 

-Tu te lèves plus tard que d’habitude, mon chéri, fit remarquer sa mère, en lui embrassant la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

 

-J’étais épuisé, je n’ai pas entendu le réveil, grimaça Harry. Mais je ne serai pas en retard au bureau.

 

Anne, elle, semblait déjà prête à repartir, alors qu’elle venait de rentrer de Manchester.

 

-Je suis arrivée il y a seulement une heure, mais je veux arriver en avance au travail, comme je suis partie en début d’après-midi hier, expliqua-t-elle. Mais je voulais quand même t’attendre pour le petit-déjeuner…

 

Heureusement, elle n’avait pas l’air de se douter que Harry planquait son ex petit ami en danger de mort dans sa chambre. Ils s’attablèrent quelques minutes ensemble, Harry picorant vaguement une tranche de brioche. Sa mère lui raconta son rendez-vous médical. Le spécialiste voulait qu’elle fasse une radio et un scanner, ce qui inquiétait un peu Harry, qui avait déjà envisagé des explications plus ou moins préoccupantes au mal de dos aigu d’Anne, mais il préféra se montrer optimiste pour tranquilliser sa mère.

 

Lorsqu’elle quitta la cuisine pour finir de se préparer dans la salle de bains, Harry fit rapidement sa vaisselle, et saisit un nouveau mug dans le placard, qu’il remplit de café. Il se rappela que Louis prenait un sucre avec. Il se glissa dans le couloir avec la tasse fumante à la main. Aucun bruit ne provenait de sa chambre. Harry était soulagé que Louis se montre réellement discret.

 

-Merci d’être resté silencieux, murmura-t-il en refermant soigneusement sa porte. Ça me gênerait vraiment que ma mère se rende compte que tu es là.

 

Louis était toujours assis dans le lit, en train de tapoter sur son téléphone.

 

-Tu ne ramènes jamais des garçons ici ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en relevant la tête.

 

-Rarement, répondit Harry, sur un ton qu’il espérait parfaitement détaché. Et quand ça arrive, ils ne restent pas toute la nuit.

 

Un air satisfait se peignit brièvement sur le visage de Louis.

 

-Je vais chez eux, généralement, précisa Harry.

 

-Oh.

 

Louis semblait un brin déçu. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que Harry était resté chaste pendant trois ans ?

 

-Mais le problème, c’est surtout que… C’est toi.

 

-Je comprends, fit Louis.

 

Harry se changea rapidement pendant que Louis sirotait son café, et il était sûr d’avoir senti ses yeux s’attarder sur son corps. Ou alors, il développait une certaine paranoïa et se faisait des idées.

 

-A ce soir, Harry ! cria sa mère depuis l’entrée, et Harry entendit la porte claquer.

 

Il se tourna vers Louis :

 

-Et voilà, tu peux sortir, maintenant. Sers-toi dans la cuisine si tu veux manger quelque chose.

 

-Tu vas partir ?

 

-Il faut bien aller gagner son pain.

 

Il lui sembla que Louis se rembrunissait.

 

-Claque juste la porte derrière toi quand tu t’en iras, lui dit Harry.

 

Il n’avait pas envie de prétendre, il n’avait pas envie qu’ils se conduisent comme s’ils vivaient ensemble, il n’avait pas envie qu’ils se préparent côte à côte, et se souhaitent une bonne journée. Il ne savait pas ce que Louis allait faire aujourd’hui, et il ne voulait pas s’en préoccuper. Il ne voulait pas se perdre dans cette situation entre l’amitié, l’antipathie et la passion ; au milieu de cette parenthèse insensée qui les faisait s’entrechoquer sans qu’ils l’aient désiré ; cette coïncidence absurde qui ne réglait rien ; il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par cette nuit, qui était probablement leur dernière nuit ensemble.

 

*

 

Harry aurait peut-être dû se préoccuper de ce que Louis allait faire, finalement. Il s’attendait à ce que ses amis et lui continuent à se faire discrets, voire ne réapparaissent plus jamais, surtout si Louis leur avait finalement raconté ce qui lui était arrivé.

 

Mais ce n’était pas le plan, apparemment. A neuf heures, il y avait trente personnes en train de hurler devant les bureaux de PETROIL. Louis était parmi eux, secouant son mégaphone avec le volumen poussé au maximum et promenant un regard plein de défi sur la façade.

 

-Il est complètement fou, répéta Harry pendant trente secondes en les regardant par la fenêtre.

 

Au fond de lui, il était presque soulagé que Louis soit revenu, qu’il ne soit pas brusquement sorti de sa vie comme la dernière fois. Mais il était surtout inquiet. Ce n’était même plus de la témérité ; c’était réellement de la folie, à ce stade. Louis se prenait-il pour un martyr ?

 

Harry ne put se retenir, et envoya une série de _???_ par message à Louis. Il reçut un _:)_ en retour.

 

 _Tu es taré_ , tapa-t-il rageusement.

 

 _Je veux leur montrer que je n’ai pas peur d’eux_ , répondit Louis.

 

_Mais tu AS peur !_

_Ils n’ont pas besoin de le savoir …_

_Mais tu as raison d’avoir peur !_

_Désolé de te mettre encore dans une position difficile ._

 

Harry émit un sifflement agacé en jetant son téléphone sur son bureau. Ce n’était pas à propos de lui. Ce n’était pas lui qui s’était fait tabasser dans une ruelle sombre trois jours plus tôt. Il faillit répliquer cela, mais se ravisa, et décida d’arrêter de faire tourner sa vie autour de Louis. Il alluma son ordinateur, et se mit au travail, commençant à trier quelques dossiers. La matinée se passa sans encombre. Harry ne fut pas très productif, mais il fut fier de constater que son esprit ne dériva vers Louis qu’une vingtaine de fois, soit environ neuf fois par heure -ce qui était une victoire, de son point de vue.

 

Cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Il était en train de finir la salade qu’il avait achetée avant de venir ce matin, heureux de ne pas avoir à sortir des locaux, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer avec insistance.

 

Harry roula des yeux en voyant qui l’appelait. C’était une plaisanterie ? Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait, encore ? Il prit la décision de l’ignorer. Mais Louis rappela cinq secondes après, et un léger doute s’installa dans l’estomac de Harry. Peut-être qu’il avait un vrai problème. Harry posa sa salade, et saisit son portable en soupirant.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Harry, s’il te plait, tu peux descendre ? fit Louis d’une voix précipitée. Quelqu’un nous a balancé du gaz lacrymo et Perrie se sent mal, elle ne peut plus respirer, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je-

 

Harry se redressa brusquement sur son siège.

 

-Du gaz lacrymo ?

 

-Oui, sans doute, je ne sais pas, c’est le gars de PETROIL qui a utilisé une grenade-

 

Le lendemain de la discussion agitée de Harry avec Stanley, le jour où le groupe de Louis avait quelque peu dépassé les bornes, PETROIL avait renforcé la sécurité du bâtiment, engageant un agent de sécurité désormais posté devant la porte d’entrée des bureaux. Mais il était simplement censé garder les manifestants à une distance raisonnable – c’est-à-dire, sur le trottoir d’en face – et il n’avait pas la consigne de s’en prendre à eux, de les… de les attaquer. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

 

-On n’était pas préparé… Perrie en a beaucoup inhalé et ça ne passe pas, elle ne peut pas respirer. Est-ce que tu crois que je devrais appeler les pompiers ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir ? _S’il te plaît_ , est-ce que tu peux venir…

 

-J’arrive.

 

Harry fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et se leva pour ouvrir son armoire à pharmacie. Il attrapa quelques médicaments, dont de la Ventoline, parce qu’il y avait quatre-vingts pourcents de chances pour que Perrie soit en train de faire une crise d’asthme. Il emmena également leur concentrateur d’oxygène et le masque qui allait avec. Ils n’avaient absolument jamais servi, mais ils pouvaient sauver une vie en cas de problèmes respiratoires sévères, si les secours n’arrivaient pas à temps.

 

Harry se précipita dans le couloir en ignorant les regards étonnés de quelques collègues. Il se rua dans l’ascenseur et courut pratiquement dans le hall pour sortir dans la rue.

 

Il trouva les manifestants dispersés en face de PETROIL, certains en train de se frotter les yeux, certains en train de prendre de grandes inspirations, en marchant dans le parc. Il n’y avait plus personne pour hurler des slogans. Le porte-voix gisait abandonné sur le trottoir. Harry pouvait voir les effluves blancs du gaz qui flottaient toujours dans la rue. Louis était agenouillé auprès de Perrie qui était recroquevillée sur le sol, visiblement en train de s’étouffer, la respiration faible et sifflante. Un autre garçon et une fille étaient également autour d’elle, debout, en train d’essayer de donner des conseils frénétiques.

 

-Ne la laissez surtout pas allongée !

 

Louis releva la tête, et parut immensément soulagé de voir Harry tomber à genoux à côté de lui, posant son matériel sur le sol.

 

-Ecartez-vous ! ordonna-t-il aux deux autres, qui s’empressèrent de s’exécuter, l’air paniqué.

 

Harry attrapa Perrie par les bras et la redressa, la mettant dans une position assise qui lui semblait relativement confortable. Louis la soutint en posant une main dans son dos.  Un coup d’œil sur le visage tordu et strié de larmes de la jeune fille, et l’une de ses inspirations douloureuses suffirent à Harry pour comprendre qu’il s’agissait bien d’une crise d’asthme. Elle avait probablement été déclenchée par le gaz.

 

Il n’arrivait pas à croire que quelqu’un des bureaux avait utilisé du gaz lacrymogène. Ce n’était pas normal. Il était assez sûr que c’était illégal. Et complètement inconscient, car les conséquences pouvaient être sérieuses, comme le montrait la crise de Perrie. En plus, les manifestants n’avaient fait preuve d’aucune violence. Honnêtement, c’était plutôt un _sit-in_. Ils se contentaient d’être là, à crier. L’indignation que ressentait Harry n’était peut-être pas égale à celle qui l’avait saisi lors de l’agression de Louis, mais c’était presque équivalent.

 

-Perrie, regarde-moi, fit doucement Harry en saisissant les mains de la jeune fille.

 

Elle fixa ses yeux affolés sur lui, et secoua désespérément la tête. Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes qu’elle était dans cet état, parce que sa peau commençait à devenir légèrement bleue.

 

-Je sais que tu as du mal à respirer, je sais que ça fait peur, mais ça va aller, lui expliqua-t-il gentiment. C’est simplement une crise d’asthme, et ça arrive à des tas de gens, tout le temps, et je t’assure qu’ils s’en sortent très bien.

 

Perrie parut légèrement rassurée.

 

-La première étape, c’est de te calmer. Concentre-toi sur ma respiration, et la tienne va se calquer dessus. Respire lentement, et profondément, du mieux que tu peux. Je vais aussi presser tes mains au rythme des expirations et des inspirations. D’accord ?

 

Perrie hocha la tête. Harry était content de voir que ses paroles semblaient déjà produire un effet. Il ne lâcha pas ses mains. Chacun avait ses techniques pour apaiser quelqu’un d’asthmatique, et lui avait souvent constaté que le contact physique diminuait l’angoisse du patient.

 

-Est-ce que tu savais que tu faisais de l’asthme ? Est-ce que tu as déjà pris de la Ventoline ?

 

Perrie secoua de nouveau la tête, ouvrit la bouche, mais ne réussit qu’à tousser faiblement.

 

-N’essaye pas de parler, on se débrouille bien sans ça, lui dit Harry. Donc, tu n’as jamais fait d’asthme. Il est probable que tu aies eu des crises quand tu étais plus jeune, mais sans être diagnostiquée. Est-ce que tu sais comment marche un inhalateur ?

 

Perrie paraissait perdue.

 

-Je vais te montrer, OK ? Et Louis va te tenir la main à ma place.

 

Perrie hocha la tête. Elle semblait capable de fixer son attention sur Harry, ce qui était bon signe. Harry fit un signe en direction de Louis, qui s’empressa de se décaler et de serrer les mains de son amie dans les siennes. Harry n’aurait sans doute pas dû donner de la Ventoline à Perrie sans l’avis d’un médecin, après un examen plus poussé, mais il y avait très peu de chances pour qu’elle réagisse mal au médicament, et c’était le plus efficace dans cette situation. Il lui fit une démonstration en portant l’inhalateur à sa propre bouche et en faisant semblant de prendre une bouffée de Ventoline.

 

-Tu as compris ?

 

Il répéta la manœuvre une deuxième fois, pour être sûre que la jeune fille avait saisi le geste, et qu’elle ne paniquerait pas davantage en le réalisant. Harry l’aida à amener l’inhalateur jusqu’à sa bouche, et l’encouragea, jusqu’à la Ventoline fasse effet, et que sa respiration redevienne peu à peu normale.

 

-Tu te sens mieux ? fit Harry après quelques minutes à respirer lentement avec Perrie, lui frottant gentiment le dos.

 

-Oui, parvint à répondre la jeune femme d’une voix rauque. Merci.

 

-Très bien. Tu peux garder cet inhalateur, mais la prochaine étape, c’est d’aller voir un médecin le plus vite possible pour qu’il te prescrive de la Ventoline, ou un autre médicament plus adapté, que tu auras toujours sur toi et que tu pourras prendre dès que tu ressentiras une gêne respiratoire.

 

Perrie hocha la tête, inspirant et expirant avec précaution, mais sans réelles difficultés.

 

-Maintenant, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi et de dormir quelques heures pour te remettre.

 

Harry se releva, et avec Louis, il aida Perrie à se remettre sur ses pieds. Louis serra brièvement son amie dans ses bras, gardant ensuite un bras autour de ses épaules. Lui-même avait l’air secoué. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Son visage était pâle. Il n’était même pas encore remis de son passage à tabac de l’autre jour qu’il se retrouvait déjà de nouveau dans une situation dangereuse.

 

-Ça va, tes yeux ? lui demanda Harry. Ils ne te grattent pas particulièrement ? Ta peau ? Pas de signes d’allergie ?

 

-J’ai eu des picotements, mais c’est en train de passer, le rassura Louis.

 

-Et les autres ?

 

Harry laissa Perrie et Louis pour s’approcher des manifestants éparpillés ; et s’enquérir de leur état, prenant soin de demander à tout le monde, même à Stanley, qui le fixa d’un air contrit. Il se plaignait d’une douleur dans le cou, et Harry se dit que l’agent de sécurité avait dû lancer plus d’une grenade, car Stanley souffrait d’une petite brûlure, ce qui était généralement causé par de fortes doses de gaz. Harry appliqua de la crème d’un tube qu’il avait eu la présence d’esprit de mettre dans sa poche avant de descendre. Il donna quelques conseils à deux ou trois personnes qui disaient se sentir nauséeuses, ou ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine. La montée d’adrénaline qui l’avait saisi s’estompait peu à peu.

 

-Vous devriez tous rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer, fit Harry en revenant vers Louis. Tout le monde a l’air un peu choqué.

 

Louis acquiesça. Il avait toujours son bras autour de Perrie.

 

-Je n’ai jamais envisagé qu’ils pourraient utiliser du gaz. On n’avait pas de foulards, pas de lunettes, rien, c’est sorti de nulle part.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Le garde n’aurait pas dû faire ça.

 

-Cette histoire commence vraiment à dégénérer, murmura Louis. Il faudrait y mettre un terme, je suppose, mais on n’a pas envie de renoncer. J’ai l’impression qu’on est près du but.

 

-Tu attends qu’il y ait un mort ? ironisa Harry.

  
Louis soupira.

 

-Je vais raccompagner Perrie chez elle.

 

Harry acquiesça, et après avoir promené son regard sur les activistes une dernière fois, il amorça un mouvement pour retourner dans les bureaux.

 

Louis lui attrapa le bras avant qu’il ne s’éloigne.

 

-Merci mille fois, Haz. J’ai eu tellement peur… Merci d’avoir aidé Perrie.

 

-Je suis infirmier, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés à regarder quelqu’un mourir.

 

Il refusait d’endosser un rôle de sauveur. C’était son travail. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu l’impression que son diplôme servait réellement à quelque chose, et qu’il n’était pas qu’un assistant administratif. Il n’osait pas l’avouer, mais il avait même plutôt apprécié cette poussée d’adrénaline. Cela le ramena à sa discussion avec Louis, lorsqu’il avait rappelé à Harry son désir de devenir ambulancier. Oui, c’était certain. C’était cela qu’il voulait faire. Etre le premier arrivé sur les lieux, auprès du patient. Ou aider quelqu’un immédiatement après un incident, aux urgences. Sauver des vies.  

 

-Oui, mais je sais… Je sais que tu as pris un risque. Merci.

 

Harry voulut se contenter d’un signe de tête formel, mais il ne put s’empêcher de lui adresser un début de sourire. Louis lui serra légèrement le bras, et le cœur de Harry frétilla dans sa poitrine. Quel sale traître, celui-là.

 

En arrivant devant l’entrée des bureaux, Harry interpella l’agent de sécurité :

 

-C’est vous qui avez envoyé du gaz lacrymo sur les jeunes en face ?

 

L’homme inclina le menton pour acquiescer. Harry se sentit de nouveau furieux.

 

-Et pourquoi ? Ils n’ont rien fait qui justifie cette violence.

 

-Consigne de la direction.

 

-La direction vous a dit de balancer des grenades comme ça, sans aucune provocation de la part des militants ?

 

-Puisque la police refuse d’intervenir plus énergiquement et d’embarquer ces parasites, l’entreprise doit se débrouiller pour les chasser elle-même.

 

Harry fut frappé par la froideur de ces propos ; par leur caractère haineux et anti-démocratique.

 

-Hum, non ? lança-t-il, incrédule. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche ?

 

Il poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans quitter l’agent des yeux.

 

-On ne se fait pas justice soi-même. On n’agresse pas des militants pacifiques sans aucune raison. Ce n’est pas ça, notre société.

 

L’agent lui jeta un regard peu impressionné, presque narquois. Harry se détourna en secouant la tête, atterré.

 

Il était revenu depuis très exactement une minute et dix secondes dans son infirmerie lorsque Ben fit irruption dans la pièce, sans même frapper, incarnant le fameux « risque » auquel Louis faisait référence quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry aurait dû se douter que Ben l’avait vu partir, et qu’il ne se priverait pas de venir lui faire une remarque néfaste. Harry le regarda entrer avec lassitude, restant debout de l’autre côté de son bureau.

 

-Votre pause improvisée était agréable ? fit Ben d’un ton doucereux.

 

Harry voyait de plus en plus clairement l’ampleur de sa sournoiserie, maintenant. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Vous savez très bien ce que je faisais en bas, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot.

 

-En effet. Vous occupez vos heures de travail à… aider les détracteurs de votre entreprise qui se blessent tous seuls dans la rue, au lieu d’être présent dans l’infirmerie pour soigner vos collègues et mériter votre salaire.

 

-Ils ne se sont pas blessés tous seuls. L’entreprise a demandé à l’agent de sécurité de leur balancer du gaz.

 

-Ce qui est une très bonne chose.

 

-Je vous demande pardon ?

 

-Le seul souci, c’est que vous en avez pratiquement annulé les effets – c’est-à-dire, les effrayer pour les fuir – en vous précipitant pour leur porter secours.

 

Harry prit une lente inspiration pour retrouver son calme, et éviter d’envoyer son poing dans la figure de son collègue.

 

-Vous vouliez autre chose, Ben, ou est-ce qu’on peut arrêter là cette discussion ? s’enquit-il, d’un ton trop poli pour être authentique.

 

-A vrai dire, je voulais vous parler d’un détail assez amusant, déclara Ben en dardant sur lui un regard pointu.

 

Il avança de quelques pas dans l’infirmerie, comme s’il allait se lancer dans un grand récit épique qui l’obligeait à déambuler devant son auditoire.

 

-Je suis tombé sur votre page Facebook, la dernière fois, par hasard…

 

 _Par hasard, évidemment_ , pensa Harry.

 

-Vous saviez que votre profil était public ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je n’utilise plus vraiment Facebook.

 

-Mais il y a quelques années, vous l’utilisiez encore, pointa Ben. J’ai juste parcouru un peu vos photos, et… Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de remarquer quelque chose d’autre d’étrange.

 

Harry ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, et il aurait aimé rester insensible aux tentatives de Ben pour le déstabiliser, mais il sentit comme une aiguille d’inquiétude le piquer. Il avala sa salive.

 

-C’est drôle, mais certaines photos donnaient l’impression que vous connaissiez Louis Tomlinson… le leader de la bande d’agités qui posent des problèmes à PETROIL.

 

C’était donc cela. Harry regretta soudain de ne pas avoir effacé tous les vestiges de Louis sur son Facebook, mais le mal était fait.

 

-Et ce n’est pas seulement que vous le connaissiez, poursuivit Ben avec un petit rire menaçant. Vous étiez en couple avec lui, n’est-ce pas ?

 

-Non que ça vous regarde, mais Louis et moi avons rompu il y a trois ans.

 

-Mais vous avez repris contact récemment.

 

-Non.

 

Ben arqua un sourcil, l’air peu convaincu.

 

-Comment se fier à quelqu’un qui, _littéralement_ , a couché – et couche toujours peut-être - avec l’ennemi ?

 

Harry se sentit bouillir intérieurement. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

 

-Ce n’est pas la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Ben. Louis n’est pas un nazi. Et je ne vous permets pas de faire des remarques déplacées sur ma vie personnelle. 

 

Ben se pencha au-dessus du bureau pour se rapprocher de Harry, les deux mains à plat sur le bois.

 

-Si vous faites encore un geste en direction de ces activistes… Je vous jure que j’irai parler à la direction de votre lien avec M. Tomlinson. Vous pourriez très bien être un agent double, leur rapporter des informations. Vous êtes le dernier à avoir été engagé dans ces bureaux, et le plus jeune. C’est plutôt cohérent.

 

Harry travaillait à PETROIL depuis un an et demi. Ben était complètement paranoïaque s’il croyait que les militants avaient préparé leur action si longtemps à l’avance, en infiltrant quelqu’un dans l’entreprise de cette manière. Ce n’était pas un film de James Bond.

 

-PETROIL m’offre la carrière que j’ai toujours voulue, gronda Ben. Je suis sur le point d’obtenir une promotion.

 

Il pointa un doigt menaçant en direction de Harry.

 

-Alors je ne vous laisserai pas couler la société, la détruire de l’intérieur. Je vous ferai virer avant !

 

Ben sortit en claquant la porte, sans doute pour soigner son effet de brute des bacs à sable.

 

Harry resta figé pendant plusieurs minutes à se demander quel était ce genre de mentalité qui se développait dans cette entreprise, qui le dégoûtait de plus en plus, et à quel moment son lieu de travail s’était mis à ressembler à un champ de bataille -et même à un asile de fou.

 

*

 

_Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?_

 

Harry fixa le message comme un idiot pendant de longues secondes. C’était assez surréaliste, de lire ce genre de choses venant de Louis. Harry s’était presque habitué aux appels au secours, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à une proposition de sortie. A quoi jouait-il ? _J’allais m’occuper de mon blog, pourquoi ?_ répondit-il, un peu méfiant.

 

_Perrie veut t’inviter à prendre un verre avec nous pour te remercier de l’avoir aidée ._

 

Harry arqua un sourcil. Le point positif, c’était que cela signifiait que Perrie allait bien. Le point négatif, c’était que cela ressemblait au genre de prétexte qu’il utilisait à seize ans pour passer du temps avec Louis sans qu’il ne se doute qu’il était obsédé par lui.

 

_« Nous » ?_

_Elle, quelques amis, dont certains de l’association, moi bien sûr … Tu peux amener des amis aussi si tu veux ._

 

Harry ne se voyait pas appeler l’un de ses amis pour lui proposer de prendre un verre avec son ex récemment retrouvé dans des circonstances douteuses, qu’aucun d’eux n’avait rencontré plus de quelques fois, et d’autres personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas. Déjà parce que ses amis lui déconseilleraient fortement d’y aller, comme toute personne raisonnable. Niall s’était déjà montré fort dubitatif quand Harry lui avait menti et lui avait expliqué après l’épisode de l’Observer que rien ne se passait avec Louis et que tout allait bien et que rien n’avait rien changé. Mais Louis détraquait l’esprit de Harry. Il décida d’être honnête.

 

_Louis… ça risque d’être bizarre, tu ne crois pas ?_

 

La réponse mit quelques minutes à venir.

_On ferait tout pour que tu te sentes à l’aise ._

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais de moi à une soirée avec tes amis…_

Louis répondit presque immédiatement, et Harry pouvait entendre l’exaspération dans son message.

_Je ne sais jamais si tu fais semblant de ne pas saisir ou si tu es vraiment aveugle ._

 

Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter cela. C’était une sorte de référence au moment où ils s’étaient mis ensemble, lorsque Louis lui avait dit qu’il lui envoyait des signes depuis des mois, et que Harry ne s’était pas douté une seconde que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques – pas à ce point, en tout cas.

 

 _Ne te sens pas obligé de venir_ , ajouta Louis.

 

Harry allait commencer à taper, mais Louis renvoya un message.

_Mais si c’est ce qui te retient ... Sache que j’ai envie de te voir ._

 

Harry fixa le plafond pendant un moment interminable, comme s’il venait de prendre un tournant existentiel. C’était dur de décrire les émotions qui l’agitaient ; il avait en quelque sorte l’impression que les planètes étaient sur le point de changer d’alignement et que la Terre allait se faire engloutir sous une pluie de météorites. Il voulait répondre _« mais moi, je n’ai pas forcément envie »,_ il le voulait vraiment. Mais la réalité était bien plus complexe que ses résolutions.

 

_Donne-moi une adresse et une heure._

 

*

 

           

 

Ce fut ainsi que Harry se retrouva attablé dans un café-bar chaleureux de Soho, à l’ambiance _hipster_ , entouré par une demi-douzaine de membres d’une association écologiste en train de lui expliquer avec passion les bienfaits de l’économie sociale et solidaire pour une agriculture respectueuse des enjeux environnementaux.

 

-C’est une solution alternative qui devrait vraiment être mise en avant…

 

-Le capitalisme est en train de tous nous tuer…

 

-Je pense que tu seras d’accord avec moi pour dire que le réchauffement climatique…

 

-On devrait faire passer une loi qui oblige tout le monde à manger végétarien…

 

Harry se sentait un peu dépassé, mais les amis de Louis se montraient plutôt adorables et hilarants jusqu’ici, et Harry passait une bien meilleure soirée que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Evidemment, et malheureusement, son cœur bondissait à chaque fois qu’il croisait le regard de Louis, qui était de l’autre côté de la table, mais il gérait la situation. Ou plutôt, il pensait pouvoir la gérer jusqu’à ce que Louis aille lui commander un verre et se rappelle parfaitement de son cocktail préféré – un mojito au pamplemousse, juste comme Harry s’était souvenu de comment il prenait son café.

 

Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait là. Il ne savait pas quoi faire des yeux de Louis qui s’attardaient sur lui ; de sa délicatesse lorsqu’il essaya d’orienter la conversation sur des sujets qui pourraient plus intéresser Harry ; de son sourire lorsque Harry fit rire toute la tablée en racontant l’anecdote de quand il s’était perdu dans une ville la nuit en Ecosse et avait effrayé un groupe de touristes qui l’avait pris pour un fantôme.

 

Harry était surpris de constater à quel point le nouveau cercle de Louis n’avait rien à voir avec les camarades qu’il fréquentait trois ans auparavant.

 

Il finit par le confier à Perrie, avec qui il s’entendait désormais très bien, alors que Louis s’était levé pour aller aux toilettes. Harry l’avait regardé s’éloigner, appréciant malgré lui la façon dont il bougeait toujours ses hanches. Il avait remarqué que Louis s’habillait plus simplement qu’avant, lorsqu’il était devant PETROIL en tout cas, mais ce soir, il avait sorti une veste Burberry qui lui dessinait particulièrement bien les épaules, et un jean à trous Yves Saint Laurent – si Harry ne se trompait pas – qui moulait ses jambes et ses cuisses de façon alléchante.

 

-Vous êtes tellement plus sympas que les types avec qui Louis traînait en première année.

 

Harry s’était même réconcilié avec Stanley, qui s’était largement excusé pour leur première rencontre, et s’était révélé être un type d’origine modeste, avec qui il pouvait discuter de soucis d’argent sans avoir l’impression de débarquer d’un autre univers. 

 

-Ne m’en même parle pas, approuva Perrie en secouant la tête. Quand j’ai rencontré Louis, j’étais persuadée qu’il était un de ces mecs insupportables qui étalent leur argent et ne parlent que des dîners privés de leur famille avec la reine et les lords… Parce que les gens avec qui il traînait étaient comme ça !

 

-Mais en fait, il ne leur ressemble pas du tout, intervint Jesy, une grande rousse qui avait beaucoup de répondant, en se joignant à leur petite conversation. Et pourtant, il est resté plus ou moins proche d’eux jusqu’à il y a encore trois ou quatre mois. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il lui ait fallu tant de temps pour virer ces personnes de son entourage…

 

Perrie lui fit les gros yeux.

 

-Quoi ? Je n’ai rien dit, s’exclama Jesy. Je n’ai pas dit pourquoi il s’était éloigné d’eux.

 

-Pourquoi il s’est éloigné d’eux ? fit Harry.

 

-Il a juste réalisé qu’il ne se retrouvait plus dans ce genre de mentalité, dit Perrie, après un silence.

 

C’était bien mystérieux, et très abstrait. Quelque chose de plus frappant avait dû arriver. Harry se sentait hérissé à l’idée que Louis n’ait coupé les ponts avec ces fréquentations que récemment, alors que rien de ce qu’elles avaient fait quand ils étaient encore ensemble ne l’avait choqué suffisamment pour qu’il s’y résolve.  

 

-Dommage qu’il n’ait pas réalisé ça avant qu’on se sépare, marmonna-t-il.

 

Perrie émit un soupir.

 

-Harry, je pense que tu ne sais pas-

 

Louis se rassit à la table à ce moment-là.

 

-De quoi vous parlez ?

 

-De toi, lança Jesy.

 

-Oh ?

 

-Oui, on disait qu’on était content que tu aies finalement dégagé tes horribles amis riches pour passer tout ton temps avec nous !

 

Le sourire de Louis se fana un peu. Il baissa la tête. Perrie passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, comme pour le réconforter. Harry sentait qu’un dialogue silencieux se déroulait entre eux, un dialogue qui lui échappait, et il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir un peu envieux. Il recula sa chaise.

 

-Je vais chercher un verre d’eau.

 

Alors que Harry attendait, accoudé au bar, un jeune brun relativement attirant en profita pour venir lui parler, le draguant avec une certaine subtilité, tout en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu’il aimerait bien le ramener dans son lit. Harry expliqua qu’il était avec des amis, mais accepta de prendre son numéro, surtout parce qu’il sentait les yeux de Louis rivés sur lui.

 

-Tu vas partir avec lui ? demanda-t-il d’une voix étrange lorsque Harry revint.

 

Louis avait l’air jaloux. Il ne l’était probablement pas vraiment, mais Harry aimait l’idée. Chacun son tour. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Si Louis était jaloux, eh bien, tant mieux.

 

Peut-être que Harry ne devrait pas finir son troisième verre.

 

-Nooon, intervint Perrie, qui ne semblait plus très sobre non plus. Tu ne peux pas ramener ce gars lambda chez toi, Harry, parce que tu dois ramener Louis !

 

Louis enfouit brièvement sa tête dans ses mains.

 

-Perrie, pourquoi tu es comme ça ? gémit-il.

 

Harry resta interdit.

 

-Pardon ?

 

-Je veux dire, se rattrapa Perrie. Louis ne peut pas dormir chez moi ce soir, parce qu’il y a déjà mon copain qui vient, et j’ai juste une chambre dans une colocation, donc…

 

-Louis peut dormir dans son propre appartement, fit remarquer Harry.

 

Les yeux de Perrie s’écarquillèrent.

 

-Non, il ne peut pas ! s’indigna-t-elle. Les gros bras pourraient revenir lui faire la peau !

 

-Ils ne reviendront peut-être pas, intervint Louis, l’air mal à l’aise.

 

-Avec l’article de demain, il y a quand même un risque…

 

Harry crut qu’il avait mal entendu.

 

-Quel article ?

 

Louis plongea la tête dans son verre.

 

-Je ne me souviens pas du nom du journal, fit Perrie d’un air pensif. Mais ils vont faire deux pages, avec des photos de nous dans la rue… Enfin, surtout de Louis.

 

-Tu es sérieux ? s’exclama Harry en se tournant vers Louis.

 

-Ecoute…

 

Harry croisa les bras.

 

-Je commence à penser que tu as envie de crever.

 

-Non, ça, c’était après notre rupture, murmura Louis.

 

Harry faillit s’étouffer avec sa propre salive.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Rien.

 

Louis s’enferma dans un mutisme agaçant. Harry le fusilla du regard.

 

-On ne veut pas laisser tomber, expliqua Jesy à sa place. PETROIL est tellement sur la défensive, ça veut bien dire qu’on les ébranle d’une façon ou d’une autre.

 

-C’est sûr, ça craint que Louis se soit fait agresser, et qu’on nous ait balancé du gaz, poursuivit Perrie. Mais on veut maintenir la pression médiatique sur l’entreprise.

 

-Peut-être que vous allez vraiment finir par les ruiner, marmonna Harry en finissant finalement son cocktail.

 

Il allait probablement en commander un autre ; il allait en avoir besoin, si Louis devait encore rester chez lui ce soir. 

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu as dit ? fit soudainement ce dernier.

 

Harry eut peur d’avoir prononcé sa dernière phrase à haute voix.

 

-Euh…

 

-Comme quoi on allait les ruiner ?

 

Louis avait les sourcils froncés. Harry se rendit compte que toutes les personnes à la table s’étaient tues et avaient désormais le regard fixé sur lui.

 

-C’est juste quelque chose qu’une de mes collègues m’a dit, répondit Harry, hésitant.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit, exactement ? le pressa Louis.

 

Harry essaya de réfléchir.

 

-Que les comptes de la compagnie n’allaient pas bien… Que les actions baissaient et qu’ils ne faisaient plus assez de profits.

 

-C’est tout ?

 

-Oui, je crois, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

 

Louis échangea un regard avec Perrie. Harry ne comprenait pas.

 

-C’est important ?

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Oui, ça l’est. Ça explique pourquoi ils sont si agressifs, pourquoi ils ne veulent pas renoncer aux puits au Guatemala, et pourquoi ils ne supportent pas qu’on intervienne dans les médias. Ils doivent être en train de perdre des actionnaires. Et il y a probablement quelque chose de pas très net dans leurs comptes, parce qu’officiellement, les profits de PETROIL sont en augmentation…

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-On ne peut pas en faire grand-chose puisqu’on n’a pas le détail de ces fameux comptes, mais c’est une piste. Ça pourrait tout changer, si on mettait la main dessus.

 

 _Formidable_ , pensa Harry. Non seulement la compagnie pour laquelle il travaillait détruisait le Guatemala, s’était accoquinée avec la mafia, ou il ne savait trop qui, pour agresser des jeunes gens innocents, mais en plus, quelqu’un falsifiait probablement les comptes. PETROIL était vraiment pourrie jusqu’à la moelle.

 

Remarquant sans doute son malaise, Perrie se pencha vers lui pour changer de sujet de conversation, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage :

 

-Donc, Harry. Louis m’a avoué sous la contrainte qu’il avait joué dans _Grease_ à l’école, mais il a toujours refusé de me montrer des photos. Tu aurais ça ?

 

Perrie marqua une pause.

 

-Ou mieux…  Des vidéos ?

 

 Louis émit un grognement consterné, et Harry rougit violemment.

 

Il avait des dizaines de vidéos de Louis dans Grease, qu’il gardait jalousement, même s’il avait envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu’il repensait à ce moment. Il ne les avait pas regardées depuis leur rupture, mais parfois, il devait avouer que des extraits flottaient dans sa tête, surtout lorsqu’il se branlait.  

 

-Je prends ça pour un oui, chantonna Perrie, triomphante.

 

Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table.

 

-Il faut absolument que tu me les montres. J’ai besoin de matériel de chantage.

 

*

 

-Je peux rentrer chez moi, si ça te dérange que je vienne…

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Louis ne pouvait sans doute pas le voir dans la pénombre de la rue. Par contre, lui avait bien remarqué les coups d’œil inquiets que Louis lançait autour de lui dans la rue, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les épiait. Il avait clairement son agression à l’esprit. Il n’était pas tranquille. Et Harry n’avait pas le cœur de lui refuser un asile.

 

-Au point où on en est, soupira-t-il.

 

-Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

-Que tu es déjà partout, dans ma vie et dans ma tête, alors qu’est-ce que ça peut faire si tu viens passer une nuit supplémentaire dans mon appartement ?

 

Louis en resta sans voix. Harry appréciait d’être l’une des seules personnes capables de lui couper le sifflet. Ce n’était que justice, après tout, vu toutes les réactions que Louis était le seul à pouvoir provoquer chez lui.

 

Il ne lui dit pas qu’une partie de lui mourait d’envie de dormir de nouveau avec lui, et de sentir ses bras autour de lui.

 

Après qu’ils eurent salué les autres – Perrie fit promettre à Harry de rester en contact, ce qui était étrange, étant donné qu’elle était la meilleure amie de Louis, qui n’avait pas l’intention de rester en contact avec lui - Louis commanda un Uber, et ils l’attendirent en silence.

 

-Je ne te comprends pas, fit soudainement Harry alors qu’ils étaient assis côte à côte sur la banquette arrière, roulant doucement vers Newham.

 

Louis tourna la tête vers lui, des ombres dansant sur son visage.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

 

-Tu as changé, et en même temps, tu n’as pas changé.

 

 _Tes aspirations, tes projets, tes amis, tout a changé_ , pensa Harry, mettant son incapacité à retenir son discours à moitié incohérent sur le compte de l’alcool. _Mais tu me regardes toujours de la même façon. Comme tu m’as toujours regardé. Quand tu m’aimais._

 

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry.

 

La voix de Louis sonnait lasse. Comme s’il essayait de lui dire quelque chose silencieusement depuis longtemps, et que Harry ne l’entendait jamais.

 

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté de voir tes autres amis de Queen Mary ? lança-t-il alors qu’il claquait la porte de la voiture.

 

Louis traversa le trottoir, Harry sur ses talons, et tapa le code de la porte d’entrée de l’immeuble. Bien sûr, il s’en souvenait.

 

-J’ai fini par me rendre compte qu’on était trop différent, répondit-il, répétant presque l’explication de Perrie.

 

Harry avait du mal à le croire.

 

-Après trois ans ? Tu as toujours su que tu étais différent d’eux, Louis… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

 

Ils s’engagèrent dans l’escalier, éclairé par une lumière sale et jaunâtre. L’ascenseur ne marchait pas, comme souvent.

 

-Disons qu’ils ont révélé leur vrai visage, fit Louis, qui montait devant Harry.

 

Il semblait épuisé, et il manqua presque la marche suivante. Harry ne put retenir la vague d’amertume qui surgit dans sa poitrine. Les cocktails tournoyaient toujours dans son organisme, mais il savait que cela n’expliquait pas tout.

 

-Mais quand ils me manquaient de respect et me traitaient de _toy boy_ , ce n’était pas leur vrai visage, c’était acceptable, c’est ça ? Je vois.

 

Louis s’arrêta net, et Harry se cogna presque dans son dos.

 

-Je n’ai jamais dit que c’était acceptable, siffla Louis en se retournant vers lui.

 

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

 

-Je t’ai toujours défendu. Je ne les ai jamais considérés comme de vrais amis ! Je voulais juste me faire des contacts parce que j’étais _terrifié_ à l’idée de rater mes études tellement tout le monde me répétait que ce n’était _qu’une question de réseau_ , et tu le sais. Tu sais tout ça. Alors stop.

 

-Je sais que tu avais peur de ne pas te faire de réseau, et je sais à quel point tu étais angoissé, riposta Harry. Mais ce n’est _pas_ une excuse pour avoir continué à les voir, à m’imposer leur présence, alors qu’ils étaient devenus si horribles avec moi.

 

-On ne les voyait pas tant que ça-

 

-Mais chaque fois était une torture ! Et toutes les remarques qu’ils devaient faire quand je n’étais pas là ?

 

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ça comptait tellement à tes yeux. On s’en fout, de l’avis de gens lambda à la fac de droit…

 

-Parce que je pensais que tu les croyais ! Que tu étais d’accord ! Que tu devenais comme eux !

 

-Mais quand est-ce que je t’ai donné cette impression ?

 

Les épaules de Harry s’affaissèrent. Il avait une terrible impression de déjà-vu.

 

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi on est en train d’avoir la même dispute qu’il y a trois ans ? marmonna-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien.

 

Au moins, cela montrait qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir du mal à tourner la page sur sa rancune. Louis n’avait toujours pas digéré leurs problèmes passés. Ce qui était quand même fort de café, lorsqu’on savait que c’était lui qui avait mis fin à leur relation. Harry ne prétendait pas être tout blanc, mais il pensait qu’ils surmonteraient leurs difficultés, à l’époque, lui, au moins. Il avait encore confiance en eux. Louis avait renoncé.

 

Ils recommencèrent à grimper l’escalier.

 

-Ma mère dort, prévint Harry. Donc il va vraiment falloir faire attention.  

 

Louis hocha la tête. Son visage était fermé, et il évitait son regard. Ils se glissèrent discrètement jusqu’à la chambre de Harry, trébuchant légèrement dans le noir, refermant la porte derrière eux. L’appartement était parfaitement silencieux.   

 

Louis s’assit sur le lit. Harry n’arrivait pas à lire son expression. Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le matelas.

 

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il après un temps.

 

-Tu es désolé pour quoi ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais pas.

 

-Tes excuses ne valent rien, si tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’excuses.

 

Harry s’allongea sur le dos, les pieds dépassant au bout de son lit, qu’il avait miraculeusement pris le temps de faire ce matin, et fixa le plafond. Il resta pensif une seconde.

 

-Je suis désolé d’avoir profité que tu me confies un épisode sans doute douloureux de ta vie pour remettre sur le tapis nos vieux conflits.

 

Louis s’allongea à son tour, tournant la tête vers lui.

 

-Excuses acceptées.

 

Harry savait qu’il y avait d’autres choses pour lesquelles il pourrait s’excuser, mais Louis le regardait de nouveau, de ses yeux bleus un peu délavés par la fatigue. Il supposait donc qu’il s’en satisfaisait pour l’instant.

 

-On devrait aller dormir, dit Harry à mi-voix, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Louis.

 

-On devrait, oui.

 

Harry se sentait toujours un peu ivre, et il avait vraiment envie de caresser la joue de Louis et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors il décida de relancer la discussion pour s’empêcher de rouler sur son ex petit ami et de rechercher sa chaleur.

 

-Pourquoi tu as décidé de prendre une année de césure ?

 

Il sentit Louis se tendre à côté de lui. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers le mur, la disparition de ses prunelles bleues creusant immédiatement un vide dans la poitrine de Harry. Visiblement, il avait posé la mauvaise question.  

 

-Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre.

 

Louis laissa un temps s’écouler, puis il eut un petit rire humide.

 

-Tu sais ce qui est drôle ?

 

Il chercha ses mots, avant de reprendre, de façon un peu hachée.

 

-C’est que quand c’est arrivé, la première chose à laquelle j’ai pensé, c’est que tu m’avais prévenu. Je me suis rappelé de ce que tu avais dit, comme quoi ils ne m’avaient jamais vraiment accepté, parce que je pensais de façon trop- trop _pure_ pour eux, et qu’ils me feraient payer de ne pas m’être conformé à leurs règles implicites.

 

 _Ils ?_ Louis parlait probablement de ses anciennes fréquentations de Queen Mary.

 

-Et j’avais envie que tu sois là, que tu sois avec moi. Je voulais que tu me sortes un _« je te l’avais dit »,_ et puis que tu t’indignes, et que tu me prennes dans tes bras pour me consoler. Tu étais la seule personne que je voulais voir à ce moment.

 

La gorge de Harry se serra. Combien de fois avait-il lui-même souhaité que Louis soit là pour le serrer contre lui, dans les heures les plus difficiles ? Se pouvait-il que tout ce temps, Louis ait ressenti la même chose ? C’était comme un univers parallèle que Harry n’avait même pas envisagé.

 

-Mais c’était quand ? demanda-t-il, presque effrayé de connaître la réponse.  

 

-En mai dernier.

 

-En mai…

 

-Oui.

 

-De cette année ?

 

-Oui.

 

-Tu pensais à moi cette année ? Tu avais envie d’être dans mes bras cette année ?

 

Louis fixa de nouveau son regard sur Harry.

 

-Et toutes les années d’avant.

 

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Harry de se détourner. Il avait l’impression d’avoir pris une gifle.

 

-Tu dis ça comme si-

 

Sa voix tremblait dans la chambre soudainement trop éclairée, même si Harry n’avait allumé que sa lampe de chevet.

 

-Tu dis ça comme si _je_ t’avais jeté, comme si j’étais parti du jour au lendemain. Mais c’est _toi_ qui-

 

-C’est moi qui t’ai quitté, oui. Tu ne me laisses pas l’oublier.

 

Louis se redressa brusquement sur le lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

 

-Mais Harry, il faut que tu saches- la vérité-  j’ai besoin…

 

Louis tourna son visage vers lui, et il semblait au bord du désespoir, mais Harry ne pouvait pas l’entendre, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre les vérités de Louis. Il chercha une parade ; il chercha d’où était parti cet apitoiement sur leur passé commun brisé pour les ramener sur un terrain plus stable.

 

-Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit, pour l’année sabbatique, lâcha-t-il.

 

Louis exhala lentement, s’essuyant les yeux, la tête toujours baissée. Harry se demanda si c’était machinal, ou s’il était vraiment en train de pleurer.

 

-Oh, oui. C’est vrai. L’année sabbatique.

 

-Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec tes anciens amis ?

 

-Mes amis, répéta Louis d’un cynique.

 

Harry entendait très clairement les guillemets qu’il mettait à ce terme. C’était comme cela que lui-même avait toujours prononcé le mot lorsqu’il l’appliquait aux connaissances de Louis.  

 

 -Quoi qu’ils aient fait, je sais déjà qu’ils ont forcément tort et que ce sont des connards.

 

Louis eut un sourire triste.

 

-C’est parce que tu les détestes. Pas parce que tu compatis avec moi. Tu me détestes juste peut-être un peu moins.

 

-Ma vie serait beaucoup plus simple si je te détestais.

 

Harry fixa résolument son regard sur le plafond.

 

-Mais ce n’est pas le cas ? murmura Louis.

 

-Je pense que la réponse était incluse dans ma phrase précédente.

 

Louis se tut. Il se tut pendant plusieurs minutes, qui parurent si longues à Harry qu’il crut pendant un instant que Louis s’était endormi.

 

Mais sa voix s’éleva de nouveau dans la chambre.

 

-Tu sais, après notre rupture, je n’étais plus vraiment le même avec eux. Je leur en voulais, et je m’en voulais d’avoir été trop faible pour m’éloigner. Parce que je savais que tu… Bref, mais j’ai réellement commencé à prendre mes distances quand j’ai rencontré Perrie, que je me suis rapproché de nouvelles personnes. Je pense que je leur faisais de plus en plus sentir à quel point j’étais en désaccord avec eux, à quel point je les- méprisais, parfois, je suppose. Je voyais bien qu’ils me traitaient de plus en plus méchamment, lors des rares fois où on passait du temps ensemble, mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, j’avais autre chose en tête. Je me disais qu’on restait un groupe qui prenait des verres ensemble et qui s’entraidait pour le travail à la fac, et voilà. Mais à la fin de l’année, ils… Ils se sont vengés.

 

Le ton de Louis sonnait lugubre. Il dut sentir l’inquiétude qui irradiait des pores de Harry, parce qu’il eut un petit rire.

 

-Désolé, je présente ça de façon beaucoup trop dramatique. Ce n’est pas si terrible. Et puis, je ferais mieux d’aller droit au but, tu n’as sans doute pas envie de m’entendre me plaindre toute la nuit.

 

Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Louis d’essayer de réfréner son envie de parler. Et pourquoi minimisait-il un événement qui avait apparemment été traumatisant pour lui ?

 

-Prends ton temps, fit Harry.  

 

-Je croyais que ça deviendrait plus facile de raconter cette histoire avec le temps, mais pas vraiment, confia Louis. Et puis, c’est toi.

 

Harry laissa parler son instinct ; il saisit la main de Louis qui reposait sur le lit à côté de lui, et il noua doucement leurs doigts.

 

-Justement, c’est moi, chuchota-t-il.

 

Il ne savait pas si cela avait du sens, mais Louis dut comprendre quelque chose de rassurant parce qu’il pressa la main de Harry avec reconnaissance, et reprit son récit. Harry n’aurait pas su dire si cela le tuait ou le sauvait, de redevenir le confident de Louis, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que d’être ce dont il avait besoin. C’était irrépressible.

 

-Tu te rappelles que le plus dur en droit, ce n’est pas d’avoir son diplôme, mais de décrocher le stage de fin d’études qui permet de valider son cursus ? Et moi, je veux être _barrister_ , ce qui est encore plus difficile. C’est la guerre pour se faire prendre dans une chambre. C’est en partie pour ça que je traînais avec William et les autres…

 

-Je me souviens très bien.

 

Harry était un peu vexé que Louis s’imagine qu’il avait complètement lavé de sa mémoire ce qu’il lui avait expliqué pendant des années, avant qu’ils ne quittent l’école secondaire, et pendant qu’il était à Queen Mary.

 

-Hum, OK. Donc, je cherchais un stage, et les autres, ils… Ils m’ont saboté, je suppose. Je ne l’ai appris qu’après, mais… Ils répandaient des rumeurs sur mon compte, ils faisaient jouer leurs contacts de fils à papas riches, ils se débrouillaient pour que les avocats ne soient pas dans un bon état d’esprit en recevant ma candidature. J’étais dans le haut de la promo, dans les vingt premiers, mais je n’ai eu aucune réponse positive, pendant _des semaines_. Alors que j’avais postulé pour certaines chambres plus d’un an à l’avance.

 

Louis se frotta le visage avec sa main libre. 

 

-J’étais effondré. J’avais travaillé tellement dur, je n’arrivais pas à croire que je ne pourrais pas faire le métier de mes rêves à cause de ce putain de stage. Je ne comprenais pas, je me disais que je n’étais pas assez bon ? Que j’avais merdé quelque part ? Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que fabriquaient les autres dans mon dos. Ils me réconfortaient quand je leur parlais de mes difficultés, je croyais qu’ils m’aidaient. Alors qu’ils se moquaient de moi et savouraient la situation… Eux avaient déjà presque tous trouvé un stage. J’étais complètement aveugle, et stupide. Je croyais qu’ils me soutenaient, mais quel imbécile.

 

-Tu es juste quelqu’un de vrai, qui fait confiance aux gens, protesta Harry. Tu ne soupçonnes jamais le pire chez eux.

 

-Ouais. J’ai vraiment regretté ma naïveté. Non que ça aurait changé grand-chose pour mon histoire de stage, mais j’aurais viré ces personnes de ma vie bien plus tôt.

 

-Je suis vraiment heureux que tu t’en sois débarrassé, maintenant.

 

Harry ajouta :

 

-Et pas seulement parce que je les déteste. Mais parce que j’ai toujours su qu’ils étaient toxiques pour toi.

 

-J’aurais dû t’écouter, fit Louis d’une voix étranglée. Mais je ne pensais qu’à l’université, qu’à ma carrière… Et j’ai été puni, puisque finalement… ça s’est retourné contre moi.

 

Harry se sentait un peu révolté. Louis avait fait des erreurs, oui ; il lui avait brisé le cœur. Peut-être qu’il ne méritait pas la mansuétude de Harry. Mais il méritait entièrement de réaliser le futur pour lequel il s’était investi toutes ces années ; il méritait de devenir avocat.

 

-Alors, tu n’as pas trouvé de stage ? C’est pour ça que tu fais une année de pause ?

 

-Pas exactement, soupira Louis. J’ai fini par décrocher un entretien, fin avril. Assez tard, puisque je devais commencer le stage en octobre, et que j’allais être diplômé en juin.

 

Harry se rendit brusquement qu’il n’avait pas assisté à la remise des diplômes de Louis – tout comme Louis n’avait pas assisté à la sienne – et quelque chose se tordit dans sa poitrine. Il le voyait presque comme un événement où il aurait dû être et qu’il avait raté à cause de circonstances malheureuses, alors que c’était absurde. La cérémonie avait eu lieu deux ans et demi après leur rupture. Harry se rappelait y avoir pensé, cependant. Il se rappelait avoir regardé le calendrier de Queen Mary, et s’être autorisé à imaginer une seconde la fierté qu’il aurait ressentie en voyant Louis monter sur l’estrade.

 

-Sauf que j’ai vite découvert que j’étais en concurrence avec Lucius pour le poste.

 

Lucius était sans doute le pire parmi les anciennes fréquentations de Louis. Un visage allongé et cireux, des yeux de fouine, et une prédisposition pour écraser les gens qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

 

-Il m’a pratiquement menacé pour que je lui laisse la place, mais j’ai refusé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l’opportunité. Il a essayé de me décourager par tous les moyens, en me mentant sur le dossier à fournir, les heures de rendez-vous. Il me harcelait la nuit en me laissant de longs messages vocaux qui m’expliquaient à quel point j’étais nul et que je ne méritais pas de travailler dans cette chambre…

 

-Quel immonde salopard, grinça Harry.

 

-Mais ce n’était pas le pire. Le pire, c’était que les gens de la chambre rentraient dans son jeu. Ils aimaient bien assister à notre petite compétition, comme si se déchirer faisait partie du processus de sélection, tu vois ? Le _barrister_ qui était en charge de nos candidatures, un type d’environ cinquante ans, il… Il nous confiait des tâches à faire pour nous départager en donnant l’avantage à l’un ou l’autre selon son humeur. Il avait un côté sadique plutôt prononcé.

 

Louis prit une inspiration.

 

-Finalement, en mai, on a dû passer un dernier entretien, à l’issue duquel le _barrister_ devait prendre la décision de qui il allait prendre. Lucius passait le premier. Mais le rendez-vous s’éternisait, ils avaient quinze minutes de retard, alors je commençais à angoisser. J’avais peur de m’être trompé de bureau, ou quelque chose. J’ai frappé à la porte, et personne n’a répondu. Alors j’ai ouvert.

 

Louis fit une pause, et Harry avait peur d’entendre la suite.

 

-Et j’ai vu Lucius à genoux au milieu du bureau, en train de- de faire une fellation au _barrister_.

 

Harry s’en doutait un peu, mais il n’en fut pas tellement moins choqué.

 

-Je suis resté complètement pétrifié, à les regarder. Lucius m’a vu, et il a continué à sucer tout en me fixant. Le _barrister_ a fini par me remarquer aussi, et il ne m’a pas demandé de sortir, rien. Il m’a souri, et il m’a dit : « maintenant, il va falloir faire une meilleure offre que ça, Tomlinson ».

 

-Oh, Louis…

 

Harry se sentait comme suffoqué.

 

-Je suis parti, fit Louis d’une voix rauque. J’ai quitté le bâtiment presque en courant. Je ne savais pas ce qu’il voulait de moi. Ou plutôt, si, je le savais, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Encore, s’il m’avait réclamé de l’argent… Mais on était tous aisés, alors je suppose qu’il fallait nous départager de façon plus perverse. Le soir, j’ai reçu un message de Lucius qui disait _« ça ne devrait pas être si difficile pour toi d’accepter de te faire baiser, tu es pédé, donc tu adores ça, non ? »_

 

Harry savait que Lucius n’était qu’une raclure homophobe. Qu'il se soit abaissé à accorder une faveur sexuelle à l'avocat ne changeait rien. C’était lui qui sous-entendait – et, en fait, qui lui disait littéralement, lorsque Louis avait le dos tourné – qu’il n’était qu’une sorte de prostitué aux yeux de son petit ami, qu’il gardait sous la main pour se « soulager ».  

 

-Le lendemain, j’ai envoyé un mail à la chambre disant que je renonçais au stage. Et j’étais tellement-

 

Louis enfouit de nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Le cœur de Harry se fissura.

 

-Hé, viens ici, murmura-t-il en tirant gentiment sur le bras de Louis.

 

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le garçon qu’il aimait- qu’il _avait_ aimé de toute sa pauvre âme se mettre dans des états pareils, ressentir une telle détresse, sans recevoir l’affection qui le réconforterait. Alors naturellement, il enveloppa Louis dans ses bras. Louis eut un sursaut surpris, baissant les mains qui cachaient ses yeux, pour regarder Harry avec étonnement. Puis il se détendit au fur et à mesure dans son étreinte.

 

-Ça va aller… C’est fini. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à traverser ça, Louis. Mais ça va aller.

 

Harry ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu’il disait. Il répétait un peu les mots qui lui étaient venus lorsqu’il avait trouvé Louis sur le sol de sa salle de bains, en train de paniquer à cause de son agression. 

 

-Peut-être que je n’ai fait que récolter ce que j’ai semé, fit Louis.

 

-N’importe quoi ! s’emporta Harry. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Putain, ça me dégoûte. Tu méritais mieux. Mais ça va s’arranger, je te le promets.

 

-J’étais choqué, et je me demandais. Est-ce qu’ils sont tous comme ça, dans le milieu ? Est-ce que je vais me retrouver entouré de gens pervers et obsédés par le profit et la gloire, comme mes anciens camarades, et ce connard de _barrister_  ? Je n’étais même sûr de vouloir exercer ce métier. Alors j’ai abandonné. Je raconte que j’ai pris une année de pause mais la vérité c’est que je ne sais pas si je vais reprendre, si je vais réessayer. Je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour plaider, finalement. Ni pour être conseiller légal, d’ailleurs. Je ne veux pas être comme ça.

 

-Mais, Louis, précisément, tu n’es pas comme ça, c’est pour ça qu’il faut que tu t’accroches ! s’écria Harry, baissant la voix quand il se rappela que sa mère dormait dans la pièce d’à côté.

 

Il serra Louis plus fermement contre lui, parce qu’il le sentait frissonner, malgré la température toujours plus que clémente dans la pièce.

 

-Je me suis trompé, d’accord ? Tu n’es pas comme eux, tu ne l’as jamais été, et tu ne le seras jamais.

 

Harry se rendit compte au moment où il le formulait qu’il le pensait vraiment.

 

-Et justement, la profession a besoin de gens comme toi ! s’enflamma-t-il. Des gens passionnés, sincères, qui font ça parce qu’ils se préoccupent des autres, et qui contrebalancent les sadiques et les intéressés. Le monde a besoin d’avocats comme toi. On a besoin de ton honnêteté, de ton innocence, même.

 

-Je ne sais pas…

 

-Et puis, tu mérites d’arriver au bout de ton cursus. Tu es brillant, et tu as travaillé nuit et jour. Tu es meilleur que l’autre bande d’abrutis… C’est aussi pour ça qu’ils t’ont saboté, parce qu’ils se sentaient trop menacés.

 

Harry caressait distraitement le bras de Louis.

 

-Tu dois réaliser ta vocation. Tu le mérites. Tu seras un formidable _barrister_. Prends cette année pour te remettre, et puis remets-toi dans la course. Tu as le temps. Refais le tour des chambres. Elles ne peuvent pas toutes être composées de pourris, quand même. Tu as parlé d’un avocat que tu connaissais, dans l’Observer, non ?

 

Harry crut entendre Louis murmurer _« tu as bien lu l’article, dis donc »_ et s’abstint de révéler qu’il l’avait lu trois fois, en fait, et que c’était pour cela qu’il s’en rappelait parfaitement.

 

-Pourquoi ne pas t’adresser à lui ? C’est impossible que tu sois grillé avec tout le milieu. Et puis ce que tu es en train de faire avec PETROIL, l’interview, ça claquera sur un CV.

 

-C’est ce que ma mère m’a dit, fit Louis avec une pointe de tendresse dans la voix.

 

-Ah, tu vois.

 

-Mais ça a tout de suite plus de poids de l’entendre de ta bouche. Ça signifie énormément pour moi.

 

Ce simple aveu fit perdre à Harry toute son assurance, et effaça l’atmosphère de conversation sincère entre deux vieux amis. Le problème, c’était qu’ils n’étaient pas des amis. Ils étaient plutôt des amants maudits. Et visiblement, Louis n’avait pas envie de prétendre.

 

-Pourquoi tu continues de faire ça ? grogna Harry, jetant un bras devant ses yeux.

 

-Parce que, Harry…

 

Louis tira sur son bras pour pouvoir le regarder.

 

-J’ai besoin que tu saches que je n’ai pas rompu avec toi parce que je ne t’aimais plus, ou parce que tu m’embarrassais devant mes amis, comme tu as l’air de le penser…

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Tu as bu.

 

-Je suis parfaitement lucide. Je n’ai jamais été aussi lucide.

 

-Louis, ça fait trois ans.

 

-Et tu n’as toujours pas tourné la page, je le vois bien ! Et _je_ n’ai toujours pas tourné la page.

 

Harry échappa à sa poigne pour se retourner de l’autre côté, et fuir l’intensité de ses yeux.

 

-Tu as tourné la page il y a trois ans quand tu as dit : _« Harry, je ne crois pas qu’on puisse continuer »,_ lança-t-il sur un ton moqueur, dans la direction de sa penderie, qu’il avait maintenant dans son champ de vision.

 

Louis l’attrapa soudainement par les épaules pour le retourner sur le lit, à plat sur le dos, puis grimpa littéralement sur ses hanches, s’asseyant sur lui pour le clouer là où il était, saisissant même ses poignets et les appuyant sur la couette, des deux côtés de sa tête, pour l’emprisonner sous son regard déterminé.

 

-Louis, protesta Harry, sentant ses joues se colorer instantanément. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

 

-Je fais en sorte que tu m’écoutes.

 

Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure stratégie. Harry n’avait que trop conscience du corps de Louis pressé contre le sien dans une position pour le moins équivoque, de la pression de ses mains sur ses poignets qui lui rappelait certains de leurs ébats passés, de son visage penché vers le sien. Il pensa brusquement que si quelqu’un entrait dans la pièce à ce moment précis, il s’imaginerait probablement qu’ils étaient en train de faire l’amour. Harry essaya désespérément d’écarter toute pensée sensuelle de son esprit, mais c’était pratiquement impossible. La rougeur de ses joues s’étendit à son cou. Louis devait pouvoir voir à quel point il le troublait, même si une pure réaction physique ne signifiait pas grand-chose.

 

Cette soirée avait décidément vite dégénéré. Harry ne savait pas à quoi il s’attendait. Peut-être que cette discussion était inévitable. Peut-être que le sort avait décidé de les faire se fracasser l’un contre l’autre une dernière fois pour qu’ils puissent reprendre chacun leur chemin plus tranquillement, ou, dans le cas de Harry, avec le cœur sans doute encore plus brisé.

 

-J’ai rompu avec toi parce que je te rendais misérable.

 

Harry secoua violemment la tête, toujours coincé sous Louis.

 

-Comment tu peux-

 

-Tu étais déjà effondré à cause de la mort de Robin, à cause de vos problèmes, et je ne faisais qu’aggraver la situation. Tu n’étais plus heureux avec moi. Et par voie de conséquence, je n’étais plus heureux avec toi non plus.

 

-Tu racontes des conneries, ce n’est pas du tout-

 

-Si, c’est ! C’était. Tu m’en voulais, Harry. En permanence. Tu m’en voulais d’avoir de l’argent et tu m’en voulais quand je le montrais, mais tu m’en voulais aussi quand j’essayais de me faire plus discret. Tu m’en voulais d’essayer de te donner de l’argent, mais en même temps tu m’en voulais de ne pas t’aider. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et tu m’en voulais de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Tu m’en voulais d’avoir une vie plus facile. Tu m’en voulais même d’avoir encore mes deux parents, et même d’être fils unique et de ne rien devoir partager. Tu m’en voulais de n’avoir qu’à leur demander si j’avais besoin de fric, tu m’en voulais de savoir que jamais ils ne me couperaient les vivres tant que je ne leur donnerais pas de raison de le faire. Tu m’en voulais de pouvoir me réinscrire à l’université en un claquement de doigts. Tu m’en voulais d’avoir des amis dont la simple existence contrastait tout le temps douloureusement avec ta situation. Et toute cette rancune, cette amertume… Elles te rongeaient. Elles te tiraient vers le bas, et moi, ma présence… Je ne suffisais plus à contrebalancer. Qui j’étais ne suffisait plus à contrebalancer ce que je _représentais_. Et je ne voulais pas être une raison supplémentaire pour ton malheur. Je savais que tu m’en voudrais encore plus après, mais je me disais qu’au moins je ne serais plus sous tes yeux pour te le rappeler tout le temps, et que tu retrouverais une certaine paix. Alors je suis parti.

 

La voix de Louis se brisa, mais il n’avait pas lâché Harry des yeux.

 

Harry avait l’impression de s’être fait renverser par un bus. Il se sentait réellement sonné. Pas de larmes, mais la gorge sèche, et le rythme cardiaque affolé. Les effets de l’alcool s’étaient complètement dissipés. C’était comme s’il avait passé les trois dernières semaines au fond d’une piscine sombre et qu’il venait brusquement de refaire surface dans une lumière agressive, et la bouche pleine de chlore.

 

Il comprenait d’où Louis venait, il comprenait quel sentiment il avait pu lui donner. Sans doute parce qu’il avait déployé ses talents oratoires, qui rendaient toujours ses pensées deux fois plus claires que celles de Harry, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à les taire s’il ne savait pas les exprimer.

 

Mais ce n’était pas possible que Louis l’ait quitté pour cela. Ce n’était pas possible qu’il n’ait pas su, qu’il n’ait pas vu qu’en réalité…

 

-Tu étais la seule chose qui me restait, Louis. Tu étais tout, à mes yeux. Tu avais toujours été le plus important dans ma vie, mais à l’époque… Mon monde entier tournait autour de toi.

 

Louis émit un gémissement.

 

-Mais tu ne comprends pas- Je pensais que ça nous aiderait à changer, à repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je pensais que tu te battrais pour moi !

 

Il crispa ses mains autour des poignets de Harry.

 

-Je pensais que si tu voulais toujours de moi, si tu étais avec moi que sans moi, tu viendrais me chercher ! Je ne pensais pas que ça serait la fin !

 

Quoi ? Louis avait envisagé leur rupture comme temporaire ? Louis avait voulu lui faire passer une sorte de test ?

 

-Tu voulais que je te prouve que je tenais toujours à notre relation ?  C’est pour ça que tu es parti ?

 

Cela sonnait encore plus ridicule formulé à haute voix. Harry n’arrivait pas à croire que c’était le genre d’explications auxquelles il avait droit, après trois ans à souffrir de l’absence de Louis et à se torturer à propos de ce qu’il avait fait pour le dégoûter de lui. Alors, c’était cela ? C’était tout ? Il ne montrait pas assez ses sentiments à Louis, et il avait voulu les éprouver ? Si Harry avait été moins grognon, s’il avait été moins focalisé sur l’argent, Louis serait resté avec lui ? Il devait y avoir autre chose. Le Louis qu’il connaissait, qui l’aimait vraiment, ne serait jamais parti pour cela. Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir la direction que prenait cette conversation absurde. 

 

-Je devais te quitter, Harry, je… Il y avait plusieurs raisons, et j’avais l’impression. De ne pas avoir le choix. Mais je serais revenu. Je pensais… Je pensais que tu te battrais.

 

-Et je ne l’ai pas fait.

 

-Non, tu ne l’as pas fait. Mais- je n’essaye pas de remettre la faute sur toi, je ne veux pas… Ce n’est pas une question de responsabilité, de torts partagés. Avec le recul, j’ai compris que tu n’étais pas en état de comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête… Tu n’avais pas tous les éléments. J’ai fait une erreur. Mais je pensais…

 

Le regard de Louis se perdit vers le plafond.

 

-Je pensais que tu m’appellerais. Les quelques fois où tu as laissé un message quand tu étais déchiré… J’espérais que tu rappellerais le lendemain pour me parler plus sérieusement. J’ai gardé tous les messages. Je me disais que tu finirais par rappeler quand tu étais sobre. Mais tu ne l’as jamais fait.  Tu n’as jamais appelé. Tu n’appelles jamais.

 

La gorge de Harry se serra.

 

-J’avais envie de t’appeler, tout le temps. Mais j’étais persuadé que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Que tu me méprisais.  

 

\- J’étais tenté de passer devant King’s College chaque jour pour te voir, et chaque jour je devais me faire violence pour m’en empêcher. J’ai continué à aller dans les cafés et les restaurants qu’on aimait bien, fit Louis d’une voix rauque, et même dans nos coins préférés dans les parcs…  Je te guettais, j’espérais que je te croiserais. Mais tu n’es jamais venu.

 

-J’évitais tous ces endroits exprès, murmura Harry.

 

C’était vraiment ironique. Louis avait passé son temps à le chercher et Harry avait passé le sien à le fuir. Louis eut un rire humide.

 

-Et je suis même allé… A ce concert de Kanye West, alors que je déteste Kanye West… Juste parce que je me rappelais que tu avais acheté des billets l’année d’avant, et tu étais tellement excité, et je me disais… Qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour que tu n’y ailles pas. Et je t’ai cherché là-bas, comme un con, je t’ai cherché dans la fosse, mais je ne t’ai jamais trouvé.

 

Harry savait bien que c’était étrange que Louis se soit rendu à un concert de Kanye.  

 

-Je t’ai aperçu, là-bas, moi. Je suis parti quand je t’ai vu.

 

Louis émit un son étranglé.

 

-Tu me haïssais vraiment.

 

-Non, Louis, murmura Harry. J’avais juste peur que te revoir achève de m’envoyer au fond du trou.

 

-Je suis tellement désolé de t’avoir laissé penser tout ce temps que je t’avais quitté pour tout un tas de raisons fausses. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été capable de te l’expliquer. Ou de rester.

 

Louis pencha la tête vers lui, et il lâcha les poignets de Harry pour venir poser une main sur sa joue.

 

-Je n’ai pas rompu parce que je ne t’aimais plus. C’était plutôt le contraire, à vrai dire. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais je suis parti parce que je t’aimais _trop_.

 

Harry ne respirait plus vraiment, et il y avait une larme qui lui embuait l’œil et qui menaçait de couler d’une minute à l’autre. Il se souleva sur les coudes, Louis toujours assis sur ses cuisses.

 

-Louis…

 

-Je t’aimais, Harry, putain. Je t’aimais tellement.

 

Harry entendait comme un écho dans cette phrase, un _je t’aime toujours_ qui venait fermer la boucle, mais peut-être que ce n’était que la matérialisation de ses peurs et de ses espoirs les plus cachés.

 

Ou peut-être pas.

 

Louis franchit la distance entre leurs visages, et soudain, sa bouche fut sur celle de Harry.

 

Au début, le contact resta chaste, parce que Harry était comme paralysé, ses émotions pareilles à un vase gigantesque qui déborde. Puis un feu follet parcourut son corps, qui n’avait jamais oublié la sensation des lèvres de Louis, et qui était déjà assoiffé, qui hurlait famine en réclamant plus, plus, plus, maintenant qu’il l’avait retrouvée. Louis le sentit répondre à son baiser, et il saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, ses pouces caressant doucement sa peau, alors que leurs langues s’emmêlaient finalement.

 

Harry se redressa pour encercler la taille de Louis, manquant de le faire tomber, mais Louis planta plus solidement ses genoux de chaque côté de son corps, et s’abandonna un peu plus, léchant la lèvre inférieure de Harry avant de glisser encore sa langue dans sa bouche. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Harry, qu’il portait plus longs que trois ans auparavant, et que Louis semblait apprécier. Le désir fusa à l’intérieur de Harry, et la chaleur de la pièce semblait avoir atteint une température irrespirable, et pourtant symbole de vie. Son cœur battait si fort qu’il craignit un instant qu’il ne s’arrache de sa poitrine pour venir se donner à Louis, le supplier de le prendre et de le garder, comme une offrande à ses yeux bleus.

 

Louis se détacha brusquement, tenant toujours délicatement le visage de Harry entre ses paumes, et embrassa sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou, suçant sa peau et léchant les marques au fur et à mesure qu’il les faisait.

 

-Louis… murmura Harry, avec l’intention de protester, mais en inclinant quand même la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche.

 

Louis passa ses bras autour de ses omoplates, relevant la tête vers lui. Ses yeux paraissaient immenses, un véritable océan dans lequel Harry s’était perdu depuis bien longtemps.

 

-Tu veux arrêter ? chuchota-t-il.

 

-Je…

 

Harry ferma les yeux.

 

-Je te veux, mais...

 

Il n’avait pas été aussi excité depuis les dernières fois où il avait couché avec Louis, et c’était presque douloureux de rester dans un jean si serré.

 

-Mais ?

 

-Tu sais très bien.

 

Louis appuya son front contre son épaule. Il avait le souffle court, et Harry pouvait sentir son érection alors qu’il bougeait légèrement sur ses genoux. Louis avait envie de lui aussi, c’était plutôt évident. Mais qu’est-ce que cela signifiait pour lui ?

 

-On peut se laisser ce moment, fit Louis à voix basse. Et en parler après.

 

C’était honnêtement la pire suggestion qu’il ait jamais faite, même en comptant la fois où il avait voulu s’introduire de nuit dans le Globe Theater pour chanter du ABBA sur la scène -une opération qui avait échoué. Ils couraient droit à la catastrophe, mais Harry était incapable de prendre une autre décision. Il allait se disloquer s’il ne pouvait pas toucher Louis, si Louis ne le touchait pas pour le faire ressentir et exister comme lui seul était capable de le faire.

 

Ses mains descendirent le long du dos de Louis, et lorsqu’il passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, le remontant sur ses reins et caressant sa peau de ses doigts, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

 

-Harry, dit Louis, et il l’embrassa encore, et encore, se reculant simplement quelques fois pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle, puis s’emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres.

 

L’intensité du baiser ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Harry avait ressenti auparavant, à part peut-être la toute première fois que Louis et lui s’étaient embrassés, dans les coulisses de l’auditorium de leur école, il y avait tant d’années. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra encore, alors qu’il tambourinait déjà sans aucune régularité, ce qui devenait franchement inquiétant.

 

 _Ça y est_ , pensa Harry. _C’est comme ça que je vais mourir, simplement en embrassant Louis, avant même d’avoir eu un orgasme_.

 

Comme s’il l’avait entendu, Louis s’arracha de leur baiser, et enjamba Harry pour s’enlever de ses genoux. Celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de protester, parce que Louis le repoussa sur le lit pour qu’il s’allonge sur le dos, et descendit le long de son corps, passant les mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son estomac, sans se décider à l’enlever, et atteignant la lisière de son jean.

 

Louis frotta sa joue contre l’érection de Harry, avant de presser sa bouche à cet endroit contre le tissu de son pantalon.

 

Harry gémit, tournant la tête pour étouffer le bruit dans son oreiller. Louis remplaça sa bouche par sa main, ses doigts épousant la forme de son érection pour la titiller sur toute sa longueur, toujours par-dessus le pantalon de Harry.

 

-Putain, Lou, s’il te plait.

 

Louis déboutonna son jean et descendit sa braguette, l’ouvrant juste assez pour déposer un baiser sur le sexe de Harry à travers son boxer, cette fois. Puis il sembla en avoir assez de prendre son temps, et une certaine urgence gagna ses mouvements. Il baissa le pantalon et le boxer de Harry du même coup, tirant dessus pour le détacher de ses chevilles.

 

-Tes jeans sont toujours aussi pratiques à enlever, grogna Louis.

 

Le rire de Harry s’éteignit aussi vite qu’il était venu lorsque Louis passa lentement ses mains sur ses jambes nues d’un air révérent, et commença à embrasser ses cuisses, avec une douceur qui se transforma bientôt en frénésie. Harry se sentait presque fiévreux. Il était content que le temps se soit rafraîchi, ces derniers jours, et que sa chambre ne soit plus une fournaise, sinon il aurait probablement littéralement fondu comme de la cire.

 

-Tu m’as tellement manqué, fit Louis avec un sanglot étranglé.

 

 _Tu ne m’as pas récupéré_ , voulut répondre Harry, mais ce n’était pas vrai. En cet instant, il appartenait de nouveau à Louis. Les gestes de celui-ci étaient tendres, et Harry avait l’impression que des larmes allaient finir par s’échapper de ses yeux. Le moment semblait autant chargé de sensualité que d’émotion ; Harry ne pouvait pas confondre leurs gestes avec de simples pulsions.

 

-Louis… Tu peux…

 

Louis releva la tête vers lui d’un air interrogateur, les pupilles un peu dilatées.

 

-Déshabille-toi, murmura Harry, le visage brûlant.

 

Il voulait le voir. Il voulait que Louis soit à lui de la façon dont lui se livrait à lui, même si c’était juste pour un petit moment. Louis lui obéit sans un mot, et fit passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Il se trouvait dans un angle parfait par rapport à la lampe allumée dans la pièce, et sa faible lumière offrait une belle vue de ses épaules et ses muscles à Harry. Il pensait que sa chaleur corporelle avait atteint un maximum, mais pourtant, une nouvelle vague de feu déferla sur lui lorsque Louis se leva pour retirer son propre jean, se retrouvant en boxer, et lorsqu’il descendit une main entre ses jambes pour la presser sur sa propre érection, exhalant de façon tremblante. Puis il enleva aussi son sous-vêtement. Harry avait la bouche sèche. Mais Louis ne lui laissa que peu de temps pour admirer sa silhouette.    

 

Il s’agenouilla de nouveau devant le lit, et plongea la tête entre les jambes de Harry.

 

Louis le prit immédiatement dans sa bouche, peut-être parce qu’il sentait que Harry ne pouvait plus attendre, au point que l’excitation se transformait presque en une douleur continue -et délicieuse. Harry s’arqua immédiatement sur le matelas, essayant de ravaler un grognement. Louis posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour le retenir et le plaquer sur le lit. Il parcourut la longueur de son sexe avec sa langue, puis alterna entre lécher et sucer gentiment le bout, avant de le prendre aussi loin dans sa bouche qu’il le pouvait et de resserrer ses lèvres autour de lui, creusant ses joues, tout en le caressant avec sa main à la base. Harry dut jeter un bras sur son visage et planter ses dents dans sa peau pour s’empêcher d’émettre des bruits de satisfaction plus sonores, qui réveilleraient probablement sa mère.

 

Il avait eu un nombre raisonnable de rapports sexuels depuis sa rupture avec Louis, la plupart avec des hommes rencontrés en soirée et qui ne lui avaient tenu compagnie qu’une seule nuit. Il y avait eu un garçon qu’il avait revu plusieurs fois ; il s’appelait Xander et Harry l’avait rencontré lors d’un (trop) court stage aux urgences – il s’était blessé lors d’un accident de moto sans gravité. Mais leur relation n’avait jamais dépassé le stade de bons amis qui aimaient se retrouver dans le même lit, et elle s’était terminée naturellement au bout de quelques mois. Toutes ces rencontres avaient été plus ou moins satisfaisantes, mais aucune, aucune n’était comparable au plaisir que Louis lui faisait atteindre. Parce que c’était Louis, probablement, et que le cœur de Harry battait toujours pour lui et uniquement pour lui, qu’il parvienne à l’admettre ou non, et que le sexe était étroitement lié à ses sentiments plus profonds.

 

Louis sembla deviner que les pensées de Harry s’étaient tournées vers d’autres que lui pendant un instant, parce qu’il redoubla d’ardeur. Sa langue parcourut le dessous de son sexe, jusqu’à venir titiller le bout. Un gémissement remonta dans la poitrine de Harry et il mordit plus fortement sa peau pour s’obliger à se taire. Il alla enrouler les doigts de son autre bras dans la housse de couette, tordant involontairement le tissu. Louis se détacha une seconde avec un bruit humide, laissant un filet de salive dégouliner sur son menton. Harry se redressa sur les coudes pour croiser son regard. Louis le fixait avec des yeux sombres et écarquillés.

 

-J’aimerais pouvoir t’entendre, chuchota-t-il.

 

Harry écarta plus les jambes, ses doigts de pied se crispant dans les replis de ses draps, lorsque Louis se remit à le sucer. Harry ne put s’empêcher de pousser son sexe quelques fois dans sa bouche, et Louis le laissa faire. Il sentit son corps commencer à se tendre, et une chaleur familière monter, monter dans ses membres, et se rassembler dans son bas-ventre. Il retira la main qu’il avait plaquée sur sa propre bouche pour continuer de maintenir une certaine discrétion, et s’autorisa à agripper les cheveux de Louis, qui émit un bruit d’approbation. Il avala autour de lui, le faisant glisser plus profondément dans sa gorge, et le corps de Harry se mit à trembler.

 

-Lou… Je suis proche, haleta-t-il.

 

Louis en parut à la fois heureux – il avait toujours aimé donner du plaisir à Harry, peut-être plus que de le recevoir - et presque déçu. Harry était déçu, lui aussi. Que cela se termine si vite. Il essaya de retenir son orgasme le plus longtemps possible, puisant toute la lumière qui lui avait cruellement manquée toutes ces dernières années dans la sensation de la bouche de Louis enroulée autour de son sexe, dans la caresse de ses mains qui glissaient sur son ventre, sous le tissu de son tee-shirt, sur ses cuisses, mais il sentit la tension se relâcher finalement en lui. Il tira plus frénétiquement sur les cheveux désormais tout à fait emmêlés de Louis, mais celui-ci ne recula pas, et lorsque Harry atteignit finalement la jouissance, il avala tout ce qu’il lui donna, le léchant jusqu’à la dernière goutte. Harry retint difficilement le cri qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine, mais ne put s’empêcher de gémir en voyant le visage rosé de Louis, qui se redressait en s’essuyant la bouche, son érection lourde entre ses jambes, incarnation même de l’obscénité.

 

Harry se sentait comme assassiné et ressuscité en même temps.

 

-Viens ici, fit-il précipitamment, en tendant le bras vers Louis.

 

Louis s’allongea sur le lit à ses côtés, se pressant nu contre Harry, qui portait toujours son tee-shirt. Harry l’entoura de ses bras et joignit leurs lèvres, embrassant Louis avec toute la passion qui avait dormi en lui tout le temps où celui-ci n’avait pas été là pour la recevoir, appréciant le goût amer de sa propre jouissance. Puis, il glissa une main entre eux pour saisir fermement le sexe de Louis, qui gémit dans sa bouche. Louis passa les mains sous son tee-shirt, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos. Harry caressa son membre vite et fort, passant son pouce sur le bout, de la façon que Louis aimait quand il était vraiment excité. Son sexe était déjà tellement humide que ses doigts glissaient sur la longueur sans lui faire mal. De l’autre main, Harry dégagea les cheveux de Louis de devant son visage, passa son doigt sur la fine cicatrice au-dessus de son arcade, effleura les bleus qui se dissipaient sur ses joues, et suivit le filet de sueur dans son cou, descendant le long de son dos jusqu’à toucher ses fesses avec sa paume. Louis enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant de façon erratique, et semblant lutter pour retenir des râles.

 

-Personne d’autre, souffla-t-il. Personne d’autre ne peut, personne d’autre…

 

Harry accéléra les mouvements sur son sexe, et, pris d’une inspiration, glissa sa main entre ses fesses pour effleurer son entrée. Louis se tendit immédiatement, mordant l’épaule de Harry, sans doute pour étouffer un cri, et bascula dans la jouissance, le corps frémissant. Harry continua de le toucher pour prolonger son orgasme, jusqu’à ce que Louis attrape son poignet pour arrêter ses mouvements. Louis garda son visage appuyé dans le creux du cou de Harry, et sa peau était brûlante. Harry s’écarta doucement, et tendit le bras pour saisir un mouchoir sur sa table de nuit et s’essuyer la main et le torse, là où la jouissance de Louis s’était un peu répandue, puis il se rallongea à côté de ce dernier, qui reprenait son souffle, et le laissa s’enfouir dans ses bras. Harry le serra plus fort contre lui, et ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence.

 

Puis Harry se redressa pour saisir la couverture supplémentaire qu’il laissait au pied de son lit, puisqu’ils s’étaient allongés directement sur le drap de dessus et que Harry n’avait pas la force de se lever pour le dégager, et la déplia pour les couvrir. Il retira son tee-shirt trempé de sueur, seul vêtement qui les séparait encore, et il se cala sur le matelas de telle sorte que Louis puisse refermer ses bras sur lui par derrière, comme avant, comme il l’avait fait dans son sommeil la dernière fois. Louis rabattit la couverture sur leurs corps, et l’enlaça juste comme Harry l’espérait. Il posa sa main sur le torse désormais nu de Harry, à l’endroit de son cœur, comme pour sentir les battements sous sa paume. Ils n’avaient pas prononcé un mot, mais pour l’instant, juste pour cet instant, cela n’avait pas d’importance.

 

*

 

Le lendemain matin fut brutal. La première chose que Harry se dit en ouvrant les yeux et en sentant les bras de Louis autour de lui et son souffle dans son cou fut : _j’ai fait une erreur_.

 

-J’ai fait une erreur, fit-il à voix haute.

 

Le cœur battant, presque nauséeux, il se dégagea de l’étreinte de Louis, incapable de savourer le contact une seconde de plus, et trébucha à moitié sur ses propres pieds en s’extirpant du lit. Il recula lentement jusqu’à son dos rencontre le mur, et il reste là, nu, stupide, paniqué, à regarder Louis dormir dans son lit.

 

-J’ai fait une erreur, j’ai fait erreur, répéta-t-il, sonnant comme un disque rayé.

 

Il se baissa pour récupérer son boxer et son tee-shirt qui traînait sur le sol de sa chambre, faisant chuter à cause de ses mouvements maladroits une pile de livres qu’il avait posée sur le sol. Le bruit sembla réveiller Louis, qui remua dans le lit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, et il bougea lentement ses bras pour tâter l’espace vide à côté de lui sur le matelas, comme s’il cherchait le corps de Harry. Il émit un petit son d’incompréhension, et ouvrit finalement des yeux encore collés par le sommeil, levant une main pour frotter ses cheveux ; quelques mèches rebelles rebiquaient sur sa tête, ajoutant une touche charmante à son air endormi. Harry arrêta de le contempler et se rhabilla fébrilement, se sentant brusquement trop exposé.

 

-Harry ? marmonna Louis en se redressant un peu dans le lit, la couverture glissant de ses épaules pour révéler la courbe de son dos.

 

-Il faut que tu partes, Louis.

 

Les traces de sommeil s’effacèrent brusquement du visage de Louis, et il prit une expression alarmée.  

 

-Quoi ? Mais-

 

Louis se frotta les yeux, comme pour se secouer hors d’un rêve – ou d’un cauchemar – dont il ne serait pas encore sorti.

 

-C’est samedi, aujourd’hui. Tu ne dois pas travailler. Est-ce que tu dois aller quelque part ?

 

-Non, ce n’est pas le problème, fit Harry entre ses dents, se baissant pour remettre d’aplomb la pile de livres et éviter le regard de Louis. Juste… Je veux que tu partes. S’il te plait.

 

Louis s’assit sur le lit, se débarrassant de la couverture, toujours nu, et l’air de nager en pleine confusion.

 

-Mais on était supposé discuter ! Qu’est-ce que- qu’est-ce qui a changé ?

 

-Je ne veux pas discuter. Je veux que tu t’en ailles.

 

-Harry, tu ne peux pas… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que la nuit dernière ne signifiait rien pour toi, je…

 

-Peu importe, l’interrompit Harry. J’ai cédé, parce que c’était trop dur de résister, mais c’était une erreur. 

 

Louis pâlit.

 

-Tu es en train de dire que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi ? Merde, si tu as eu l’impression que je te mettais la pression, ou… Ce n’était pas…

 

Harry ferma les yeux.

 

-Non, Louis, c’est. Tu ne m’as pas forcé, j’étais consentant, je… ce n’est rien de ce genre.

 

-Alors pourquoi tu me mets dehors ?

 

Harry fit quelques pas dans la pièce, se retenant de s’arracher les cheveux.

 

-Parce que tout ça, nous deux, ça n’a aucun sens ! Tu es parti, il y a trois ans. Tu ne peux pas revenir maintenant. Ce n’est pas possible. Je…

 

Harry sentit une de ses mains se mettre à trembler, et il l’enroula dans son tee-shirt pour cacher son trouble.

 

-J’ai fait une dépression après notre rupture, tu comprends ? J’ai vu un psychologue pendant deux ans. Et maintenant que je vais bien, que j’ai un travail, une stabilité, je ne peux pas te laisser me foutre en l’air encore une fois.

 

Louis avait l’air bouleversé, figé sur le lit.                                                  

 

-Je comprends, Harry, mais… Je croyais que cette nuit voulait dire que… Tu étais prêt à me laisser une nouvelle chance.

 

-Une chance pour quoi ? gémit Harry. Putain, Louis, c’est ridicule. J’avais envie de toi, c’est tout. Je n’ai jamais envisagé… que tu imaginais… quelque chose… de plus. Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

 

Louis le regardait fixement.

 

-Donc qu’est-ce que tu imaginais ? Qu’on se quitterait ce matin sans plus jamais s’adresser la parole ?  Qu’on s’était envoyé en l’air pour se dire adieu, et que tout était réglé, et bye bye ?

 

Louis eut l’air blessé lorsque Harry ne le détrompa pas, restant silencieux.

 

-Il y a un vide dans ma vie depuis que tu n’es plus dedans, souffla-t-il. Et depuis qu’on est retombé l’un sur l’autre, je sens que… Tout est mieux. Même si je me suis fait casser la gueule, même si je n’ai toujours pas de stage et que tout va plus ou moins mal partout ailleurs, une seule minute passée avec toi… rattrape tout. Quand tu m’as pris dans tes bras cette nuit, je me sentais de nouveau _complet_.

 

Harry ressentait presque exactement la même chose, sauf que ces constatations l’emplissaient de terreur et de pessimisme. 

 

-Je comprends que tu ne me fasses plus vraiment confiance, poursuivit Louis.

 

-Euphémisme, marmonna Harry.

 

-Mais… Est-ce qu’on peut essayer de reconstruire quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu peux me laisser le temps d’essayer de réparer… Est-ce qu’on peut essayer de redevenir amis, au moins ?

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-On ne peut pas être amis, Louis. On ne peut même pas passer une soirée ensemble sans se retrouver à poil !

 

Ils n’avaient jamais vraiment été amis, puisque Harry était tombé amoureux de lui à la minute où il l’avait vu. Il ne savait pas comment être ami avec Louis. Soit Louis était tout pour lui, soit Louis n’était rien. Il n’y avait pas d’entre-deux.

 

-Ne soyons pas amis, alors, fit Louis sur un ton déterminé. Ne mettons pas d’étiquette sur ce qu’il y a entre nous pour le moment, et on verra où ça nous mène.

 

-Alors quoi, tu veux être _sex friends_? ironisa Harry. Pour que tu puisses venir te réchauffer quand ça te chante, jusqu’à ce que les autres aspects de ta vie redeviennent plus sympathiques, et que tu te casses parce que tu n’as plus besoin de moi ?

 

Les épaules de Louis s’affaissèrent.

 

-Tu ne sais même pas à quel point ça me bouffe de voir cette image détestable que tu as de moi. Je sais que je l’ai déjà dit, mais vraiment, c’est… C’est le pire.

 

-Tu m’as brisé le cœur.

 

-Et j’ai brisé le mien en même temps. 

 

-Je suis sûr que tu t’en es remis.

 

-Mais puisque je te dis que non !

 

-Eh bien, je ne te crois pas.

 

-Tu veux savoir avec combien de personnes j’ai couché depuis qu’on a rompu ?

 

-Que _tu_ as rompu. Et non, je ne veux pas vraiment savoir.

 

-Une.

 

Harry croisa les yeux de Louis, qui semblait au bord des larmes.

 

-Une seule personne. Et on l’a fait seulement quelques fois. Et c’était de la merde.

 

Harry sentit comme une once de soulagement le traverser ; il était une horrible personne. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait pensé aux amants que Louis avait pu avoir après lui ; il s’était même imaginé que Louis l’avait peut-être quitté pour tomber directement dans les bras de quelqu’un d’autre, même s’il était actuellement clairement célibataire. Soudain, tous ces hommes sans visage qui auraient touché Louis après lui disparaissaient de son horizon mental, et Harry ne savait pas comment réagir.

 

-Je suis désolé que ta vie sexuelle ne soit pas satisfaisante, mais je pense que tu finiras par trouver un plan cul à ta convenance. Je ne suis pas le seul gars sur Terre capable de faire jouir son partenaire.

 

-Ce n’est pas la question ! Je n’ai pas aimé parce que je n’avais aucun lien émotionnel avec lui, et je ne peux jamais en avoir avec personne, parce que tu prends toujours la place !

 

Louis semblait plongé dans une grande frustration, ses poings serrés autour de la couverture qui cachait plus ou moins son bas-ventre.

 

-Je ne vais pas revenir avec toi parce que tu veux baiser plus régulièrement.

 

Louis prit une inspiration.

 

-Reviens avec moi parce que je t’aime, alors.

_Je t’aimais. Je t’aime_. Une seule syllabe séparait ces deux phrases, mais c’était un fossé insondable, et Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir que Louis le franchisse si aisément. Oh, mon dieu. Qu’est-ce que Louis était en train de faire ? Comment osait-il revenir tout remettre en question, alors que Harry avait appris à vivre sans lui ? Il enfouit brièvement son visage dans ses mains.

 

-Non… Tu ne m’aimes pas. Pas assez, en tout cas. Tu ne m’aurais pas fait ça, sinon. On ne quitte pas les personnes qu’on aime lorsqu’elles sont au plus bas.

 

Les traits de Louis se tordirent.

 

-Je devais, Harry.

 

Harry eut l’impression qu’il allait développer une explication, mais rien de plus ne vint, et son cœur sombra de nouveau.

 

-Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu’un qui me laisse tomber au moment où tout va mal. Tu ne peux pas partir lorsque je suis au fond du trou, et revenir quand je suis retombé sur mes pieds, murmura-t-il. Ce n’est pas possible, et ce n’est pas de l’amour.

 

Il s’essuya les yeux.

 

-S’il te plait, pars de chez moi. Je veux que tu partes !

 

La voix de Harry dérapa dans les aigus, et Louis sursauta. Il leva les mains en signe d’apaisement.

 

-OK, peut-être qu’on reprendra cette discussion quand tu seras dans un meilleur état d’esprit…

 

Harry passa du désemparement à l’agacement.

 

-Je suis dans un très bon état d’esprit, et je ne veux pas qu’on parle. Je veux que tu t’en ailles !

 

Louis hocha lentement la tête, d’un air misérable, et se leva du lit, se baissant pour ramasser son pantalon, et Harry se détourna pour s’empêcher de regarder son corps nu.

 

-Tu as dit des choses hier qui montraient clairement que tu n’en as pas fini avec moi, insista Louis. Je sais que tu tiens toujours à moi. Pourquoi tu refuses d’admettre que je ressens la même chose ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu’on agisse en conséquence ?

 

 _C’est trop facile, de dire ça, et de faire comme si j’étais le seul obstacle à ta bonne volonté_ , pensa Harry _Tu n’as pas le droit. Tu n’as pas le droit._

-Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase « je veux que tu partes » ?

 

-Harry…

 

-Va-t’en !

 

Louis enfila maladroitement ses vêtements, les joues rouges, comme s’il sentait humilié. Harry n’avait pas voulu l’humilier. Il voulait juste qu’il parte, et ne revienne pas, parce que c’était la seule solution pour qu’il arrête de le faire souffrir.

 

-Je ne peux pas supporter de te perdre à nouveau, fit Louis d’une voix rauque, en se tenant près de la porte, une main immobilisée au-dessus de la poignée.

 

-Dégage, putain !

 

Louis se décida à ouvrir la porte, et Harry le suivit, avec l’idée vague de l’escorter jusqu’à l’entrée, comme s’il y avait un risque pour qu’il aille se cacher dans une autre pièce.

 

-Louis ?

 

Anne se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre, les fixant d’un air qui semblait plus curieux que réellement surpris. Harry se figea. Il avait oublié sa mère. Elle les avait probablement entendus ce matin, et peut-être même cette nuit, embarrassement suprême, ce qui expliquerait qu’elle se lève tôt. Harry se sentit devenir écarlate, et Louis rougit tout autant, lançant un regard d’excuse à Harry.

 

-Hum, bonjour… Mme Twist, balbutia-t-il.

 

Louis appelait sa mère par son prénom, quand ils étaient ensemble, et cela sonnait particulièrement étrange aux oreilles de Harry de l’entendre revenir à une politesse plus formelle.

 

-Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses, Maman.

 

Sa mère haussa un sourcil. Harry se demanda comment il pouvait espérer apparaître crédible. C’était _exactement_ ce qu’elle pensait, et tout le criait. Harry était toujours à moitié nu, Louis avait clairement l’air de quelqu’un qui venait de s’envoyer en l’air – Harry était à peu près sûr qu’il avait mis son tee-shirt à l’envers, ils n’avaient pas pris de douche, et ils devaient sentir le sperme et la sueur à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

 

-Louis avait juste besoin d’un endroit où dormir cette nuit, expliqua lamentablement Harry.

 

Anne cligna des yeux.

 

-Et… Ton lit était la seule possibilité ?

 

-Je sais que ça ne sonne pas très plausible, mais…

 

-Ecoute, Harry, je m’en fiche de qui tu ramènes dans ta chambre, et pour quelle raison, le coupa Anne. Mais je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé cette nuit, même si on ne va pas en parler maintenant.

 

A quoi faisait-elle allusion, précisément ? Au sexe, ou aux conversations rageuses et passionnelles ? Harry avait envie de rétrécir et de disparaître dans le sol.

 

-Louis… Louis doit partir, marmonna-t-il, en faisant les gros yeux à celui-ci pour qu’il avance dans le couloir.  

 

-Au revoir, Mme Twist, lança Louis d’une voix plus assurée, s’étant visiblement repris plus vite que lui.

 

Juste avant de sortir de l’appartement, il se tourna vers Harry :

 

-Promets-moi que tu réfléchiras à ce que j’ai dit. Je te laisserai tout le temps que tu veux, mais…

 

-Je ne te promets rien du tout, répliqua Harry.

 

Il était trop fier pour admettre que les paroles de Louis le rongeaient déjà jusqu’à la moelle.

 

Refermer cette porte sur lui lui fit le même genre d’impression que d’imaginer la lame de la guillotine s’abattre sur son propre cou.   

 

[cliquez sur "next chapter"!]


	3. Chapter 3

 

3.

 

Heureusement, la mère de Harry devait sortir dans la matinée, et elle n’eut pas vraiment le temps de harceler son fils de questions. Elle respectait la vie privée de Harry, d’habitude, n’abordant pratiquement jamais le sujet des relations amoureuses, mais elle devenait inquiète dès qu’elle avait l’impression que sa santé mentale pourrait être compromise. Et de son point de vue, Louis était tout en haut de la liste des événements qui pourraient le perturber. Elle avait sans doute raison, mais Harry n’avait pas le courage d’affronter une discussion avec elle. Il s’éclipsa pendant son absence et se débrouilla pour ne pas rentrer dormir chez lui le samedi, ni le dimanche. Il se réfugia lâchement dans l’appartement de Niall, à qui il avait fini par raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui s’était passé avec Louis. Celui-ci avait été plutôt compatissant, le laissant choisir un film sur Netflix, sans faire de commentaires lorsque Harry avait sélectionné _Love Actually_ , et s’enrouler dans son plaid préféré. Il était d’accord pour dire que Harry ne devrait probablement pas refaire confiance à Louis. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Louis avait rompu avec lui si c’était pour le supplier de lui redonner une chance aujourd’hui. Mais il lui fit quand même remarquer que Louis avait dû avoir l’impression d’être un peu utilisé, et que Harry aurait pu s’abstenir de coucher avec lui s’il savait déjà qu’il ne voulait pas de lui de sa vie. Harry en fut terriblement offensé, mais il reconnut que Niall avait peut-être raison, ce qui n’arrangea pas son tumulte intérieur.

 

Harry se sentait complètement éteint en arrivant au travail le lundi. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il espérait ; que Louis et ses amis se pointent, ou pas. Lorsqu’il entendait un vacarme familier sous sa fenêtre et qu’il identifia le sentiment qui le parcourait comme un vague soulagement, il comprit quelle était la réponse.

 

De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si Louis avait beaucoup quitté ses pensées depuis qu’il l’avait mis dehors samedi matin. Harry s’était demandé s’il avait pu dormir chez Perrie, chez quelqu’un d’autre, ou s’il avait tenté de rentrer dans son appartement près de Camden Town. Il se demandait si les hommes de main de PETROIL étaient toujours là, dehors, à le guetter. Il avait pensé à eux deux, aussi. Il avait pensé à leurs baisers, à sa peau brûlante contre la sienne. Il avait pensé à ses mots d’amour, qui sonnaient toujours aussi creux quand il les ressortait de sa mémoire, parce que _pourquoi était-il parti s’il l’avait toujours aimé_.

 

Si seulement Louis pouvait sortir de sa tête de la manière dont il était sorti de sa vie il y avait trois ans, ou de son appartement il y avait trois jours.

 

Lorsqu’il passa devant le groupe d’activistes en quittant PETROIL – qui paraissaient cette fois préparés à l’éventualité du gaz lacrymogène - Harry regarda droit devant lui. Il savait que Louis était là, il pouvait l’entendre, il pouvait même sentir sa présence, mais il ne voulait pas savoir s’il le regardait, et il ne voulait pas lui laisser la moindre ouverture pour qu’il croise ses yeux, lui fasse un signe, ou lui adresse la parole.

 

-Harry ! l’appela Perrie, s’attendant visiblement à ce qu’il vienne discuter avec elle.

 

Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas au courant, pour ce week-end. Harry secoua la tête, et du coin de l’œil, il vit Louis lui attraper le bras pour la retenir.

 

La journée avait été longue, pénible, et sans événements. Tout le monde au bureau paraissait désormais un peu blasé par la présence des manifestants, comme s’ils s’étaient fondus dans le paysage. Certains semblaient même rassurés que l’employé de la sécurité soit autorisé à riposter si cela lui prenait. Harry les méprisait en silence, et se méprisait tout autant. Il avait déjeuné avec Danielle, la seule personne qui paraissait encore saine d’esprit dans cette compagnie qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un bateau pirate, sans le côté glamour, mais avec tout le potentiel meurtrier. Harry avait l’impression d’endosser le rôle d’un mutin, sur le point d’être dénoncé pour trahison et jeté par-dessus bord par Ben, un fidèle du capitaine. Seulement, c’était comme s’il était déjà en train de se faire dévorer par les requins, avant même d’être abandonné dans l’océan. Sans Danielle, Harry aurait probablement fini par s’enfermer dans les toilettes, à se taper la tête contre la cuvette pour essayer d’ôter toute image de Louis - nu ou habillé - de son esprit.

 

Il envoya un message à sa mère pour la prévenir qu’il resterait de nouveau chez Niall. Il espérait que ses deux colocataires – une fille sympathique et un peu plus âgée appelée Ellie, qui était l’ex de Niall même si tout le monde prétendait de ne pas le savoir, et un type qui avait la vingtaine et qui s’appelait Shawn, qui avait roulé un patin à Harry alors qu’il était très éméché lors d’une soirée, et ne lui avait jamais vraiment reparlé depuis, n’assumant visiblement pas complètement ses penchants homosexuels, et devenant tout rougissant dès que Harry entrait dans la pièce - ne se formaliseraient pas de le voir encore une fois camper dans leur salon.

 

-Ton mec t’a mis dehors, c’est ça ? lança Ellie lorsqu’elle lui ouvrit la porte.

 

Niall n’était pas encore rentré de l’école de musique où il enseignait – Harry et lui s’étaient rencontrés lors d’une jam où Harry était allé pour faire un peu de guitare, à l’université, tout comme Liam, qui avait servi d’ingénieur son - mais il avait prévenu que Harry arrivait. Ellie et lui ne se connaissaient pas très bien, et elle n’avait pas été mis au courant de ce qui se passait dans la vie de Harry, mais elle faisait confiance à Niall.

 

-Non, c’est moi qui l’ai mis dehors, marmonna Harry.

 

Ellie eut la délicatesse de ne pas relever cette réponse énigmatique, et de ne pas insister en voyant l’air inscrit sur le visage de Harry. Harry la suivit à l’intérieur de l’appartement, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d’elle. Shawn n’était pas là, et Harry le soupçonnait d’avoir voulu l’éviter, ayant visiblement toujours du mal à gérer l’espèce de coup de cœur qu’il avait eu pour lui. Il en était plutôt soulagé, il devait l’avouer, parce qu’il n’était pas spécialement attiré par le garçon -et il n’était pas en état de s’occuper d’une crise de sexualité.

 

Le téléphone de Harry vibra dans sa poche, et il le sortit machinalement pour regarder. Il n’aurait probablement pas dû.

 

_Aujourd’hui ça fait trois ans qu’on s’est séparé ._

 

La phrase résonna dans la tête de Harry, et sa gorge se serra. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Louis se sentait-il obligé de lui faire remarquer cela ? Quel était son problème ? Prenait-il plaisir à le tourmenter ?

 

Trois ans. Trois ans pile. C’était un 10 octobre, en effet, que Louis avait dit qu’il valait mieux qu’ils s’arrêtent là parce que- Non. Harry n’allait pas se repasser cette conversation dans sa tête. A la place, il continua de fixer l’écran de son portable, pour retourner encore et encore le couteau dans la plaie toujours à vif.

 

_Aujourd’hui ça fait trois ans qu’on s’est séparé ._

 

-Harry, ça va ? fit soudainement Ellie, l’air inquiète.

 

-Mmh ? répondit Harry en relevant la tête vers elle, la voix étranglée. Oui, pourquoi ?

 

-Euh… C’est que… Tu pleures.

 

-Oh.

 

Harry leva une main à son visage, et en effet, ses joues étaient humides, et deux nouvelles larmes dégoulinèrent sur ses doigts. Il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Il voulut se sortir de cette situation embarrassante en riant, mais il ne réussit qu’à émettre une sorte de sanglot pathétique. Ellie parut hésiter, puis elle eut un soupir compatissant et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le bercer doucement.

 

-J’espère que tu es conscient du privilège que je t’accorde, parce que je ne suis pas une personne très câline de nature.

 

Harry eut un sourire humide, et il cacha ses yeux avec sa main, essayant de se reprendre et de mettre fin à ses pleurs.

 

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

 

-Oh, tu sais, je suis habituée, avec cette _drama queen_ de Shawn.

 

Cette fois, Harry émit un petit rire. Ellie attendit qu’il se soit un peu calmé, puis elle se détacha de lui pour saisir la télécommande de la télévision.

 

 -Hé, tu veux regarder des rediffusions de _Love Island_ avec moi ?

 

Harry avala sa salive, une nouvelle vague de souvenirs le frappant, bien que plus heureux que le jour de sa rupture.

 

-Louis adorait cette émission, murmura-t-il.

 

Harry n’avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi son petit ami – qui avait des goûts plus fins, en général, et ne se passionnait pas pour les filles en maillot de bain – appréciait tant cette discutable nouvelle émission de téléréalité, jusqu’à ce qu’il lui explique que c’était _« le plus homosexuel des shows hétérosexuels_  » et qu’il le compare à du _« porno gay soft »._ Harry avait été jaloux pendant cinq minutes, puis il avait commencé à regarder avec lui, et ils s’étaient bien amusés. Ellie fit la moue, l’air un peu désappointé. Elle ne savait rien des relations amoureuses de Harry, mais elle devait deviner vaguement ce qui posait problème.

 

-On peut mettre quelque chose d’autre, si tu veux.

 

Harry secoua la tête. Il s’essuya le visage dans son tee-shirt - il avait déjà perdu toute dignité, de toute façon, donc autant faire pratique – et esquissa un sourire.

 

-Non, vas-y, c’est drôle, ça me fera du bien. Et puis, c’est chez toi. Tu mets ce que tu veux à la télé.  

 

-Je n’osais pas le faire remarquer, mais maintenant que tu le dis… le taquina Ellie.

 

Harry retint un bâillement, sentant son abattement psychologique jusque dans ses os.

 

-Je vais commander de la bouffe indienne, tu veux quelque chose ? proposa-t-il, espérant se conduire moins comme un parasite, et plus comme un hôte utile et agréable.

 

-Non, merci, je vais probablement juste me gaver de cookies et appeler ça un repas, lâcha négligemment Ellie. Mais n’oublie pas de prendre quelque chose pour Niall ! Surtout qu’il n’y a pratiquement plus rien dans le frigo et qu’il oublie tout le temps de faire ses courses, et après…

 

-…Il se fait des tartines de confiture au dîner, parce que c’est tout ce qui lui reste, compléta Harry. Ne t’inquiète pas, je gère.

 

Il s’isola dans la cuisine pour passer un coup de fil au traiteur. Les mots de Louis rougeoyaient toujours sur l’écran de son iPhone.

 

_Aujourd’hui ça fait trois ans qu’on s’est séparé ._

Quelques heures plus tard, le téléphone de Harry s’illumina sur la table basse, alors qu’il essayait de trouver le sommeil sur le canapé, enroulé dans le plaid rassurant de Niall. Il devait être au moins deux heures du matin. Harry cligna des yeux, et regarda le message.

_Aujou r dhui çaa pourrait aussi e^tre notre nouvEL anniveRsaire si on se bFBhf remetttttait ensembLe_

 

Harry se demanda combien de grammes d’alcool Louis avait dans le sang pour qu’il en vienne à envoyer un message pareil. L’orthographe douteuse aurait pu le rendre facile à ignorer, mais Harry savait d’expérience que lorsque Louis était vraiment complètement ivre, il avait tendance à être complètement honnête et à s’exprimer sans aucun filtre, au lieu de tenir des propos délirants. Il avait en tête l’une des premières fêtes auxquelles ils s’étaient rendus en tant que couple, deux ou trois semaines après s’être avoué leurs sentiments. Louis avait bu un peu trop de vodka et, à la fin de la soirée, il avait confessé à Harry qu’il _« aimerait vraiment qu’il le laisse le sucer parce qu’il voulait le goûter tout entier »._ Harry se rappelait encore de son souffle chaud dans son cou, et de la brûlure sur son propre visage. Ils n’étaient pas encore allés plus loin que se frotter l’un contre l’autre tout habillés, à l’époque, et Harry avait failli défaillir lorsque Louis lui avait tranquillement expliqué au milieu d’un salon bondé pourquoi il aimait donner des fellations et pourquoi il aimerait particulièrement en donner à Harry -une caractéristique qui était apparemment toujours d’actualité. Moins amusant, Louis était revenu un jour d’un cocktail à l’université de droit assez imbibé à cause du vin, peu après la mort de Robin, et il avait sonné très tard à la porte de Harry en sanglotant qu’il se sentait impuissant à le réconforter et qu’il aurait aimé absorber sa douleur pour la porter à sa place.

 

Donc, Louis voulait qu’ils se remettent ensemble. Ce n’était pas une surprise. Il l’avait déjà clairement signifié à Harry lorsqu’il avait quitté sa chambre vendredi ; lorsqu’il lui avait même proposé de commencer par se fréquenter en tant qu’amis. La différence, c’était que vendredi, Harry se sentait furieux, et frustré, et qu’il avait agi de la façon qu’il jugeait la plus saine, parce qu’il voulait se préserver. Mais ce soir, Harry était simplement fatigué de lutter contre lui-même. Il ne répondit pas au message, mais lorsqu’il ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant sur le canapé, avant de finalement s’endormir, il s’autorisa à imaginer une réalité où Louis serait de nouveau avec lui -à lui.

 

*

 

Harry somnolait à moitié devant son écran d’ordinateur lorsqu’il entendit des éclats de voix venant du couloir, pour une fois, et pas de l’extérieur du bâtiment de PETROIL. Il se redressa sur sa chaise de bureau, clignant des yeux, en voyant la porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvrir. Il bondit sur ses pieds pour aider Danielle et un autre de ses collègues, Nick, à soutenir le directeur général du siège londonien jusque dans la pièce.

 

-Il a été pris de vertiges dans son bureau, expliqua Danielle. Il s’est effondré par terre.

 

-Je vais bien, je vais bien, marmonna Dan Wootton, qui paraissait cependant très pâle, la peau moite. Juste une petite faiblesse.

 

Harry guida le directeur pour qu’il s’installe sur la table d’examen, le plus confortablement possible.

 

-Est-ce que vous avez mangé, aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il. Ça ressemble à de l’hypoglycémie.

 

-Oh, non, je ne crois pas, fit le directeur en se laissant aller contre le dossier et en fermant ses paupières. Je pense que j’ai attrapé une angine.

 

Un évanouissement n’était pas un symptôme de l’angine. Le directeur avait probablement juste besoin de repos, mais par sûreté, Harry alla chercher son tensiomètre et son thermomètre auriculaire. Il ne put vérifier que la tension, qui était assez basse ; M. Wootton le repoussa brusquement lorsqu’il tenta de prendre sa température, en approchant le thermomètre de son oreille.

 

-Pas besoin ! Je sais déjà que j’ai de la fièvre.

 

-Savoir le chiffre exact m’aiderait à déterminer ce qui vous arrive, objecta Harry.

 

-Mais puisque je vous dis que j’ai une angine, fit M. Wootton d’une voix sèche.

 

Harry haussa un sourcil, et échangea un regard avec Danielle et Nick, qui étaient restés plantés dans l’infirmerie, profitant probablement de la pause que leur apportait ce petit incident. Ils détestaient tous le directeur. Mais c’était leur supérieur, alors Harry se força à plaquer un sourire sur son visage.

 

-Très bien, dit-il en rangeant son matériel. Comme vous voulez.

 

Si M. Wootton pensait pouvoir faire un meilleur diagnostic que Harry qui était infirmier et avait étudié la médecine et les soins pendant trois ans à King’s College… Qu’il se débrouille.

 

-Si vous pouviez juste me donner une aspirine, et me laisser m’allonger un quart d’heure sur le lit dans le coin de la pièce, fit le directeur, ordonnant plutôt que demandant.

 

Harry allait obtempérer, lorsqu’il remarqua le bandage autour du poignet gauche de M. Wootton.

 

-Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que c’est une entorse que vous avez au poignet ?

 

-Hum ? Oh, oui. Je me suis blessé au tennis.

 

-Est-ce qu’on vous a prescrit des médicaments pour ça ?

 

  1. Wootton fronça les sourcils.



 

-Quelle importance ? Ça ne vous regarde pas.

 

Harry avait envie de répliquer que c’était son _job_ de se préoccuper de l’état de santé des personnes de l’entreprise.

 

-Je demande ça parce que l’un des médicaments traditionnellement donnés pour calmer une entorse est incompatible avec l’aspirine.

 

-Comment ça ?

 

Le directeur semblait agacé et peu convaincu, comme si Harry avait inventé une histoire extravagante juste pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

 

-L’aspirine ne doit pas être mélangée avec un certain nombre d’autres médicaments, expliqua-t-il en faisant appel à toute la patience qu’il lui était possible de déployer. Ceux qui contiennent de l’Ibuprofène, et l’Antarène notamment, qui est utilisé en cas de tendinites ou d’entorses. Si vous en avez pris et que vous ingurgitez de l’aspirine derrière, ça peut provoquer des hémorragies, des ulcères, des arrêts cardiaques. Le risque est plutôt élevé. Donc, il faut que je sache.

 

-Ah, fit M. Wootton, l’air encore plus irrité, peut-être parce qu’il devait reconnaître que Harry avait raison. J’ai pris un médicament pour mon entorse il y a une heure ou deux, mais le nom m’échappe.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave, mais par sûreté, je vais vous donner un autre antidouleur que l’aspirine, comme de l’Advil-

 

-Hors de question, le coupa le directeur. Je préfère l’aspirine. C’est ce qui marche le mieux sur moi.

 

Harry expira lentement.

 

-Je vous assure qu’un médicament à base d’Ibuprofène sera tout aussi efficace.

 

-Non, mon garçon, je pense que je me connais assez bien pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi.

 

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, et croisa les bras.

 

-Je ne vous donnerai pas d’aspirine sans être certain que vous n’avez pas pris d’Antarène.

 

Dan Wootton souffla bruyamment.

 

-Vous me donnez encore plus mal au crâne, se plaignit-il. Pas très positif, pour un infirmier.

 

Il avait de la chance que Harry s’efforce de garder une conscience professionnelle en toute circonstance, parce qu’il était vraiment tenté de le laisser prendre son aspirine à ses risques et périls, ce qui pourrait s’avérer désastreux.

 

-J’ai mon ordonnance dans mon bureau, soupira le directeur. Mais je me sens encore trop faible pour aller la chercher. Danielle-

 

Il tourna la tête vers l’entrée de l’infirmerie, mais Danielle s’était éclipsée pendant leur échange, tout comme Nick.

 

-Où elle est passée ? bougonna M. Wootton. J’imagine qu’elle en a profité pour faire une pause dehors, toujours à bailler aux corneilles, celle-là…

 

Harry le coupa avant qu’il ne puisse continuer à critiquer injustement Danielle.

 

-Je vais aller chercher votre ordonnance, si vous voulez.

 

M. Wootton parut hésiter, mais il sembla saisi d’un autre vertige, et son visage prit une teinte cireuse. Il perdit visiblement l’énergie de protester contre tout ce que Harry disait.

 

-D’accord, d’accord, puisque vous y tenez tant, soupira-t-il, fermant les yeux. Allez la prendre. C’est le deuxième tiroir à droite du bureau, en partant du haut. A droite, hein. Revenez immédiatement. J’ai vraiment besoin d’aspirine, et surtout, d’être tranquille.

 

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, et acquiesça. Il referma la porte de l’infirmerie derrière lui et se dirigea vers l’ascenseur, puisque le bureau du directeur se trouvait à l’étage d’au-dessus. Il ne vit pas Danielle dans le couloir. Elle n’était pas non plus devant son ordinateur, dans la pièce que Harry traversa en quelques pas pour ouvrir la porte du bureau de Dan Wootton.

 

Il alla directement vers les tiroirs, sans réfléchir vraiment, ouvrant le deuxième tiroir en partant du haut.

 

Il ne trouva pas l’ordonnance. A la place, il tomba sur un dossier dans une chemise jaune avec inscrit en gros au marqueur « confidentiel ».

 

Harry se gifla mentalement. _A droite_ , avait précisé M. Wootton. Et Harry avait ouvert le tiroir à gauche du bureau, évidemment. Mais au lieu de le refermer tout de suite, et d’aller de l’autre côté, son regard resta fixé sur le dossier « confidentiel » juste sous ses yeux. Une idée folle le traversa. _Tu ne devrais pas faire ça_ , se réprimanda-t-il en pensée. _Ce n’est pas bien. C’est dangereux_.

 

Harry jeta un regard vers la porte entrouverte. Il était toujours seul. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure, et son souffle s’emballa. Il se rappelait de ce que Louis avait dit au bar de Soho, lorsqu’il lui avait rapporté les difficultés financières de PETROIL.

 

_Les comptes… Ça pourrait tout changer, si on mettait la main dessus._

 

Harry avala sa salive. Il regarda encore une fois vers la porte, hésita, puis il sortit le dossier « confidentiel » du tiroir. Il ouvrit la chemise, et il en tira une demi-douzaine de feuilles couvertes de chiffres. Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d’essayer de comprendre tout seul ce qu’ils signifiaient, de lire ou de retenir quoi que ce soit. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et il photographia chacune des pages, le plus rapidement possible. Sa main était mal assurée et il dut s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour obtenir un cliché net.

 

S’il se faisait prendre, ce n’était pas seulement le licenciement qui le guettait ; il pourrait tout simplement se faire arrêter. Ou se faire tabasser par des inconnus dans une ruelle sombre, puisque c’étaient apparemment les méthodes de PETROIL.

 

Mais Harry s’obligea à mettre ces scénarios apocalyptiques de côté pour agir avec sang-froid. C’était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, maintenant, de toute façon. Il remit toutes les pages en place, referma soigneusement le dossier, le rangea de nouveau dans le tiroir, qu’il ferma un peu brusquement. Il tremblait toujours légèrement sous le coup de l’angoisse et de la poussée d’adrénaline qui l’avait saisi. Puis il éteignit son téléphone, et le rangea dans sa poche.

 

-Tu as trouvé ?

 

Harry sursauta. Danielle se tenait à l’entrée du bureau, une main contre la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant l’expression de Harry. Celui-ci se reprit, et tenta d’effacer l’air coupable qui devait s’être peint sur son tiroir.

 

-Non, je- je me suis trompé de tiroir, j’allais aller regarder dans l’autre.

 

Danielle lui jeta un regard étrange. Il eut l’impression qu’elle lisait en lui, mais si elle avait deviné ou même surpris ce qu’il venait de faire, elle n’en laissa rien paraître. Le rythme cardiaque de Harry se calma peu à peu.

 

-Je voulais te dire que j’ai préparé sa tisane préférée à M. Wootton, dans l’espoir d’apaiser son humeur plus que ses souffrances, je dois te l’avouer, donc il devrait te laisser tranquille avec son obsession pour l’aspirine.

 

Le directeur avait donc bien été très mauvaise langue envers son assistante -ce qui n’était pas surprenant, puisqu’il était imbuvable.

 

-Merci, Danielle. Il ne mérite pas cette attention, mais… marmonna Harry. Je vais quand même vérifier son ordonnance.

 

Il trouva le papier dès qu’il ouvrit le bon tiroir. On avait bien prescrit de l’Antarène au directeur. Harry ne prendrait pas la responsabilité de lui donner de l’aspirine.

 

Lorsqu’il retourna dans son infirmerie, il avait l’impression que son téléphone – et les photos qu’il contenait - creusait un trou dans sa poche, pesant comme du plomb et lui brûlant presque la peau à travers le tissu. M. Wootton somnolait sur le lit dans la pièce, et Harry se sentait fébrile, son esprit s’imaginant que le directeur allait lui bondir dessus d’une seconde à l’autre pour l’accuser, que son forfait était inscrit au fer rouge sur son front, et que tout le monde était au courant, et qu’on allait l’exécuter en place publique. Mais il ne se passa rien de tel. M. Wootton ne lui adressa pas la parole, ne lui réclamant même pas de médicament, s’étant visiblement contenté de sa tisane, et il finit par se secouer et quitter la pièce, sans dire au revoir à Harry, d’ailleurs. Lorsque Harry fut sûr qu’il avait quitté l’étage, et que personne d’autre n’allait faire irruption dans l’infirmerie, il ralluma son téléphone.

 

Il sélectionna rapidement les photos, et envoya le tout à Louis, commentant simplement _« j’ai trouvé ça dans le bureau du directeur »._ Puis il éteignit de nouveau l’appareil, et tenta de retourner au travail.   

 

Lorsqu’il quitta le bureau le soir, il n’y avait plus trace des manifestants devant le bâtiment. Tout était calme, mais il se doutait qu’une éruption grondait quelque part. Harry se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec le message qu’il avait envoyé à Louis, mais il ne s’attarda pas sur la question. Il avait peur de se remettre à paniquer. Mais en réalité, lorsqu’il arriva chez lui, qu’il ralluma son iPhone et qu’il vit que Louis avait essayé de le joindre treize fois et lui avait envoyé une trentaine de messages en quelques heures, il se sentait étrangement calme.

 

Il parcourut vaguement les SMS de Louis, qui consistait surtout en des interrogations pressantes ; il demandait d’abord à Harry comment il avait obtenu les photos, puis s’il pouvait les montrer à d’autres personnes, puis, au milieu, s’il allait bien, puis s’il pouvait l’appeler, puis s’il pouvait répondre à ses appels, puis s’il était d’accord pour qu’il transmette les documents à son ami avocat, puis s’il était conscient des conséquences de la diffusion de ces informations, et puis finalement, il le remerciait. Plusieurs fois. Il lui disait qu’ils allaient pouvoir se servir des documents, sans dévoiler la source qui leur avait permis de filtrer, bien sûr. Il lui disait qu’il voulait lui parler. _« S’il te plaît, réponds-moi »,_ écrivait-il. _« On a besoin de parler »,_ insistait-il. _« Je peux encore te laisser du temps mais j’aimerais un signe »,_ ajoutait-il. _« Je t’aime »,_ et c’était son dernier message.  

 

Harry avait pris une décision concernant PETROIL, aujourd’hui ; il avait choisi un camp, en quelque sorte, et il avait l’impression que la suite ne dépendait plus de lui. Les activistes feraient ce qu’ils voudraient des informations qu’il avait trouvées, et si cela devait les conduire à avoir gain de cause, que PETROIL s’effondrait, et que Harry perdait son travail dans la foulée… Tant pis. Il n’osait pas se dire « tant mieux », mais il n’en était plus si loin. Cela ne lui paraissait plus si important. Surtout en comparaison de l’autre problème. L’autre problème étant Louis.

 

Pour ce qui était de Louis, la tempête faisait toujours rage dans son esprit, la balance tanguant entre les sentiments, la raison, la rancune, l’envie, la colère, l’espoir et le renoncement. Il avait toujours le sentiment qu’une clé de la situation lui échappait, et cela l’empêchait de changer de position, de renoncer à ses réserves. Sans Louis, Harry ne se sentirait probablement jamais complètement heureux, mais au moins, il n’était pas non plus au plus bas.

 

Harry éteignit de nouveau son téléphone, sans répondre, ni rappeler, et s’assit sur son lit pour s’occuper de son blog.

 

Il rédigea des réponses et des articles pour son blog jusqu’à une heure avancée de la nuit, et il retrouva un certain équilibre, précaire, temporaire, mais suffisant pour lui donner le courage de recommencer une autre journée le lendemain.

 

*

 

La semaine qui suivit passa comme dans un brouillard, que Harry avait du mal à distinguer d’un songe -ou d’un coma. Les manifestants ne revinrent pas devant PETROIL, et Harry continua d’ignorer toutes les tentatives de Louis pour le contacter, qui s’espacèrent peu à peu, sans jamais cesser tout à fait.

 

 _Ça avance_ , envoya-t-il simplement un jour.

 

Puis : _Sois préparé_.  

 

Harry passait le moins de temps possible chez lui. Il se sentait coupable d’inquiéter sa mère, qui cherchait à avoir une conversation avec lui depuis des jours, mais il était plus à l’aise en compagnie de ses amis, ou même entouré d’inconnus dans un Starbucks, que seul dans la chambre où Louis avait laissé son empreinte, ou en tête à tête avec la personne qui lisait le plus facilement en lui. Il avait pratiquement emménagé chez Niall, Shawn, et Ellie, avec qui il faisait des marathons _Love Island_ pour oublier le reste du monde.

 

Anne l’attrapa au vol alors qu’il passait à l’appartement pour se changer un matin.

 

-Louis est passé deux fois à la maison pour te voir, dit-elle. Il a sonné en bas.

 

Harry n’osa pas croiser ses yeux.

 

-Ah, commenta-t-il.

 

-Il semblait très nerveux… Il a dit que tu ne répondais pas à ses messages ni ses appels.

 

-Pour une raison, murmura Harry.

 

-Mon chéri…

 

-Je dois y aller, Maman.

 

Sa mère parut résignée. Elle semblait avoir pris la décision de ne pas le brusquer, de le laisser régler ses problèmes dans son coin, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait besoin de se tourner vers elle.

 

-Très bien.

 

Harry avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras comme un petit enfant, mais à la place, il traversa le couloir en silence pour s’enfermer dans sa chambre.

 

*

 

Puis tout se précipita.

 

En se levant et en voyant le nombre de messages qui l’attendaient sur son portable, Harry ne réalisa pas tout qu’il se passait quelque chose, parce que les premiers qui s’affichaient venaient de Louis, et qu’il s’était habitué à ce qu’il ponctue ses journées de petites remarques ou supplications.

 

Mais ensuite, il vit que Niall, Liam, Gemma, Ellie, Perrie ( _comment avait-elle récupéré son numéro ?),_ et même Danielle, à qui il avait donné ses coordonnées récemment, lui avaient tous envoyé un SMS, et qu’ils lui donnaient tous des liens vers divers articles, qui disaient en fait tous la même chose.

 

_LA JUSTICE OUVRE UNE ENQUETE SUR UNE COMPAGNIE LEADER DU PETROLE._

 

*

 

Deux jours plus tard, grâce aux informations transmises indirectement par Harry, et directement par l’ami de Louis, l’administration fiscale découvrait que PETROIL se trouvait en réalité dans une situation de faillite, et que les comptes de l’entreprise avaient été falsifiés pour cacher provisoirement la disparition du capital. La société se retrouva placée sous l’autorité de la justice, en attente d’une potentielle liquidation.

 

Harry se rendit au bureau comme si de rien n’était. Personne ne travaillait vraiment. Danielle et lui firent une partie d’échecs dans l’infirmerie.

 

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry alluma la petite télévision de son salon pour voir que Simon Cowell, le patron de PETROIL, à la tête du conseil d’administration et principal actionnaire de la compagnie, venait d’être arrêté. Il était accusé d’abus de biens sociaux ; en bref, d’avoir dilapidé le capital de l’entreprise dans des investissements peu judicieux, et pour son intérêt personnel, tout en essayant de masquer les trous dans les bénéfices, avec la complicité de plusieurs employés.

 

_« … M. Cowell a reconnu avoir détourné les fonds de l’entreprise, notamment pour l’achat d’une villa et d’un yacht, et d’avoir menti depuis plusieurs mois sur l’état de la société afin d’attirer de nouveaux investisseurs… Il espérait ainsi rééquilibrer les profits de PETROIL à temps, comptant également sur ses puits exploités à faible coût dans des pays du Tiers Monde… Il est également soupçonné de chantage, d’agressions, de fraude fiscale… L’avenir de la compagnie pétrolière est incertain, ses dettes étant estimées à plus de… »_

 

                                        

 

Harry coupa la télévision.

 

Il se sentait un peu assommé par la rapidité des événements, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que Louis n’avait pas essayé de le prévenir.

 

Il était content, au fond. Il était content que PETROIL et Simon Cowell récoltent ce qu’ils méritent, qu’ils payent pour ce qu’ils avaient fait subir au Guatemala, aux autres pays, qu’ils payent pour l’agression de Louis, pour le gaz lacrymogène, il était heureux que Louis et les autres aient eu raison, et qu’ils aient gagné. Il était soulagé, aussi. Il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, sur ce sujet en tout cas. Il avait fait ce qu’il devait faire, et sa conscience s’en trouvait largement apaisée.

 

*

 

Ce jour-là, il se rendit au bureau d’Hanover Square en sachant que c’était l’une des dernières fois qu’il y mettait les pieds.

 

Il mit en ordre ses dossiers sur son ordinateur, puis, vers la fin de la journée, il fit le tour de l’infirmerie pour récupérer ses affaires et faire ses adieux à son petit domaine, là où il avait passé un an et demi. Il devrait probablement y retourner quelques jours, mais c’était symbolique. Il rompait ses liens avec ce lieu dès maintenant, maintenant qu’il se sentait prêt.

 

Il croisa Danielle dans le couloir, qui revenait de la machine à café, un gobelet à la main.

 

-Toi aussi, tu vas présenter ta démission ? lança la jeune femme.

 

-Oh que oui, fit Harry, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

 

-Je ne vais pas attendre les licenciements économiques non plus, fit Danielle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Je veux me casser de cette entreprise démoniaque le plus vite possible.

 

Il y avait une possibilité pour que les actionnaires restants épongent les dettes et redressent la compagnie avec l’aide de la justice, et empruntent une direction plus éthique que Simon Cowell. Apparemment, l’Etat du Guatemala avait déjà signé un contrat pour racheter les puits dans le parc naturel à bas prix, et on pouvait penser que les conditions d’exploitation – si elle continuait – s’amélioreraient.

 

En un sens, Harry espérait pour ses collègues qui tenaient à garder leur emploi à PETROIL que l’entreprise se relèverait ; il se sentait coupable à l’idée d’avoir mis en danger leur situation professionnelle et financière à tous, même si, bien sûr, il n’était pas responsable des exactions de l’entreprise, et n’avait fait que participer à les faire apparaître au grand jour. 

 

Mais lui-même s’en fichait ; il avait besoin de partir. Il avait besoin de partir maintenant, sans même attendre de voir s’il pourrait recevoir une indemnité. Harry n’avait aucune envie de rester dans cette société, qui demeurerait probablement toujours un peu véreuse, même si elle se remettait des exactions de Cowell. Il n’avait pas confiance. Il ne pouvait plus travailler pour l’argent sans se préoccuper du reste. Louis l’avait contaminé, il supposait. Ou alors, c’était un aspect de sa propre personnalité qui avait toujours été là, et qu’il n’arrivait plus à ignorer.

 

Et puis, il en avait assez d’être malheureux.

 

-Je trouve qu’on mérite la satisfaction de claquer la porte avant de se faire virer, dit-il en regardant Danielle.

 

Elle eut un petit rire.

 

-Je suis bien d’accord.

 

Logiquement, c’était à Dan Wootton qu’ils devaient présenter leur démission, mais celui-ci n’avait pas montré son nez au bureau depuis que le scandale avait été révélé dans les médias.

 

-Normal, vu qu’il risque de se faire arrêter d’une minute à l’autre pour avoir aidé Cowell à falsifier les comptes, commenta Danielle.

 

Une autre personne manquait à l’appel : Ben, évidemment. Harry n’était pas surpris qu’il soit impliqué dans l’affaire. Mais il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister avec quelque délectation à sa réaction face à la chute de l’entreprise, même s’il ne savait pas que Harry en était partiellement responsable, et qu’il ne soit pas là pour le voir quitter PETROIL en fanfare. C’était drôle de se dire que Harry avait fini par accomplir ce dont Ben le soupçonnait, alors qu’il était loin de ces intentions lorsque son collègue l’avait accusé de complicité avec Louis.

 

Harry et Danielle se regardèrent, et haussèrent les épaules à l’unisson en déposant leurs lettres de démission respectives sur le bureau déserté de leur supérieur.

 

-Je l’enverrai aussi en recommandé ce soir, fit Harry.

 

-Tu vas respecter ton préavis ?

 

-Une semaine, c’est ça ?

 

-Oui, si tu as signé le même contrat de travail basique que moi, celui qui n’offre aucune protection aux salariés, répondit Danielle avec un soupçon de cynisme. Pour moi, c’est deux semaines, puisque je bosse ici depuis trois ans, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas revenir demain. Ni jamais.

 

Harry considéra un instant ses paroles.

 

-Ce n’est pas vraiment comme si la société avait les moyens ou le temps de nous poursuivre pour rupture de contrat abusive, fit-il remarquer. Ils vont probablement à peine se préoccuper de nous.

 

-Exactement, lâcha Danielle avec un clin d’œil.

 

Elle passa dans son bureau pour ranger ses objets personnels, et Harry la suivit, refermant la porte de Dan Wootton. Elle rassembla ses papiers, éteignit son ordinateur. Harry aida la jeune femme à porter son petit carton d’affaires, et il l’accompagna dehors, jusqu’à sa voiture sur le parking.  Une petite brise agitait les feuilles sur les arbres dans le parc en face ; l’automne se profilait. Ils se regardèrent encore, et soudainement, ils se prirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

-Tu m’appelleras bientôt pour qu’on prenne ce verre, hein ? fit Danielle dans son étreinte.

 

-C’est promis, murmura Harry, avant de se détacher d’elle.

 

La jeune femme parut hésiter.

 

-Tu sais, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que tu devrais redonner une chance à ce Louis. Il a l’air d’être quelqu’un d’assez exceptionnel. J’admire sa ténacité face à PETROIL.

 

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, comment tu sais que… ?

 

-Que c’est l’ex après lequel tu soupires encore ? compléta Danielle.

 

Elle haussa les épaules.

 

-Il a appelé au standard des bureaux, une fois, la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais l’accueil a redirigé l’appel vers mon poste. Il a dit son nom, donc évidemment, j’ai fait le rapprochement avec l’Observer. Il a demandé à te parler.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

 -Oui, mais quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais le transférer sur ta ligne, il a brusquement changé d’avis… Il a marmonné quelque chose comme _« oh non, c’était une mauvaise idée, je ne veux pas lui donner l’impression que je le harcèle, blabla »._ Il s’est excusé, et il a raccroché.

 

Harry resta silencieux. Louis avait décidément essayé de le joindre par tous les moyens, tout en essayant de respecter son espace vital, visiblement avec quelques difficultés.

 

-Je suis désolée de ne pas te l’avoir dit avant, je t’avoue que ça m’était sorti de l’esprit…

 

-Ce n’est pas très grave, souffla Harry. De toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si je ne savais pas qu’il voulait me parler.

 

Il releva la tête vers Danielle.

 

-Il l’est, tu sais.

 

-Mmh ?

 

Danielle était en train de vérifier quelque chose dans son coffre, et elle se retourna vers lui.

 

-Louis. Il est en effet quelqu’un d’assez exceptionnel.

 

Harry rougit légèrement, et Danielle lui sourit.

 

-C’est pour ça que ça serait trop dur de le perdre encore une fois, fit Harry.

 

Danielle resta silencieuse quelques instants.

 

-Mais peut-être que ça vaut de prendre le risque, dit-elle finalement.

 

Harry repensa à Louis en train de lui dire qu’il l’aimait toujours.

 

Ce n’était toujours pas assez.

 

-Vous n’êtes peut-être plus un couple, mais vous faites une bonne équipe de justiciers, tous les deux, en tout cas, ajouta Danielle. Batman et Robin, quelque chose du genre.

 

Harry eut un rire nerveux, comprenant rapidement ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

 

-Je t’ai vu, l’autre jour, dans le bureau de Wootton… Je t’ai vu photographier ses papiers. Je suppose que tu as un rapport avec les informations qui ont filtré sur les comptes.

 

 _Une équipe_. Harry avait volé les documents, et Louis les avait utilisés. Ils avaient accompli quelque chose d’important, ensemble. Harry ne répondit rien, mais il devait arborer une expression effrayée, parce que Danielle leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Rassure-toi, je n’ai pas l’intention de te dénoncer, ou quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, j’approuve totalement ton geste. D’ailleurs, j’aurais même aimé t’aider. Quel enfer, cette société.

 

Brusquement, elle brandit des feuilles à rouler et un petit sachet d’herbe, les sortant de nulle part.

 

-Tu veux fumer un joint ?

 

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il ne se rappelait plus de la dernière fois qu’il avait fumé du cannabis. Cela devait être avec Louis, parce que ses amis n’étaient pas de grands amateurs. Louis fumait beaucoup de cigarettes lorsqu’ils étaient à l’école, ce qui plongeait toujours Harry dans des affres de désapprobation -même s’il devait reconnaître que Louis était plutôt attirant avec sa clope dans la bouche. Louis évitait toujours de le faire quand il était avec lui, cependant, et comme ils passaient pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble, la consommation de tabac de Louis avait naturellement diminué, jusqu’à ce qu’il décide d’arrêter complètement -et réussisse. A la place, ils s’étaient mis à se rouler des joints de temps en temps, pas très souvent, généralement chez Louis lorsque ses parents étaient absents, et Harry aimait bien ces soirées. Ils n’abusaient jamais, mais cela les mettait dans un état suffisamment euphorique pour qu’ils aient l’impression qu’ils étaient capables de conquérir le monde entier. Ils s’embrassaient à pleine bouche en échangeant les relents d’herbe, et ils s’étreignaient et s’enlaçaient jusqu’à ce que l’effet redescende.

 

-D’accord. Mais seulement quelques bouffées, ajouta Harry. Je ne veux pas finir défoncé.

 

Danielle lui passa joyeusement le joint qu’elle venait de rouler avec soin. C’était une forme de rébellion particulièrement futile, que de fumer un joint sur le parking de l’entreprise qu’il venait de quitter, mais pourtant Harry eut l’impression qu’il tournait une page de son adolescence, et rentrait dans une nouvelle forme de maturité - se sentant de nouveau prêt à conquérir le monde - lorsque la sensation de la drogue envahit son organisme.

 

*

 

Lorsqu’il rentra chez lui dans la soirée, il annonça à sa mère qu’il avait démissionné de PETROIL, et celle-ci soupira de soulagement, l’enveloppant dans ses bras.

 

-Je suis vraiment très fière de toi, dit-elle.

 

-Tu es fière que j’aie perdu mon travail ? plaisanta Harry.

 

-Je suis fière que tu aies pris la bonne décision.

 

-J’ai surtout peur de regretter le salaire.

 

Elle lui serra doucement le bras.

 

-Ne te préoccupe pas de ça tout de suite. On s’en sortira très bien pendant quelques semaines, le temps que tu te remettes de toute cette histoire, que tu réfléchisses à quelle direction tu veux prendre, et que tu postules à d’autres endroits.

 

L’avenir de Harry était comme une feuille blanche, mais ce vide qu’il devait remplir ne l’effrayait pas tant que cela. Il se sentait toujours angoissé en pensant qu’il venait de perdre sa source de revenus ; la peur de retomber dans une situation de pauvreté ne cesserait probablement jamais de le talonner. Mais s’il faisait abstraction de cela, il se sentait plutôt soulagé, et même excité.

 

-Je t’aime, Maman, chuchota-t-il, en posant la tête sur son épaule.

 

Quand il s’allongea sur son lit, en essayant de reprendre métaphoriquement sa respiration après tout ce qui s’était passé ces dernières semaines, il joua un moment avec son téléphone, avant de se décider à envoyer un message à Louis pour lui dire qu’il avait démissionné.

 

C’était la première fois qu’il lui parlait depuis la nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble. Harry n’avait jamais répondu à aucun de ses appels. Il l’avait aperçu à la télévision en train de parler de la chute de PETROIL, puisqu’il avait été bien entendu invité dans plusieurs émissions, en tant que celui qui avait dénoncé l’entreprise avant l’enquête judiciaire. Comme d’habitude, Louis était beau ; comme d’habitude, il parlait bien, et modestement, profitant de l’occasion pour rappeler que le comportement de PETROIL était la norme et non l’exception, et qu’il fallait investir ailleurs que dans les hydrocarbures. Mais Harry avait rapidement changé de chaîne, et il n’avait pas contacté Louis.

 

Harry posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit sans regarder si Louis avait lu le message ou s’il avait répondu. Il avait l’impression que c’était un adieu. Maintenant que Louis avait gagné contre PETROIL et que Harry avait de toute façon quitté l’entreprise, ils n’avaient plus de raison de se croiser. Ils pouvaient retourner à leurs vies d’avant, et cesser d’exister l’un pour l’autre. Ils pouvaient avancer au lieu de replonger dans leur passé. S’ignorer. S’oublier. Oui, c’était probablement terminé. Louis était reparti. Ou peut-être que c’était Harry qui était parti, cette fois. Un certain équilibre s’était rétabli, au moins. Harry lécha distraitement les larmes salées qui avaient dégouliné jusque sur ses lèvres. Puis il s’enfouit sous ses couvertures pour glisser dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 

*

 

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par quelqu’un qui frappait avec insistance à sa porte.

 

Harry émergea avec difficulté, se retournant sur le dos et soufflant pour dégager les cheveux qui lui revenaient sur la figure.  

 

-Harry ? appelait sa mère depuis le couloir.

 

-Mmh ? grogna Harry en s’asseyant finalement dans son lit.

 

-Il y a quelqu’un qui veut te voir.

 

Quelle heure était-il ? Trop tôt pour un samedi. Trop tôt pour un lendemain de démission.

 

-Maintenant ? lança-t-il.

 

-Il attend devant la porte de l’appartement.

 

Harry était peut-être encore un peu assoupi, mais il n’était pas assez désorienté pour ne pas comprendre qui exactement était ce _« il »_ qui venait chez lui comme cela, le matin, à la première heure. Il soupira. Puis il se leva, et enfila un tee-shirt et un jean, parce qu’il n’était pas assez cruel – ou pas assez déterminé – pour refuser de venir.

 

Sa mère avait disparu dans sa chambre, sans doute pour leur offrir un peu d’intimité. Mais Harry n’avait pas l’intention de laisser Louis pénétrer dans l’appartement. Il entrouvrit la porte d’entrée, se glissa dans le couloir, et resta sur le seuil, repoussant la porte pour la fermer derrière lui. Louis se tenait là, les mains dans les poches et des cernes sous les yeux.

 

-Salut, Harry.

 

Louis ne demanda pas à entrer, comme s’il sentait la réticence de Harry. Celui-ci lui adressa un faible sourire, se voulant froid et distant, mais ne réussissant qu’à apparaître crispé.

 

-Félicitations pour… tu sais, fit-il. Avoir réussi à faire tomber PETROIL, et… pour les émissions. Tout ça.

 

Louis secoua légèrement la tête.

 

-C’est entièrement grâce à toi. Merci.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne l’ai pas fait pour toi.

 

C’était en partie vrai, et en partie faux. Mais personne n’avait à le savoir.

 

-Ce n’est pas ce que je sous-entendais, fit doucement Louis.

 

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l’air de chercher ses mots.

 

-Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ton travail, Haz, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses partie des dommages collatéraux.

 

-Je ne l’ai pas perdu, le corrigea Harry. Je l’ai quitté volontairement.

 

Quelque chose comme de la satisfaction ou de la fierté traversa les yeux de Louis.

 

-J’espère que ça va aller pour toi. Et pour ta famille.

 

-Pourquoi tu es venu, Louis ? fit brusquement Harry.

 

Le visage de Louis se colora légèrement.

 

-Je… Tu m’as envoyé un message hier soir.

 

-Ce n’était pas une invitation pour te pointer ici.

 

-J’ai juste… J’ai juste eu peur que…

 

Les yeux bleus de Louis paraissaient immenses lorsqu’ils trouvèrent ceux de Harry.

 

-Que ça soit ta façon de me dire au revoir. Et je ne pouvais pas… Je ne peux pas te laisser dire au revoir.

 

Harry se frotta le front.

 

-Je croyais avoir été clair, murmura-t-il.

 

-Harry, quand je t’ai vu devant les bureaux, je… Pour moi, c’était un signe, tu sais ? Cette coïncidence… C’était tellement énorme, qu’on se retrouve dans ces circonstances. Que nos chemins se soient croisés à nouveau. J’avais rêvé d’un tel cas de figure, sans jamais croire qu’il se réaliserait… Pour moi, c’est le destin, et… Tu me manques depuis trois ans. Mais je n’ai jamais eu le courage de prendre les choses en main, je me suis contenté d’espérer que tu reviendrais vers moi. Et soudainement, tu étais là ! Et j’ai vu ça comme une opportunité de… Comme si le hasard m’avait donné une chance. Je veux dire, quelles étaient les probabilités ?

 

La voix de Louis se brisa.

 

-Louis…

 

-J’ai réalisé que l’affaire avec PETROIL était terminée, et que- que je n’avais plus de prétexte pour passer du temps près de toi, avec toi. Et je ne veux pas qu’on s’arrête là.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-S’il te plait, Harry. Je ne veux pas te dire au revoir, pas encore, pas maintenant.

 

Louis avala sa salive.

 

-Est-ce qu’on peut _essayer_ de se remettre ensemble ? Je t’aime toujours. Et je sais que tu m’aimes, aussi. Et je crois que si on a ça, tout le reste est… réparable. Peut-être que je suis naïf, mais… J’ai besoin de toi. Pour avancer, pour respirer. Peut-être que je peux vivre sans toi, mais je n’ai plus envie d’essayer. Tu me rends plus fort, meilleur. Harry, je. Je ne retrouverai jamais quelqu’un comme toi. Tu es spécial, tu es- parfait. Et je te promets- Je te promets que je ferai mieux, cette fois.

 

Harry essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

 

-Je ne peux pas, chuchota-t-il.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

Louis avait les yeux rouges, lui aussi.

 

-Je ne me remettrai pas de te voir partir une seconde fois.

 

-Je ne partirai plus jamais.

 

-Tu m’as laissé au moment où j’avais le plus besoin de toi.

 

-Je ne le ferai plus jamais.

 

Harry secoua de nouveau la tête, et il se retourna pour rentrer dans l’appartement.

 

-Harry, l’appela Louis d’une voix tremblante.

 

-Je suis désolé, Louis. Ce que tu me dis là, et ce que tu m’as dit l’autre soir, tes excuses… Elles ne font pas sens pour moi. Pourquoi tu es parti, si tu m’aimais tellement ? Ce n’est pas assez de dire que tu pensais que je serais mieux sans toi. C’est putain de ridicule ! Il y a quelque chose… Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas, et la seule explication que je vois, c’est que tu en avais marre de moi, que je t’avais trop… fatigué, trop lassé, et je comprends, je comprends ça, je comprends que tu aies voulu te protéger, et que l’amour ne soit parfois plus assez, mais ça veut dire… que ça pourrait arriver de nouveau. Et c’est ça qui ça me retient. L’idée que tu pourrais encore abandonner comme ça. M’abandonner.

 

Harry regarda Louis, et il le vit les yeux fixés sur le sol, l’air en plein débat intérieur. Harry attendit, attendit, mais aucune parole ne franchit les lèvres de son ex petit ami.

 

-Tu n’as rien d’autre à dire à ce propos ? dit-il, et un sanglot mourut dans sa gorge.

 

Louis resta silencieux, et Harry rentra dans l’appartement. Avant de refermer la porte, laissant Louis – et son cœur – dans le couloir, il lâcha :

 

-Si tu ne peux pas rester avec moi quand je suis au plus bas, tu ne mérites pas de m’avoir quand je suis au mieux.

 

Il s’appuya contre la porte une fois revenu à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Il était plutôt sûr d’entendre Louis pleurer de l’autre côté. Mais il abstint de sonner de nouveau, ou de frapper, ou de l’appeler. Au bout d’un moment, les reniflements s’espacèrent ; Harry entendit des pas s’éloigner, et le silence revint. Il ne savait pas s’il aurait voulu que Louis insiste encore, mais ce qui était certain, ce que ce n’était pas du soulagement qu’il ressentait. Plutôt un vide sans fond.

 

*

 

Harry se rinçait le visage dans la salle de bains pour tenter d’effacer les traces de ses pleurs lorsque sa mère l’appela.

 

-Harry, mon ange, est-ce que tu peux venir un peu avec moi dans la cuisine ?

 

Harry s’essuya avec une serviette. Il se sentait épuisé, et lorsqu’il se regarda dans le miroir, s’agrippant aux bords du lavabo, il avait l’impression que sa peau était presque grise. Comme si elle était couverte des cendres provenant des ruines de sa relation avec Louis, auxquelles il venait de mettre le feu.

 

-J’ai fait du thé, fit sa mère lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce, des mèches de cheveux humides encadrant son visage. Et aussi du café, parce que je sais que tu as besoin de ta dose. Viens, assieds-toi.

 

Harry s’installa à la petite table, et saisit le mug plein que lui tendait Anne. Sa mère s’assit en face de lui après s’être versé sa tasse de thé. Elle ouvrit la conversation par un petit soupir.

 

-Mon chéri, je crois qu’il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

 

Une sensation d’appréhension tordit les entrailles de Harry.

 

-Qu’est-ce que ça concerne ? fit-il d’une voix un peu blanche. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

 

-Oh, oui, oui, ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est rien de grave.

 

Anne but une gorgée de son thé.

 

-C’est à propos de Louis.

 

-Oh.

 

-Ça fait plusieurs semaines que j’hésite à t’en parler, mais j’ai entendu des morceaux de votre discussion… dispute ? Et… Il y a quelque chose qui m’a perturbée…

 

-Ne t’en fais pas, la coupa Harry. J’en ai fini avec ça. Louis est sorti de ma vie pour de bon.

 

Anne le fixa.

 

-Alors quoi, tu ne vas jamais le revoir ?

 

Harry haussa les épaules. Anne le regarda quelques instants, puis elle dit brusquement :

 

-Pourquoi tu t’infliges ça, Harry ? Pourquoi tu le repousses ? Pourquoi tu refuses de voir l’évidence ? Je ne te comprends pas.

 

Harry fut tellement surpris par sa réaction  qu’il en bafouilla.

 

-Mais… Quoi ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… On n’allait pas… On n’allait pas se remettre ensemble !

 

-Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua sa mère en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  

 

-Tu sais pourquoi !

 

-Je crois avoir saisi tes raisons, oui. Et tu te trompes, Harry. Sur Louis.

 

-En quoi ? lança Harry, sur la défensive, saisissant son mug de café.

 

Anne prit une inspiration.

 

-Louis a convaincu ses parents de payer tes deux dernières années à King’s College.

 

Harry eut un sursaut si brutal qu’il renversa la moitié de son café sur son tee-shirt, le liquide chaud venant inonder une de ses mains, sans vraiment le brûler, heureusement.

 

-Putain, marmonna-t-il alors que le café gouttait sur le sol.

 

Sa mère se leva pour attraper un torchon, et Harry reposa son mug à moitié vide sur la table pour essuyer maladroitement ses vêtements et sa peau. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda sa mère.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire…

 

Sa mère se leva pour prendre la cafetière et remplir de nouveau son mug, comme si elle lui versait de l’alcool et qu’elle considérait que Harry allait en avoir besoin. Peut-être qu’il devrait vraiment trouver de l’alcool. Verser une goutte – ou plusieurs gouttes – de liqueur dans son café.

 

-Pendant l’été qui a suivi la mort de Robin, on a atteint un point critique niveau argent, expliqua sa mère, et Harry ne s’en rappelait que trop bien. Je ne gagnais pas assez, je ne savais pas comment payer le loyer de l’appartement,  j’avais même peur qu’on en arrive à ne plus avoir de quoi manger. Et je ne savais pas comment faire pour ton université… Tu as proposé d’arrêter temporairement tes études, et bien sûr, j’ai refusé, mais la vérité c’est que je craignais que ça arrive. Tu n’étais pas éligible pour un prêt étudiant, et même si la banque te l’avait accordé, il n’aurait pas suffi. Je me préparais à devoir te demander te faire une pause… Et puis, un jour, Jay Tomlinson m’a appelée, et elle a proposé qu’elle et son mari payent pour tes frais de scolarité.

 

Anne avala une gorgée de thé.

 

-Elle m’a dit que Louis leur avait parlé de notre situation, et qu’il l’avait apparemment suppliée de nous prêter de l’argent pour tu puisses avoir ton diplôme. Il a même proposé qu’elle le retire des économies qu’elle faisait pour lui.

 

Harry avait la bouche sèche. Il se sentait sonné. Il s’était toujours demandé comment sa mère avait pu payer King’s College, mais il n’avait pas pensé une seconde que Louis était impliqué dans l’affaire.

 

-Et tu as accepté ?

 

Il était plus incrédule qu’autre chose, mais sa mère dut sentir un jugement dans sa question, parce qu’elle fronça les sourcils.

 

-Oui, Harry, j’ai accepté, répliqua-t-elle. J’y ai longuement réfléchi, mais j’ai décidé que les Tomlinson étaient des gens dignes de confiance, et que ma fierté et ma répugnance à accepter la charité étaient moins importantes que l’avenir de mon garçon. C’est aussi simple que ça. Bien sûr, j’ai l’intention de rembourser Jay, je lui ai même déjà rendu une petite partie de l’argent… Mais elle m’a prêté une somme que je n’aurais jamais pu obtenir de la banque, sans exiger d’intérêts, et sans fixer de date limite. C’est une femme très généreuse, sincèrement altruiste. Elle avait déjà accordé des bourses du genre par l’intermédiaire du Lions Clubs. Elle t’a rajouté au nombre de ses pupilles, en quelque sorte. Elle a dit qu’elle aurait voulu que quelqu’un fasse la même chose pour son fils…  

 

-Mais… Je… Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Personne ne m’en a jamais parlé ?

 

Il se rappelait avoir confié à Louis à quel point il se sentait dévasté à l’idée d’arrêter l’université, effrayé à l’idée de ne jamais accéder au métier dont il avait rêvé. Mais il n’avait jamais imaginé que Louis puisse réagir de cette manière. Il n’avait même pas considéré l’idée que Louis pourrait demander l’argent à ses parents. Il n’aurait jamais permis à son petit ami de le faire, s’il avait amené une telle proposition sur le tapis. Mais il l’avait fait, sans rien lui dire, dans son dos. Et juste avant qu’il ne le quitte… Est-ce que cela signifiait que… 

 

-Honnêtement, quand j’ai discuté avec Jay, je pensais que tu savais déjà, que Louis t’avait fait part de ses intentions. Et j’étais d’ailleurs extrêmement surprise que tu l’aies laissé faire, parce que tu avais cette tendance à refuser son argent tout le temps. Ça ne collait pas du tout avec ton attitude. J’allais t’en parler, vraiment. Mais le jour où j’ai accepté la proposition des Tomlinson, tu es rentré à la maison avec le visage pâle comme la mort, inconsolable, parce que Louis venait de rompre avec toi.  

 

Harry prit son front entre ses mains.

 

-Je ne… balbutia-t-il.

 

-Je suis tombée des nues. Quand j’ai vu que Louis t’avait vraiment quitté, le jour où il t’a rapporté tes affaires… Il t’aimait, j’en étais convaincue ? Et pourtant, il partait, juste comme ça, après toutes ces années ?

 

Harry avait traversé la même phase d’incompréhension concernant leur rupture, mais lui n’en était jamais sorti. Apparemment, ce n’était pas le cas de sa mère.

 

-Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que tu n’avais _aucune idée_ de ce que ses parents venaient de faire pour toi. Et j’ai compris. Evidemment, je trouve toujours que Louis a fait un peu n’importe quoi, qu’il aurait pu gérer la situation bien mieux au lieu de te plonger dans la dépression, et je lui en veux pour ça, mais… J’ai compris pourquoi.

 

Harry avait comme un bourdonnement continu qui résonnait dans sa tête et ses oreilles.

 

_-Pourquoi ?_

Anne avait un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

 

-Louis te connaissait par cœur, Harry. Je pense qu’il savait comment tu réagirais s’il suggérait que sa famille paye King’s College. Il savait que tu refuserais absolument. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Alors il ne t’en a pas parlé, mais quand ça s’est fait, il a dû avoir l’impression qu’il t’avait… trahi ? C’est seulement mon interprétation, mais… Je pense qu’il avait le sentiment qu’il devait rétablir l’équilibre, qu’il ne méritait pas de rester avec toi. Qu’il y avait quelque chose de malsain à ce qu’il reste ton petit ami, alors qu’il… t’entretenait sans que tu le saches. C’est ce que _tu_ aurais pensé, en tout cas. Tu n’aurais pas supporté qu’il te donne cet argent, et s’il te l’avait dit, tu aurais voulu le lui rendre, et ça aurait probablement empoisonné votre relation. Alors il ne te l’a pas dit, pour que tu le gardes, et il est parti, parce qu’il voulait te respecter, d’une certaine manière.

 

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond d’un air pensif.

 

-Je ne sais pas si c’était la seule raison à votre rupture - tu sais mieux que moi comment les choses se passaient entre vous - mais… Je pense que ça a beaucoup joué.

 

Harry fixait Anne sans la voir réellement. Tout ce qu’elle disait… Cela faisait sens. C’était la pièce manquante du puzzle, qui résolvait ce qui le perturbait depuis le début. Cela ressemblait tellement à Louis, cette tendance à se sacrifier lui-même, surtout pour Harry, à souffrir pour ce qu’il croyait être juste. A prendre des décisions radicales dans la direction de ce qu’il considérait comme le Bien. Et puis cette envie désespérée de partager son argent avec Harry…

 

-Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ? souffla-t-il.

 

Sa mère haussa les épaules.

 

-Je n’en voyais pas l’intérêt. Louis et toi aviez rompu. Tu n’allais pas bien. J’avais peur que ça aggrave ton état, et que tu refuses de retourner à l’université, en plus. Et puis, cette histoire d’argent, c’était entre moi, Jay et Dan.

 

-J’étais quand même le premier concerné ! protesta Harry. Et Jay a continué à payer pour moi même si je n’étais plus avec Louis ? Elle ne t’a pas demandé de lui rendre l’argent ?

 

-Bien sûr que non ! Notre accord était indépendant de votre relation. Et je pense que son fils ne lui aurait plus jamais adressé la parole, si elle avait fait ça.

 

Harry prit quelques instants pour digérer ces informations.

 

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Louis ne me l’a pas dit ces dernières semaines, dit-il finalement. A chaque fois qu’il essayait de justifier le fait qu’il m’ait quitté, je voyais bien qu’il… qu’il manquait quelque chose ? Mais il n’a jamais rien dit à propos de cet argent ?

 

Il ne pensait pas que Louis lui ait menti sur ce qu’il avait ressenti à la fin de leur relation, mais il avait omis l’élément d’explication le plus important. Pourquoi garder cela secret ?  

 

-Est-ce qu’il sait que tu n’étais pas au courant ? Que je ne te l’avais jamais dit jusqu’à maintenant ?

 

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire.

 

-Je pense qu’il l’a compris. Parce que j’ai mentionné que je ne savais pas comment tu avais fait pour payer les frais… Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne m’a pas dit la vérité à ce moment ? Il a eu plusieurs occasions. Je… Ça change beaucoup de choses pour moi.

 

Anne leva ses bras en signe d’ignorance.

 

-Tu devrais lui demander toi-même.

 

Harry acquiesça mécaniquement. Puis il se rendit compte que c’était exactement ce qu’il voulait faire. Tout de suite.

 

Il eut l’impression que le soleil émergeait de derrière un nuage, quelque part dans sa poitrine.

 

Il se leva brusquement. Sa mère lui attrapa la main.

 

-Arrête de fuir les choses qui te rendent heureux, d’accord ?

 

Harry se précipita jusqu’à la porte de l’appartement, l’ouvrant fébrilement, comme s’il y avait une chance pour que Louis soit toujours dans le couloir de l’immeuble, à l’attendre. Mais Louis était parti. Harry referma la porte et saisit la première paire de chaussures qu’il vit dans l’entrée pour les enfiler, sans chaussettes. Il allait partir sans rien d’autre sur lui, lorsque son cerveau en ébullition lui souffla qu’il devrait peut-être au moins prendre sa carte de métro et son téléphone. Il se rua dans sa chambre pour les saisir au vol, passant en trombe devant sa mère qui le regardait, amusée, depuis le seuil de la cuisine.

 

-Merci, Maman ! lança-t-il avant de s’engouffrer dans le couloir de l’immeuble, claquant leur porte d’entrée derrière lui.

 

*

 

Dans le métro, Harry réalisa qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait faire, une fois arrivé. De ce qu’il allait dire. Il se sentait un peu en colère, et blessé, et humilié, d’avoir dépendu financièrement de Louis et sa famille pendant tout ce temps, sans même en avoir eu conscience. Il en voulait à Louis. Il voulait le confronter, pour finir d’éclaircir la situation.

 

Mais surtout, mon dieu. Il l’aimait à la folie.

 

*

 

Il courut presque jusque l’appartement de Camden. Lorsqu’il sonna à la porte, il était en sueur, essoufflé, et tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

 

Mais Louis n’avait pas tellement meilleure mine lorsqu’il lui ouvrit lentement, le visage livide, les yeux gonflés, en boxer et en tee-shirt, et une expression de stupéfaction totale peinte sur ses traits. Il ne devait rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, puisqu’il devait être certain d’avoir été repoussé pour toujours à peine une heure auparavant.

 

-Harry ? Mais…

 

Louis le regarda de haut en bas, ses yeux bleus agrandis, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il se tienne devant sa porte, et dans un état si débraillé.

 

-Je viens de… rentrer… Qu’est-ce que…

 

Harry sentit un élan de tendresse le traverser, et cette fois, il n’essaya pas de le réprimer.

 

-Tu as du café sur ton tee-shirt, pointa soudainement Louis.

 

-Oh.

 

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements tâchés. Il n’avait pas pris le temps de se changer, ne pensant pas vraiment à son apparence physique. Le regard de Louis était fixé sur son tee-shirt, son nez plissé par la confusion, d’une façon plutôt mignonne.  

 

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

 

Louis semblait toujours abasourdi, mais il finit par s’effacer de l’encadrure de la porte pour laisser Harry rentrer. Celui-ci s’avança dans l’appartement, marchant jusque dans le salon. Il embrassa du regard cet appartement qui portait si clairement sa marque, encore plus flagrante pendant la journée, le soleil se déversant par les larges fenêtres. Louis le suivit, marmonnant :

 

-J’allais passer la journée à pleurer dans mon lit, mais…

 

Harry se retourna brusquement vers lui, et Louis s’arrêta net, au milieu du salon, l’air presque effrayé, à côté du canapé que _Harry_ avait choisi, devant les étagères que _Harry_ avait choisies, qu’il avait choisies pour eux.

 

-Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit à propos de l’argent que tes parents ont donné à ma mère pour payer King’s College ?

 

Louis blanchit, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux, se tordant nerveusement les mains à la place.

 

-Donc tu sais pour ça, maintenant, constata-t-il.

 

-Ma mère vient de me l’apprendre.   

 

Louis s’humecta les lèvres.

 

-Je suis désolé-

 

Harry croisa les bras.

 

-Désolé de quoi, exactement ? De m’avoir fait la charité sans mon consentement, ou de ne pas me l’avoir dit ? 

 

Louis sembla retrouver un peu d’assurance, et il se redressa, son regard se rallumant.

 

-Honnêtement ? Je ne suis désolé pour aucun des deux. Je ne regrette pas d’avoir fait en sorte que tu puisses avoir ton diplôme. Et je ne regrette pas de ne pas te l’avoir dit, parce que je sais que tu n’aurais jamais accepté.

 

-Et j’aurais eu raison ! s’exclama Harry. C’est… beaucoup… trop…

 

Il avait même du mal à concevoir que quelqu’un ait pu lui donner tant d’argent, assez pour couvrir deux ans dans l’une des universités les plus cotées d’Angleterre, pour un programme qui incluait divers modules. Il avait déjà eu des difficultés à s’habituer à ce que Louis paye pour des détails insignifiants, comme un café ou une paire de chaussettes. Alors, King’s College…  C’était énorme. C’était de la démence. 

 

-Mais pas pour ma famille et moi, rétorqua Louis. Et je ne dis pas ça pour me vanter, j’énonce juste un fait. Ça ne représentait pas un manque pour nous, cet argent, alors que ça pouvait tout changer pour toi. Mais tu n’as jamais pu voir que c’était _normal_ pour moi de contribuer plus financièrement à notre couple, parce que je le pouvais. Tu voulais toujours maintenir une égalité qui n’avait aucun sens !

 

Louis soupira, mais sa voix était ferme lorsqu’il poursuivit.  

 

-Et même si je t’ai perdu en même temps, je ne regrette pas que tu aies pu avoir cet argent.

 

-C’est pour ça que tu as rompu, alors ?

 

Louis hocha lentement la tête.

 

-Il y avait aussi toutes les raisons que j’ai déjà expliquées. Mais je savais… Je savais que si tu avais su pour l’argent, tu n’aurais pas supporté de rester avec moi. Tu aurais dit… Tu aurais eu l’impression d’être mon… Que je te payais pour être avec moi. Que je te louais comme un _escort boy_ , ou je ne sais quoi. Tu te serais senti dégradé. Tu ressentais déjà ça avant, ça couvait depuis la mort de Robin. Et je me sentais coupable, je ne pouvais pas… J’ai pensé que partir était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour toi.

 

Une vague furieuse submergea soudainement Harry.

 

-Tu n’avais pas le droit de faire le choix à ma place, Louis, énonça-t-il, en secouant la tête.

 

-Je sais, mais… Je ne voyais pas d’autre alternative.

 

-Tu as décidé tout seul que mes études étaient plus importantes que notre relation. Et puis tu as décidé que je ne voudrais plus de toi si tu me donnais cet argent. Alors que tu as toujours été _ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux_  ! Comment tu as pu ignorer ça ?

 

Les yeux de Louis s’emplirent de larmes.

 

-Je ne prétends pas avoir agi de la meilleure façon. Mais à l’époque, je ne… je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre.

 

-Tu n’aurais pas dû me laisser.

 

-Non, je n’aurais pas dû, fit Louis. Mais comme je te l’ai déjà expliqué… Dans ma tête, on allait se retrouver. Je pensais que tu viendrais me chercher. Je me disais… Que j’avais fait ce que je devais faire en te quittant, que j’avais effacé ce que- ce que l’argent aurait pu installer entre nous, et. Qu’on pourrait reprendre notre relation sans que je me sente coupable, sur des bases plus saines, en ayant rétabli la balance…

 

Harry arqua un sourcil.

 

-Franchement, Louis… Cette stratégie était assez lamentable. J’étais persuadé que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que je te faisais honte, que j’étais devenu trop pauvre et trop déprimé pour toi. Et j’étais bien trop fier pour revenir vers toi…

 

-Je n’avais pas conscience d’à quel point tu allais mal, gémit Louis. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me prendre au mot, croire que je ne t’aimais plus, et que j’avais tourné la page si facilement… Je comptais sur toi pour réagir de la façon dont j’avais prévu, sans considérer que ce n’était pas un fichu scénario romantique, et que tu avais ta personnalité et tes pensées et que tu n’agirais pas forcément comme je le souhaitais. Et pour ça, je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé de t’avoir laissé cette responsabilité sur les épaules alors que tu… tu ne pouvais pas la prendre. Et d’avoir tout gâché entre nous de cette manière.  

 

Harry eut l’impression qu’un poids s’enlevait de sa poitrine, comme si pendant tout ce temps, des chaussures à gros talons la piétinaient régulièrement jusqu’à l’écraser parfois.

 

-Quand j’ai réalisé que tu ne reviendrais pas, j’ai cru… J’ai cru que j’avais eu raison. Que j’avais pris la bonne décision, que tu étais en effet mieux sans moi, que tu étais passé à autre chose. Et ça m’a dévasté, mais je ne me voyais pas essayer de te recontacter. Je me sentais ridicule, c’était une situation tellement ironique… J’avais laissé le temps passer, et j’étais convaincu que c’était trop tard. Jusqu’à ce que je tombe sur toi devant PETROIL, acheva Louis. Et à ce moment, j’ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir.

 

Il y avait toujours un point que Harry ne saisissait pas.

 

-Mais quand tu m’as demandé qu’on se remette ensemble, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas expliqué l’histoire de l’argent ?

 

Louis fit un pas vers lui.

 

-Parce que je voulais te convaincre de me redonner une chance sans qu’il y ait ça entre nous, souffla-t-il. Je ne voulais pas ajouter ce poids, je ne voulais pas que tu aies l’impression d’avoir une dette envers moi… J’avais peur que les questions d’argent redeviennent un obstacle… J’avais envie que tu reviennes avec moi indépendamment de ça, que tu me veuilles pour de vrai.

 

Harry émit un soupir.

 

Puis il s’avança pour combler la distance qui restait entre Louis et lui, et le prit doucement contre lui, entourant ses épaules de ses bras, et appuyant sa joue dans le creux de son cou.

 

-Je vais te rembourser cet argent, prévint Harry, d’une voix un peu étouffée, mais sans appel. Ma mère et moi, on va rendre leur argent à tes parents.

 

Louis était tendu dans son étreinte.

 

-D’accord, fit-il, d’une voix un peu tremblante, mais teintée d’espoir.

 

-Je suis sérieux, insista Harry. Ce n’est pas un cadeau. C’est un prêt.

 

Harry ferma les yeux, et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Louis.

 

-Mais… Merci.

 

Il se sentit immédiatement plus léger, après avoir pu exprimer la gratitude qu’il ressentait au fond de lui. Louis entoura la taille de Harry avec son bras, visiblement hésitant.

 

-Est-ce que c’est ta façon de me dire au revoir une seconde fois ?

 

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui.

 

-Non, dit-il simplement.

 

Il se détacha pour regarder Louis, et saisit son visage entre ses mains, frottant doucement ses joues avec ses pouces. Louis chercha ses yeux, essayant visiblement d’y lire ce que Harry voulait dire, n’osant pas comprendre, de peur sans doute que Harry finisse par le lâcher et ne souhaite plus jamais le revoir, conformément à sa décision initiale.

 

Mais, pour dire la vérité, cette première décision avait toujours été vouée à l’échec.

 

Harry inclina le menton et déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Louis, tenant toujours son visage délicatement entre ses paumes.

 

-Je t’aimais déjà beaucoup trop avant, grogna-t-il. Mais en plus, maintenant… Tu es si…

 

-Si quoi ? demanda Louis, et il y avait des étincelles dans ses prunelles.

 

Harry joignit de nouveau leurs bouches, et cette fois, il laissa sa langue venir lécher celle de Louis, qui répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille. Harry se détacha pour reprendre son souffle.

 

-Tu es si, _si_ … Tu es quelqu’un de bien, mais, à un point qui en est presque _écœurant_.

 

-Hé ! protesta Louis, mais ses yeux étaient plissés, de joie ou d’amusement.

 

-J’admire l’homme que tu es devenu, confessa Harry. Tu… te bats pour des causes importantes, tu es généreux et sensible, tu es resté brillant mais pas arrogant, tu… tu es _végétarien_.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire franc.

 

\- Ça te plait, ça, hein ?

 

-Putain, oui, fit Harry, et il ne pouvait pas retenir le sourire qui lui fendait le visage.

 

Louis l’attira contre lui, une main dans son cou et une autre dans ses cheveux, et ils s’embrassèrent de nouveau, plus sensuellement, cette fois, avec plus d’urgence. Harry agrippa le tee-shirt de Louis pour rapprocher encore leurs corps.

 

-Eh, tu sais quoi ? fit Louis en se détachant, la respiration heurtée.

 

-Mmh ?

 

Il approcha sa bouche de l’oreille de Harry, se collant contre lui, murmurant presque.

 

-J’ai voté pour Jeremy Corbyn aux dernières élections législatives.

 

Harry grogna, et il ne put s’empêcher de frotter ses hanches contre celles de Louis.

 

-Urgh, c’est sexy.

 

Le rire de Louis vibra contre sa poitrine.

 

-Tu dois être l’un des seuls millionnaires du pays à soutenir le parti travailliste, soupira Harry d’un air rêveur. Et tu es avec moi.

 

Il se figea, parce qu’ils n’avaient pas défini le nouveau statut de leur relation, et Harry eut soudainement peur qu’il soit allé trop loin, trop vite. Après tout, Louis avait parlé d’être amis, et ce n’était peut-être pas si mal de commencer par là avant de-

 

Louis l’entoura de ses deux bras pour l’étreindre, embrassant sa mâchoire.

 

-Oui, oui. Je suis avec toi. S’il te plait. Je suis avec toi, répéta-t-il. Je suis _à toi_.

 

Harry sentit comme une euphorie monter en lui. Et aussi, un désir particulièrement renversant.

 

-Je t’aime, dit-il, et Louis caressa ses cheveux avant de glisser de nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche.

 

Harry passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, effleurant le bas de ses reins, et Louis émit un grognement.

 

-Attends, je… Je ne me suis pas douché ce matin, fit-il en s’écartant brusquement, l’air un peu embarrassé.

 

Harry eut un petit rire, secouant la tête.

 

-Moi non plus. Et en plus, je me suis renversé du café dessus, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Louis.

 

-Je m’en fiche, Lou, ajouta Harry, le cœur battant plus vite. Je-

 

Il l’attira de nouveau contre lui, et il pouvait sentir que Louis était aussi excité que lui, son érection dure contre sa cuisse. Harry embrassa ses lèvres, et descendit sa main entre eux pour la presser contre l’entrejambe de Louis, le caressant à travers le tissu de son boxer. Louis tressaillit, et rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Harry en profita pour passer sa langue le long de son cou et sucer sa peau. Louis agrippa ses cheveux, et Harry n’aurait pas su dire si la sensation aigue qui le traversa alors relevait de la douleur ou du plaisir. Il descendit ses mains le long du corps de Louis pour saisir ses fesses, qui étaient décidément faites pour remplir ses paumes, et, pris d’un instinct presque sauvage, il glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever du sol. Louis émit un petit cri de surprise, mais il enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour de Harry, et s’accrocha à ses épaules pour garder son équilibre.

 

Harry fit un, deux, trois pas, et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Louis grogna, et resserra ses jambes autour de lui, laissant Harry se presser contre son bas-ventre, dans un mouvement de plus en plus frénétique. Harry pouvait voir le bout du sexe de Louis dépasser de son boxer mal ajusté, et il le caressa de nouveau, incapable de détacher ses yeux du tissu qui devenait plus foncé au fur et à mesure que le membre de Louis devenait plus humide, comme fasciné par son excitation, qui était pour lui, qui lui appartenait. Louis attrapa sa tête pour qu’ils échangent un baiser humide et passionné, et Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Louis tira violemment sur ses mèches, comme pour se venger, et Harry émit un soupir tremblant.

 

Harry avait l’impression que dans la danse des corps s’exprimait un reste de frustration et de fureur, nées de leurs trois ans de séparation, de l’incompréhension et de la rancune qui s’étaient accumulées en eux, jusqu’à se résoudre quelques minutes auparavant. Ces émotions s’évacuaient, s’évaporaient, se transformaient en un besoin dévorant d’imprimer leur amour ressuscité sur leur peau. Un besoin de se fondre l’un en l’autre, pour retrouver leur harmonie, leur union, la confiance, la complicité et le dévouement mutuel qui avaient fait leur force depuis le moment où ils s’étaient rencontrés, dans ces toilettes du troisième étage de leur école.

 

Harry se pressa encore plus fort entre les jambes de Louis, et celui-ci haleta.

 

-Harry… Je veux…

 

Harry caressa son visage.

 

-Quoi ? murmura-t-il.

 

-Plus… Tout.

 

Harry le laissa retomber sur ses pieds, prenant garde à ce qu’il ne se cogne pas le dos ou la tête contre le mur, et Louis le repoussa doucement pour qu’il s’écarte, la respiration heurtée. Une délicieuse rougeur avait gagné son visage, les suçons que Harry lui avait donnés apparaissaient dans son cou, il avait les cheveux en bataille, son tee-shirt trop large avait glissé, découvrant une de ses épaules, et il était absolument magnifique. Harry était tellement amoureux de lui.  

 

-Où ? demanda Harry.

 

Louis le saisit par la main et le tira en direction du canapé. Lorsqu’ils l’atteignirent, il enleva rapidement son tee-shirt, puis fit glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, avant de s’installer sur le canapé, jambes écartées et joues brûlantes, yeux fixés sur Harry. Celui-ci était resté figé debout devant lui, les yeux écarquillés. Louis était une vision, un véritable tableau, dans cette position, et Harry se sentait presque sur le point de défaillir, ne pouvant retenir sa main qui alla presser son érection douloureuse.

 

-Louis, souffla-t-il, comme s’il craignait de briser l’instant.

 

-Tu as choisi ce canapé en disant qu’il serait assez grand pour qu’on fasse l’amour dessus…

 

La main de Louis serpenta sur son propre torse, effleurant ses tétons. Il avala sa salive. Il n’avait pas quitté Harry du regard.

 

-Je crois qu’on a déjà trop attendu pour tester cette théorie, acheva-t-il, et Harry en avait le tournis.

 

Il se déshabilla étrangement lentement au vu de l’intensité de leurs gestes, et du désir furieux qui le tiraillait ; mais il avait envie de faire durer ce moment presque sacré, où il se sentait livré, comme offert à Louis qui le contemplait depuis le canapé ; il avait envie de rester le plus longtemps possible debout sous son regard incandescent. Soudain, il eut l’impression d’être projeté dans le passé, mais dans un passé qui n’avait jamais vraiment existé. Un passé où Louis et lui se seraient installés tous les deux dans cet appartement trois ans auparavant, et auraient couché ensemble dans ce salon – et probablement toutes les autres pièces – dans l’heure qui aurait suivi leur emménagement. Ce n’était pas trop tard pour lui donner une réalité. Non, ce n’était pas trop tard. Harry déboutonna son jean et le retira, l’abandonnant en boule sur le sol, avant de se débarrasser de son sous-vêtement.

 

Ils étaient en plein jour ; la fin de matinée apportait les rayons de soleil les plus éclatants de la journée par la vitre de la pièce ; Harry voyait parfaitement Louis, et il savait que Louis pouvait le voir tout aussi bien. Il ne se sentait pas timide, cependant. Au contraire, il était heureux qu’ils puissent se livrer entièrement, réapprendre le corps de l’autre ; il y avait une époque où ils se connaissaient par cœur, physiquement. Harry voulait découvrir les détails qui avaient pu changer pendant la période où ils étaient séparés. Il voulait tout savoir, tout refaire, tout prendre et tout donner.

 

Louis tendit le bras vers lui, et l’attira sur le canapé pour que Harry s’allonge sur lui. Leurs sexes frottèrent l’un contre l’autre, désormais sans la barrière de leurs vêtements, et ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Les mains de Harry glissèrent sur la peau nue de Louis, et il avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait les rassasier. Il embrassa le torse de Louis, traçant un chemin avec sa langue, et remonta pour sucer un de ses tétons dans sa bouche. Louis gémit, et s’arqua sur le canapé.

 

-Harry… J’ai besoin-

 

Harry releva la tête vers lui, remplaçant sa bouche avec ses doigts pour encercler son téton. Louis frémit.

 

-Baise-moi, dit-il d’une voix basse, mais impérieuse.

 

Harry hocha la tête avant même d’avoir réellement intégré ce que Louis venait de réclamer. Quand ses paroles le frappèrent, il eut l’impression de se rapprocher de la jouissance rien qu’à l’idée d’être de nouveau proche de Louis de cette façon, sans avoir reçu une seule caresse sur son érection.

 

-Tu as… du lubrifiant ?

 

Louis grogna lorsque Harry se détacha de lui, l’air interrogateur.

 

-Sous le lit. Mais ramène-le ici… Je veux le faire ici.

 

Harry tituba en se redressant, s’emmêlant dans ses propres pieds, et Louis secoua la tête, une expression amusée et tendre à la fois sur le visage. Il boitilla presque jusqu’à la chambre, le sang battant dans ses tempes, et il farfouilla sous le lit. Il trouva une boîte de préservatifs non entamée, et un flacon de lubrifiant à moitié vide. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il y avait plusieurs interprétations possibles. Soit Louis avait simplement fini la boîte précédente ; ou bien il ne se protégeait pas avec son dernier partenaire – supposition qui déclencha une pointe de jalousie acide dans la poitrine de Harry ; ou, comme il lui avait dit, il n’avait pas couché avec quelqu’un depuis très longtemps, ce qui expliquait que le lubrifiant ait, lui, diminué. Parce qu’il n’avait pas besoin de quelqu’un d’autre pour l’utiliser. Il pouvait. Se masturber. Harry sentit une nouvelle vague d’excitation parcourir son ventre, et il se releva bien vite, pressé de retourner dans le salon. Il n’alla pas jusqu’à vérifier la date de péremption des capotes. De toute façon, ce petit débat intérieur n’avait aucune importance.

 

Louis eut un mouvement étonné en le voyant rapporter les préservatifs, se redressant sur les coudes, tandis que Harry s’asseyait sur le canapé.

 

-Tu crois qu’on en a besoin ?

 

Donc, clairement, la dernière hypothèse de Harry était la bonne. Il réalisa que Louis n’avait peut-être pas eu de rapport avec pénétration depuis leur séparation _du tout_. Et… Ils n’avaient jamais mis de préservatif ensemble, parce qu’ils s’étaient fait dépister avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Harry rougit. Peut-être que du côté de Louis, tout était en ordre, mais de son côté, depuis leur rupture, ils avaient eu plusieurs amants, et même s’il était pratiquement sûr de s’être toujours protégé, c’était peut-être mieux que…

 

-Je crois que c’est plus prudent que je refasse un test avant de s’en passer, marmonna-t-il.

 

Il était gêné, et il se sentait un peu sale, comme s’il avait trompé Louis, comme s’il ne le méritait plus vraiment, tout d’un coup. Louis dut s’en rendre compte, parce qu’il effleura la joue de Harry avec le dos de sa main.

 

-Hé, Haz, ce n’est pas grave, murmura-t-il. Je m’en fous. Je préfère que tu sois honnête sur ce sujet, ça veut dire que tu te préoccupes de moi. On refera le dépistage ensemble, d’accord ? Parfait pour un deuxième premier rendez-vous, tu ne trouves pas ?

 

Harry eut un rire bref, et Louis l’attira dans un baiser. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt de nouveau à l’horizontale. Louis se tendit légèrement lorsque Harry effleura son entrée avec son index.

 

-Va lentement, fit-il. Ça fait… longtemps.

 

Harry suça le bout du sexe de Louis alors qu’il poussait un doigt en lui, déjà absorbé par sa chaleur, comme si sa main devenait brusquement une extension de son érection. Louis jeta un bras sur son visage pour étouffer un gémissement et il se courba, enfonçant son membre plus loin dans la bouche de Harry, et celui-ci le laissa faire, ajoutant un doigt, faisant des va-et-vient paresseux en lui, étirant ses chairs.

 

Harry écarta les cuisses de Louis, et celui-ci enroula une de ses jambes autour de ses hanches lorsqu’il le pénétra finalement, venant à sa rencontre, et fermant les yeux, un filet de sueur dégoulinant sur son front. Ils se figèrent tous les deux quand Harry fut complètement à l’intérieur de Louis, leurs bouches se frôlant, leurs souffles se mêlant. Ils pouvaient être aussi bruyants qu’ils le voulaient, ici, cette fois, mais pourtant, ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, comme suspendus dans l’instant. Les bras de Harry tremblaient sous l’effort pour rester immobile. Louis rouvrit les yeux, et Harry se perdit dans l’océan de ses prunelles.

 

-Tu es l’amour de ma vie, dit Louis.

 

Harry prit sa main dans la sienne, embrassa doucement ses phalanges, et il savait. Il savait que cette fois, c’était pour toujours. _Oui_ , souffla-t-il, et ce n’était peut-être pas la réponse qui exprimait mieux la réciprocité du sentiment, mais Louis comprenait.

 

Harry commença à se mouvoir, lentement, très lentement, savourant la sensation du corps de Louis qui pulsait autour du sien, jusqu’à ce que Louis gémisse et l’encourage à accélérer, en rythme avec leurs battements de cœur. Harry poussa en lui plus vite et plus fort, tentant de garder ses mouvements réguliers, et profonds. Il n’entendit bientôt plus que ses propres halètements, et ceux de Louis contre son oreille, alors qu’il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, attirant Harry plus près de lui, torse contre torse. Harry sentait qu’il se rapprochait de son orgasme, ses membres contractés par une tension familière, son bas-ventre se changeant en fournaise. Il saisit le sexe de Louis entre ses doigts, refusant de venir avant lui, et remonta une de ses jambes sur son épaule, changeant son angle. Son amoureux cria, atteignant presque immédiatement la jouissance, répétant son prénom comme une prière. _HarryHarryHarryHarry_. _Je suis là_ , voulut répondre Harry, _je suis là, je ne pars pas, et toi non plus. Toi non plus tu ne pars pas, tu ne pars plus jamais._ Ce n’était pas un ordre, ou une supplication ; c’était une constatation. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de parler, parce qu’il se laissa submerger par son propre orgasme. Il balbutia une déclaration d’amour inintelligible, tremblant de tout son corps contre Louis, qui le serra dans ses bras pendant une petite éternité, en lui chuchotant des mots tendres pour l’aider à se calmer, peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur.

 

*

 

Ils passèrent toute la journée sur le canapé, s’absentant simplement pour prendre une douche. Ils ne se rhabillèrent pas, et ils restèrent enlacés, la tête de Louis contre la poitrine de Harry, le bras de Harry autour de ses épaules, à moitié l’un sur l’autre car le canapé n’était pas immense non plus, à discuter à mi-voix. Harry s’excusa à son tour, pour avoir peint un tableau si noir de Louis dans sa tête, pour avoir pris si longtemps à comprendre ce qu’il voulait vraiment, et Louis lui sourit, avec des larmes dans les yeux. Puis Harry lui raconta une anecdote amusante et Louis eut les larmes aux yeux parce qu’il riait trop. Ils mangèrent des framboises bio. Harry accepta que Louis lui glisse quelques fruits dans la bouche, léchant ses doigts au passage, jusqu’à ce qu’il décide qu’il voulait lécher autre chose, et le renverse sur le canapé. Ils s’endormirent pendant quelques heures, et lorsque Harry émergea, le jour commençait à tomber, dehors. Ils regardèrent le ciel de Londres s’obscurcir, et Harry étira ses bras.

 

-Peut-être que je devrais rentrer chez moi.

 

Sa mère avait sans doute compris où il était, et puis elle ne surveillait pas ses déplacements, mais il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis le matin.

 

Louis se blottit contre lui et lui embrassa la joue.

 

-C’est ici, chez toi, murmura-t-il.

 

Il avait raison. Mais Harry se dit que ce n’était pas vraiment lié à cet appartement, mais plutôt à la personne dans ses bras.

 

_SIX MOIS PLUS TARD_

 

 

Louis passa la tête par la porte de la chambre, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? On devrait vraiment partir, on a bien quatre heures de route devant nous…

 

-Oui, oui, marmonna Harry, qui farfouillait dans le tiroir du bureau. Mais je ne retrouve pas mon discours…

 

-Et c’est maintenant que tu t’en préoccupes ? fit Louis en soupirant.

 

Harry se redressa et traversa la chambre pour aller vérifier dans la poche d’une de ses vestes.

 

-Je crois que je suis tellement angoissé à l’idée de le faire que mon cerveau a juste bloqué- _aie_.

 

Harry venait de se cogner violemment les orteils dans un carton plein de livres qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. 

 

-Putain, jura-t-il, sautillant sur un pied alors que la douleur fusait.

 

Louis émit un petit rire alors que Harry renonçait à se tenir debout et s’asseyait par terre pour masser ses doigts.

 

-Je t’avais dit de ranger ces bouquins, lança-t-il en croisant les bras.

 

Harry avait emménagé depuis plus d’un mois dans l’appartement de Camden avec Louis, mais il n’avait toujours pas fini de déballer toutes ses affaires. Les événements s’étaient un peu précipités lorsqu’on avait diagnostiqué une hernie discale à sa mère – ce qui expliquait son mal de dos chronique, mais qui n’était pas très grave, heureusement – et qu’elle avait décidé d’aller s’installer à Manchester, son médecin spécialiste lui ayant conseillé un kinésithérapeute qui consultait là-bas. Ce n’était qu’un prétexte pour se rapprocher de Gemma, qu’Anne soupçonnait apparemment d’avoir prévu d’essayer de tomber enceinte bientôt, bien que sa sœur n’ait rien dit de très précis sur le sujet. Harry était resté à Londres avec Louis, qui tentait de lui faire subtilement comprendre qu’il serait temps qu’ils s’installent ensemble depuis des semaines, bien qu’ils aient décidé de ne pas presser leur relation. Malgré le reste de peur qui l’habitait, Harry avait accepté, bien sûr. Il payait la moitié du loyer, et Louis et lui étaient tellement heureux ensemble qu’ils devaient être assez dégoûtants à observer de l’extérieur. Peut-être que le fond de crainte de Harry s’exprimait dans sa manie à oublier de vider ses derniers cartons. Mais honnêtement, il pensait que c’était juste parce qu’il était un peu paresseux. Et parce qu’il n’avait toujours pas monté les nouvelles étagères. Il se promit cependant de le faire la semaine suivante, au cas où Louis verrait un sens plus sérieux dans le fait qu’il rechigne à ranger ses affaires dans leur appartement, et pour éviter de nouveaux incidents impliquant ses pauvres doigts de pied.

 

Il fit la moue en coulant un regard vers Louis.

 

-C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je pourrais être blessé ! Qu’est-ce que tu ferais, si je m’étais cassé les orteils ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n’en sais rien, moi ! C’est toi l’infirmier.

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Si tu avais vraiment quelque chose, je prendrais ma voiture pour t’amener à l’hôpital, ajouta Louis en s’approchant et en tendant la main à Harry pour l’aider à se relever.

 

-C’est mieux que rien, concéda Harry, en se remettant sur ses pieds.

 

Il nota avec satisfaction que Louis avait dit «  _ma_ voiture ». Lorsque ses parents lui avaient offert une Tesla Model 3 rouge vif – le haut de gamme des voitures cent pour cent électriques – pour le féliciter d’avoir trouvé un stage pour l’an prochain, après avoir eu des entretiens dans plusieurs chambres, l’affaire avec PETROIL ayant impressionné nombre de ses futurs collègues, Louis avait essayé d’affirmer que c’était _leur_ voiture, à tous les deux, et il avait mis le nom de Harry sur l’assurance. Harry n’avait pas apprécié. C’était l’une des seules fois où ils s’étaient de nouveau disputés à cause de questions d’argent. Finalement, le nom de Harry était resté sur l’assurance, mais il payait le rechargement lorsqu’il l’empruntait et la conduisait seul, et Louis avait cessé de considérer la voiture comme la leur -en apparence, du moins. Il levait toujours les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que Harry lui demandait la permission de la prendre – seulement quand il en avait absolument besoin – mais il ne faisait pas de remarque.

 

-Ce serait embêtant si tu te pointais à la clinique avec un pied dans le plâtre, fit Louis. Les enfants seraient déboussolés de voir l’infirmier blessé.

 

-Tu parles, je suis sûr qu’ils trouveraient ça très rigolo. Surtout les trois de la chambre 206… Ils ont eu un fou rire quand j’ai trébuché dans le fil de la perfusion de Nina, l’autre fois. Nina compris. Alors que moi je paniquais à l’idée d’avoir bougé son cathéter…

 

Louis eut un sourire légèrement carnassier.

 

-J’adore ces gosses.

 

Harry lui donna un coup sur le bras. Mais au fond, lui aussi avait beaucoup d’affection pour les enfants admis au service de pédiatrie de la clinique privée dans laquelle il travaillait depuis plusieurs mois, et s’il pouvait les faire rire, même si c’était en s’étalant par terre à cause de sa maladresse, il était preneur. Ce travail n’était à ses yeux que temporaire, avant qu’il se sente assez assuré – psychologiquement et financièrement – pour aller travailler aux urgences, mais cela allait être difficile de quitter ses petits patients. Harry avait plaisanté en disant qu’il espérait que Louis ne déterrerait pas un scandale qui le forcerait à démissionner plus tôt que prévu, cette fois-ci, mais il y avait peu de chances, car Louis et Perrie, qui étaient officieusement restés à la tête de l’association écologiste de Queen Mary après avoir quitté l’université, étaient toujours trop occupés avec leur campagne en faveur des énergies renouvelables, ainsi qu’avec l’organisation de marches contre le massacre des dauphins au Japon, pour se pencher sur le cas du système médical.

 

-Je n’ai toujours pas trouvé mon discours, avec tout ça, pointa Harry.

 

Louis se frotta la tête.

 

-Je ne sais pas où tu as pu le mettre, mon cœur. Peut-être que tu l’as oublié dans ton casier à la clinique ?

 

Harry gémit.

 

-Maintenant que tu le dis… C’est tout à fait probable.

 

Il avait amené ses papiers avec lui pour griffonner des idées pendant ses pauses à la clinique.

 

-Ce n’est pas grave, tu improviseras… tenta de le rassurer Louis.

 

-Non, je ne peux pas improviser, ce n’est pas possible, paniqua Harry.  

 

-Ce n’est pas si insurmontable…

 

-Evidemment que toi, tu en serais capable, _monsieur le futur avocat_ , répliqua Harry. Mais pas moi !  

 

Il soupira, la nervosité lui nouant l’estomac. Il n’était pas fait pour porter des toasts. 

 

-Je vais me mettre à raconter n’importe quoi, et tout le monde va me trouver ridicule, et je vais gâcher tout le mariage de Gemma, et elle va me _tuer_ -

 

Harry s’imaginait déjà en train de raconter maladroitement la première anecdote d’enfance qui lui passerait par la tête devant deux cents invités, et rencontrer un silence gêné. Louis eut un petit rire, passant son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

 

-Mais non, Haz, allez, calme-toi. Je pense que tu te rappelles de la plupart des choses que tu avais prévu de dire… Tu les réécriras pendant le trajet en voiture. 

 

Harry devait toujours arborer une expression maussade parce que Louis lui passa une main dans les cheveux, et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

 

-Je t’aiderai, OK ? Je te filerai des formules rhétoriques. Mais maintenant…

 

-On doit y aller, je sais, compléta Harry.

 

Il jeta un dernier regard dans la chambre, comme si son discours allait miraculeusement réapparaitre, puis il se résigna, saisit son sac à dos et suivit Louis dans le couloir de leur immeuble, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

 

Ils descendirent au parking, et Louis ouvrit le coffre pour vérifier qu’ils avaient bien tout – non qu’ils aient besoin de grand-chose pour passer deux jours à Manchester et assister au mariage civil de Gemma et Michal, ainsi qu’à la fête qui suivrait. Aux deux fêtes, d’ailleurs, car les fiancés avaient prévu un déjeuner plutôt sage incluant les membres de la famille, puis une soirée plus déchaînée entre amis. 

 

-On va être mort pour la pendaison de crémaillère de Niall et Ellie, fit remarquer Harry.

 

-Tant pis pour eux, on squattera leur lit pour faire une sieste, répondit Louis.

 

-Ils vont penser qu’on veut s’envoyer en l’air et se plaindront qu’on sème de mauvaises ondes dans leur chambre, ou je ne sais quoi…  

 

-Autant qu’on baise vraiment, alors, s’ils nous accusent de le faire de toute façon, fit Louis avec un clin d’œil.

 

Ils avaient essayé de convaincre Niall de déplacer la fête - qui faisait une fête _un lundi soir_  ? - mais Ellie et lui avaient apparemment prévu de partir en vacances sur une plage en Thaïlande juste après, comme si c’était leur lune de miel, ou quelque chose du genre. La comparaison était plutôt juste, parce que Niall et Ellie ne se quittaient plus depuis qu’ils s’étaient remis ensemble – apparemment inspirés par Louis et Harry. Ils étaient insupportables. Ils s’installaient tous les deux dans un nouvel appartement parce qu’ils clamaient qu’ils devaient _« exorciser leurs démons »_ et que leur ancienne colocation leur rappelait _« de mauvais souvenirs concernant leur couple »,_ probablement liés à toutes les fois où ils avaient entendu l’autre s’envoyer en l’air avec une personne quelconque. Ils abandonnaient Shawn. Celui-ci se mêlerait sans doute beaucoup moins à leur bande, désormais, ce qui n’était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, parce qu’il avait fallu environ cinq secondes à Louis pour remarquer la façon dont Shawn se comportait autour de Harry, et cinq secondes supplémentaires pour qu’il devienne jaloux, avant même que Harry ait mentionné le baiser insignifiant qu’ils avaient échangé. Louis se sentait obligé de resserrer possessivement ses bras autour de Harry à chaque fois qu’il passait du temps chez Niall avec lui et que Shawn se montrait. Harry avait pensé que la situation se détendrait lorsqu’il avait appris que Shawn fréquentait apparemment un garçon appelé Justin, mais il n’avait pas cessé de rougir et de minauder en sa présence, le fait qu’il ait un petit ami rendant en fait les choses encore plus gênantes.

 

-Mais pas toute la soirée, répondit distraitement Harry.

 

Louis arqua un sourcil.

 

-Eh bien, merci, Haz, je ne savais pas que notre vie sexuelle était une telle _corvée_ -

 

Harry eut un rire, tendant la main pour frotter la joue de Louis.

 

-Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J’ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps avec les autres, j’ai l’impression que ça fait une éternité…

 

-C’est peut-être notre faute, fit remarquer Louis. On a été occupé, et un peu dans notre bulle.

 

-Mais non ! Danielle et Perrie se voient tout le temps et nous laissent de côté ! protesta Harry.

 

-C’est juste parce qu’elles travaillent ensemble, mon amour.

 

Lorsque Harry avait présenté Danielle à Perrie, les deux jeunes filles étaient immédiatement devenues les meilleures amies du monde, au point que Louis s’était senti vexé d’être éclipsé de cette manière par son amie la plus proche, jusqu’à ce qu’elle le rassure. Cela avait été un phénomène assez étrange à observer. Harry avait même soupçonné Danielle d’avoir eu un véritable coup de foudre pour Perrie, et lorsqu’elle s’était séparée de sa petite amie quelques semaines plus tard, il s’était inquiété, car Perrie semblait très heureuse avec son copain, le fameux Zayn – qu’ils avaient fini par apercevoir - et, pour être honnête, elle semblait aussi très hétérosexuelle. Mais Danielle lui avait assuré qu’elle n’avait pas développé de sentiments pour Perrie, et d’ailleurs, elle s’était remise avec son ex peu après – c’était une épidémie, dans leur groupe d’amis, décidément. Les jeunes femmes s’étaient simplement trouvé des passions communes, et elles avaient décidé de s’associer pour monter une maison d’édition indépendante. Danielle disait qu’elle en avait assez d’être l’assistante de types insupportables, et qu’elle voulait désormais être la patronne. Perrie avait décidé d’abandonner le droit, ce qui se tramait depuis un moment, selon Louis, et heureusement pour elle, ses parents l’avaient soutenue. Grâce à leur apport financier et à un prêt de la banque -dont les employés n’avaient pas dû être capables de résister au charme et à la force de persuasion combinés des deux amies, elles avaient pu créer leur entreprise. Le projet n’en était encore qu’à ses prémices, mais elles espéraient signer des autrices et auteurs d’ici un an. Elles voulaient publier des œuvres jeunesse à portée engagée, féministes ou _queer_ , par exemple.

 

Louis avait déclaré que si Harry et lui avaient des filles, il ne leur donnerait à lire que des livres qui sortiraient de leurs publications. Après cela, Harry n’avait pas pu se retenir de le renverser sur leur lit et de lui donner une fellation particulièrement enthousiaste. Il se sentait toujours un peu extatique lorsque Louis mentionnait son intention d’avoir des enfants avec lui. Lorsque cela le frappait de voir à quel point leur relation était sérieuse. Au début, Louis évitait de trop mentionner leur futur ensemble, sans doute pour ne pas effrayer Harry, puis il avait réalisé que Harry ne pouvait pas être plus investi dans leur relation et plus amoureux qu’il ne l’était déjà, et il ne s’était plus réfréné.

 

Louis était toujours devant le coffre de la voiture, l’air d’hésiter.

 

-Je ne sais pas comment arranger les affaires pour que nos costumes se froissent le moins possible. J’ai peur que nos sacs et les cadeaux les écrasent.

 

-On pourrait les étendre sur la banquette arrière ? suggéra Harry.

 

Louis se tourna vers lui.

 

-Bonne idée.

 

-Ça m’arrive, parfois.

 

-Même souvent, approuva Louis.

 

-Aw, Lou, tu sais comment me parler.

 

Harry ouvrit la portière arrière, Louis apporta soigneusement les housses qui renfermaient les tenues qu’ils avaient prévu de porter pour le mariage, et Harry les arrangea sur les sièges. Louis tapota le costume de Harry avec un sourire.

 

-Tu l’as montré à Gemma ?

 

-Pas encore. Elle sait qu’il est vraiment… marquant, mais c’est tout.

 

Harry s’était autorisé un petit excès vestimentaire pour cette occasion importante –sa sœur _se mariait_ , et il avait choisi un costume particulièrement détonnant, rouge et noir, avec des carreaux à la manière d’un Arlequin. Il avait hésité, ne voulant pas trop s’attirer de regards, et avoir l’air déplacé dans le thème et l’atmosphère, mais Gemme avait insisté pour qu’il mette ce qu’il voulait. Argument non négligeable, Louis avait été complètement conquis par la vision de lui dans ce costume, et, certes, Harry s’habillait pour se faire plaisir à lui-même, mais il aimait aussi laisser son petit ami sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes rien qu’en se montrant devant lui. Harry avait ses petits instants de vanité, comme tout le monde. Il soupçonnait Louis de vouloir lui acheter le costume pour leur (nouvel) anniversaire, mais il ne pouvait rien dire sans risquer d’éventer une surprise, de provoquer une dispute, et de rendre son petit ami tout morose.

 

-Si c’est ce que tu as choisi comme costume pour le mariage de ta sœur, je me demande ce que tu vas mettre pour _notre_ mariage, commenta Louis, en ouvrant la portière du côté du conducteur.

 

Harry rougit stupidement, et Louis remarqua, lui jetant un coup d’œil amusé. 

 

-J’adore quand tu deviens tout timide quand je parle de ça.

 

Harry contourna la voiture pour s’installer sur le siège passager.

 

-Stop, marmonna-t-il, secrètement aux anges.  

 

-Quoi ? Tu as changé d’avis ? Tu ne veux plus te marier ? Je te préviens, il est hors de question que Niall et Ellie se fiancent avant nous, donc prépare-toi à foncer si on veut être les premiers sur la ligne d’arrivée, parce qu’ils ont l’air déjà bien en route…  

 

Harry secoua la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait les joues brûlantes, et il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux.

 

-On ferait mieux d’attacher notre ceinture, alors, murmura-t-il, poursuivant la métaphore idiote de son amoureux.

 

Le rire de Louis se perdit dans la bouche de Harry lorsque celui-ci se pencha par-dessus la boîte de vitesse pour l’embrasser.

 

 

 

****** FIN ******

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup de votre lecture ! :) J'espère que ça vous a plu...  
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, même si c'est pour me hurler dessus... et à me laisser des kudos (j'aime bien les kudos, ça me permet de savoir combien de personnes ont vraiment lu...) !
> 
> <3 <3 
> 
> Loriane
> 
> @RideOfSongs
> 
>  
> 
> PS : je vais écrire l'OS qui complète Lost Stars, vraiment. Dans les deux prochains mois. Je vais essayer.


End file.
